A Light in the Darkness
by Lizbeth2003
Summary: Elizabeth is scared and alone when Johnny appoints himself her protector. As their friendship gradually starts to evolve, how will people react to learning that they are moving toward a relationship. When danger looms, will Johnny pull her closer or shove her away.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In this story, Elizabeth and Lucky ended their relationship after their divorce and never got back together. They keep a friendly relationship because of the boys. There was no affair with Nik, so therefor no Aidan. The past with Sam and Jason is still as it was on the show. Jason does not see Jake, and Lucky still claims to be his father.

**Chapter One**

** Staring out the window, she wrapped her arms around herself and gently swayed from side to side. Looking back at the table where the letter laid, she frowned. It had been years since she had felt this type of fear and had no idea of what to do. Resting her head against the cool window, Elizabeth chewed on her bottom lip. **

** Noticing a car arriving, she tensed until she recognized the driver and passenger getting out. Sighing in relief at the thought of not being alone for awhile, she walked quickly toward the door and pulled it open. "Hi, Mac, Georgie. Come on in."**

** The police commissioner's heart went out to the woman standing in front of him as they made their way to the couch. After sitting down, he smiled gently at her. "Elizabeth, did you get the letter that I asked Dante to deliver?"**

** "Um, yeah. I read it after putting the boys down for the night."**

** "I want you to know that we are going to up patrols in the area and do everything that we can until he is found. Is there anyone that you want to call to come stay with you?"**

** Georgie watched as she shook her head. "I can stay if you would like, Elizabeth. I would hate for you to be alone right now," the younger woman offered.**

** "I really appreciate the thought, but I can't let you do that, Georgie. It really isn't safe for you to be here."**

** "You shouldn't be alone," she protested.**

** "I'm sorry, Georgie, but I agree with Elizabeth." Mac turned back toward the young mother. "Do you think Sonny would provide you with a guard for now?" It made his jaw hurt to ask, but he did not want anything to happen to her.**

** Elizabeth sneered. "I am not asking him for anything. The last conversation that we had was not a good one."**

** Taken back by her tone, Mac shook his head at her stubbornness. "His people could protect you and the boys."**

** "Thank you for your concern, Mac, but I am not asking him for anything. We will be fine."**

** "Elizabeth, I don't think that you are completely understanding the seriousness of this. They found threatening letters in the cell that were about you. Now is not the time for pride. I would offer you police protection, but we are understaffed. I can only up the drive through rounds in this neighborhood."**

** "I was the one that he raped, Mac! I completely comprehend the danger," she snapped back. "Tom Baker is a nightmare that I have lived with since I was fifteen."**

** Hanging his head, Mac nodded. Georgie stood as he did. "I am sorry for pushing you. I just wanted to make sure you are ok."**

** Reaching out and touching his arm, Elizabeth offered a watery smile. "No, I should apologize. I am just on edge. I am sorry that I snapped at you." She turned toward Georgie. "Again I thank you for the kind offer, but I cannot agree to let you stay here knowing that animal is out and free."**

** After they had left and she had relocked the door, Elizabeth flopped onto the couch and sighed. There was no one that she could think to call. Lucky and she were over and she could not stomach the thought of dragging him back into this mess. Besides, he was at home with his new girlfriend Shioban. Emily had died a couple years ago and Nik was acting strange and distant. Jason was back with Sam after everything, so that completely placed him out. She knew that Patrick and Robin would be happy to come over, but they had Emma to take care of. Elizabeth also did not feel right placing anyone else in her personal nightmare.**

** Not wanting to head upstairs yet, she pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and curled up. Flipping on the television to a music station, she let her mind drift to happier thoughts.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Georgie walked into Kelly's after her dad had dropped her off. Joining Maxie at the table that she was sitting at, she noticed her sister's questioning look. "Sorry. I know I am late. I went with dad to visit with Elizabeth."**

** Frowning, Maxie snorted. "What did the Princess of Port Charles do to warrant a visit from the PCPD?"**

** "Shut up, Maxie! He was concerned about her, just like I am."**

** "Oh of course! Everyone is always concerned about her."**

** Fed up with Maxie's unreasonable attitude, Georgie's temper snapped. "You are exactly right! We are concerned. Tom Baker, remember him? The man that raped her in the park when she was fifteen after Lucky stood her up? Well, he broke out of prison and they found letters about her in his cell. So excuse me if I am concerned about her being alone with her two boys and a rapist that is obsessed with her wandering around the town."**

** Feeling regret at her remarks, Maxie grabbed her sisters hand as she stood to leave. "Wait! You are right, I am sorry. I didn't know."**

** "Fine. But I don't want to hear another nasty remark about Elizabeth. She is refusing to ask Sonny for protection and dad is really concerned that he will come after her. She is all alone, Maxie. I know that you don't like her, but no one deserves this."**

** The blonde nodded, ashamed of herself. "I know. I remember hearing the stories when we were younger. Is dad going to assign more patrols on her street?"**

** Georgie sighed. "Yes, but he doesn't think that he will walk up to the front door and knock. Hopefully he just takes off out of town or gets picked up soon."**

** "Wait! Why would she refuse to ask Sonny for protection?"**

** "I'm not sure," Georgie admitted, puzzled herself. "She was adamant though that she was not asking him for any help. Dad even to convince her, even as he choked on the words."**

** The man sitting at the table behind theirs pulled his wallet out and tossed a twenty on the table for his coffee and chili. Grabbing his coat, he exited the diner silently, thinking on the conversation that he had just overheard. While he did not know the young single mother that well, she had always been polite and friendly when they ran into one another. With the impression that he had of her, there was no way that he was going to let her go unprotected while the convict that had hurt in the past was roaming around.**

** With his decision made, he started his car and headed toward the neighborhood that he knew that she lived in. He parked across the street and looked at the quaint house that she and her sons lived in, noticing the lights**

**in the living room were still on. Hoping that she did not refuse his help, he walked quickly up to the porch and gently knocked.**

** When she pulled open the door, she was clearly surprised. She nibbled on her lip and offered a faint smile. "Johnny?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

** Elizabeth was confused to see Johnny Zacchara standing on her porch. Shaking her head slightly to clear it, she opened the door. "Johnny?"**

** She noticed that he looked sheepish and unsure standing on her porch, which was so abnormal for what little bit she had been around the Zacchara heir. "Um, come on in," she offered as she held the door open wider.**

** Johnny entered her small house and looked around. The first thing he noticed was the warmth of colors and a lived in atmosphere that made it welcoming. Turning to the petite brunette he offered a small smile. "I am sorry to bother you so late, Elizabeth."**

** "It is alright. I figure that you have a reason for coming here, although I must admit that I am kind of surprised to see you. Have a seat. Would you like anything to drink?"**

** "No, thank you." He sat on the chair across from the couch where she sat, curling her feet underneath of her. "I guess I should explain."**

** Worrying her bottom lip, she nodded. "Ok."**

** "Well, I overheard Georgie talking with her sister at Kelly's tonight about you." He saw her wince and pale. "I know that this isn't an easy conversation for you, but I think that I can help you."**

** "How, Johnny? And why? We hardly know one another," she protested. Running a hand through her hair, she sighed. "You don't really understand what is happening. I can't place anyone else in the middle of my problems."**

** "You aren't, I am offering. You and your little boys deserve to be safe and protected. No offense, Elizabeth, but the police aren't able to handle one on one security and Georgie said you was refusing to ask Sonny for a guard." He raised an eyebrow at her. "That kind of surprised me. I know you guys aren't close anymore, but as much as I hate that man, I know that he would supply you with a guard."**

** "No! Sonny is not an option. I want nothing from him or his organization, including a no necked man on my door that I won't know or trust."**

** "Then you need to consider letting me help you," he stated. **

** She looked at him in disbelief. "You want to assign me a guard?"**

** Laughing a little at that, he shook his head. "The guards that work for us, well they are more loyal to my father. I am trying convince you to let me stay here with you and the boys until they catch this creep that escaped." He held up a hand as she started to talk. "Please, just wait. I know that you are unsure of my motives of being here, and I can't say that I blame you. We have never really been friends and talk only in passing. But I promise you, I only want to help you. No one deserves to live with the fear that you are experiencing. I will stay on the couch at night and keep an eye on you during the day until they catch this man."**

** Elizabeth blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. While she knew that many people would be upset over it, she nodded slight. Relieved to not be alone, she also knew that Johnny was more than capable of taking care of himself. "I can't explain how much I appreciate your help, Johnny. Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this?"**

** "I would not have came here if I wasn't. I know that you turned Georgie down on her offer, and I know that you did it out of fear for her getting hurt." He offered her a cocky smile. "I am perfectly able to keep you and your family safe without risking myself."**

** With a watery laugh, she nodded. "I will be honest. Your ability to handle a gun and your life style is why I agreed."**

** Raising his brows, he smirked, easy the tension. "Never thought I would be happy that I was connected to the organization."**

** Giggling, she wiped the stray tears of of her face. She knew that he was trying to lighten the mood and was happy that he was making the effort. "Um, well, I am off for the next three days. I just finished four shifts in a row, so my schedule won't be too bad. I have a spare room upstairs. There is no need for you to stay on the couch."**

** Johnny shook his head adamantly. "I would rather be down here. I can here any noises better."**

** "Are you sure?"**

** "Yes. But I do want to warn you. I don't think this arrangement will go over well with others. Can you handle that?"**

** "I have dealt with other people's negative opinions forever. I just need you to promise that your father will not come after me over this because he misunderstands the situation."**

** Johnny grimaced at the thought of Anthony. "I can guarantee that he will never even be close to you or the boys. I would never put you at risk with him if I did not have a way to contain him." Rubbing his neck, he asked, "Are you expecting anyone tonight?"**

** "No. Lucky will have the boys tomorrow, but I am meeting him and Shioban at p-park with them," she stuttered. Even mentioning the park now made her stomach clench. Lifting her red rimmed eyes to meet his knowing one, she asked, "Will you be there with me?"**

** He got up and walked over to where she was sitting and lowered himself next her. Squeezing her hands, he offered her some comfort. "Yes, I am going to be with you until he is back in the prison, Elizabeth. I promise to make sure that you are safe and protected."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Elizabeth entered her bedroom and sighed, relieved that she was not alone in the house with Cam and Jake. Although she did not completely understand why Johnny had shown up, she was immensely grateful that he had. Just the thought of being alone had her cringing, but there was no way that she would have let Georgie stay. At least with Johnny, she knew that he could handle the situation. After all, growing up the way that he had and running the Zacchara Organization had ensured that he was able to survive dangerous situations.**

** Exhausted after the emotional evening that she had endured, Elizabeth quickly changed for bed. She had to meet Lucky at eleven and needed to make sure that the boys were packed and feed them breakfast in the morning. Lying down, she stared at the ceiling, praying that the PCPD was able to capture Tom quickly.**

** Johnny let himself back into the house after retrieving his overnight bag from his car. Checking all the windows and doors, he thought about the woman that was upstairs, hopefully asleep. Elizabeth had been in the back of his mind since the Black and White Ball and no matter how much he told himself that he should avoid her, Johnny found himself drawn toward the single mother.**

** He had read the file on Elizabeth Webber that his father had compiled and had been amazed at what she had already been through in her life. He was aware of every bad thing, every relationship that she had ever had, every little secret, and all the bright spots in her life. Knowing all this only made him understand her more. The attraction that he had tried to push aside had only grown.**

** When he had heard Georgie talking with Maxie, he had known that he was going to be watching over her. Even if she had not allowed him stay, Johnny was willing to stay in his car and keep watch over her house. Now all he needed to do was start his men on the search. He had no faith whatsoever in the police department putting an end to this danger. Grabbing his phone off the table, he was determined to end the threat hanging over head one and for all.**

** "Hey. It's Johnny. I know that you wanted to stay away from here, but I am going to need to back in Port Charles."**

** The other man sighed. "What is so important that I have to come there?"**

** "Tom Baker has escaped."**

** The silence on the other end was immediate and thick. "I will be on the jet within an hour. Do you have a security detail on her."**

** "Yes. I have also started the men searching for this piece of shit. I need you to come back. I have no else that is trust worthy enough to keep her safe if something happens to me."**

** The other man chuckled. "And I will, that is not an issue. You really should tell her how you feel, John. She is a great person. Even if she doesn't return your feelings, she would be an awesome friend.**

** "Just get on the plane," Johnny snarled before hanging up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

** "I am not doing this with you today, Lucky. Take the boys for their weekend visit or tell them goodbye and I will take them back home. Either way, stop talking to me like I am a child."**

** "I am just concerned, Liz. You should have called me," Lucky protested. He cast a dark look at the man standing a couple feet away while Shioban distracted the boys. "You let a criminal stay with you instead of just picking up the phone and asking for help. What were you thinking? Do you have to keep repeating the same mistakes?"**

** Jerking her arm out of his grasp, Elizabeth ignored her ex husband. Walking over to the boys, she hugged them both. "You guys be good for daddy and Shioban, ok. Make sure to have lots of fun." She pulled Cam into a tight hug and kissed the top of his head. "I love you, Cam." Picking her youngest son up and tickling his belly, she kissed his cheek. "Mommy will miss you, Jakie. I love you!"**

** She waved at them as Lucky led them out of the park after sending her another fuming look. She exhaled in relief that he had finally got the hint that she was not going to discuss this in front of the kids. Turning to head back to Johnny, she jumped and then stumbled at how close he gotten without making any noise. **

** Reaching out he steadied her and offered her a wink. "Sorry. I just wanted to make sure that you are alright. He seemed pretty angry."**

** "He always is," she muttered under her breath. When his eyes met hers, Elizabeth shook her head. "Do you want to grab some lunch? I'm hungry."**

** Johnny nodded and followed her out the park and toward Kelly's. Once she couldn't see his face, he frowned, thinking on the comment that he was sure that she had not meant for him to overhear. It had taken all of his control not to knock the detective out when he had grabbed Elizabeth roughly after he had figured out that Johnny was there with her.**

** Holding the door open, he followed her into the diner. "Do you want to eat here or get takeout? I'm good either way."**

** "Um, let's just eat here." She slid into a chair at an empty table and looked over at him as he sat down. **

** "Do you care if we run over to the penthouse after we eat? I need to grab some more clothes and personal items to take to your house."**

** "Yeah, that's not a problem." She offered him a smile. "I am just really thankful that you are helping me out."**

** Johnny shrugged. "Like I already said, it's not a big deal." **

** Georgie appeared and they both ordered sodas with burgers and fries. Elizabeth giggled as she walked away to turn in the order. Catching him watching her, she shrugged. "You really were right. People look at us weird."**

** "Sorry if it bothers you."**

** She shook her head. "It's fine. At least Georgie just looked surprised instead of pissed, like Lucky."**

** "I think he was just mad that you didn't call him."**

** Elizabeth snorted. "Nope. He gets upset if I talk to anyone who is male unless he approves. You would think that his controlling nature would focus on his girlfriend now, but unfortunately I am still on the receiving end of it too."**

** "You mean that he is still telling you how to live even after your divorce a couple years ago?" _Interesting,_ he thought.**

** She smiled at Georgie as she delivered their lunches. "Thanks, Georgie."**

** The younger girl nodded and smiled. "Not a problem, Liz. Enjoy!"**

** Turning back to Johnny, Elizabeth snatched a fry and popped it in her mouth. "I've learned to ignore it. He just likes to push my buttons."**

** They finished their lunches while keeping to lighter topics of conversation. Johnny kept a close watch on the people coming into the diner and noticed that while Elizabeth spoke with several that entered, she did not seem close to them. It was almost like she was keeping everyone on the fringes of her life and only floating out to socialize every one in awhile. He had just finished up and was waiting on her to eat the double chocolate fudge brownie that Mike had brought out to her when Sam walked in followed by Jason.**

** Sam looked at their table and her eyes widened as she sat a couple tables over. Jason's icy blue eyes flashed before he schooled his features into his normally stony visage. Johnny looked over and saw that Elizabeth was still eating her desert without acknowledging their presence. Silently applauding her, he reached over and snatched a small piece of the chocolate confection.**

** "Hey!" she laughed, making an attempt to grab back her food.**

** Popping the bit of food into his mouth, he flashed her a wicked grin. "I just wanted a taste."**

** "Then get your own. Chocolate is my weakness and I don't share!"**

** Smirking, he shook his head. "You just did." He pulled his wallet out and tossed a fifty on the table. "Let's get out of here."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Pulling his muscle car into her driveway, Johnny reached out and grasped her arm softly to stop her from getting out. "Wait, Elizabeth. Your front door is cracked open and I specifically remember locking it." When she turned frightened eyes toward him, he popped the glove box open and handed her a handgun. "Can you use one?"**

** "Um, yes," she whispered.**

** "Whoever it was is probably gone, but stay here and keep the doors locked. I will be right back." He quietly got out and shut the door while easing his gun from the behind his back.**

** Elizabeth watched, terrified, as he stealthily made his way into her house. She didn't know whether to pray that Tom was in there and that Johnny caught him, or that he was already gone. While she wished the nightmare would end, she also did not want Johnny to get hurt while helping her out.**

** Walking through the destroyed house, Johnny was enraged and sickened at the mess that he found in Elizabeth's bedroom. All her clothes had been ripped to shreds and scattered throughout the room. The words,_You won't escape me, bitch! I'm going to love seeing you again, princess!_, was written on one wall in bright red lipstick with, _I dream of you every night. Have you missed me?_, on the opposite wall. Frustrated, he growled as he cleared the rest of the house and then called the PCPD as he walked back to his car. Hanging up, he nodded at Elizabeth and she hesitantly joined him in the driveway.**

** "He is long gone. However, he destroyed the house. The only rooms untouched were Cam and Jake's." When she started to tremble he pulled her into his arms and held her. "I will make sure that he is caught, Elizabeth. I promise you that."**

** When Dante and Mac showed up they both looked over at them grimly before entering the house. When she started to follow them inside, Johnny tightened his hold on her. "Just wait. Let them do what they need to and then you can go in if you insist."**

** "H-how did h-he get in?"**

** "He kicked in the back door. The front must have been left unlatched when he left."**

** Dante walked back out and called for the crime scene investigators while Mac walked over to where they were standing. Looking at Johnny questioningly, he asked if anyone had went in before he arrived.**

** "I entered the house when we got back from lunch after noticing that the door was open. I had Elizabeth stay in my car and I came back out after making sure that no one was in there."**

** "Elizabeth, was your van here while you were gone, or did you meet Johnny?"**

** Paling even more, she sighed. "Johnny drove when we left this morning. My van has been here since I got home from work yesterday evening." **

** "We have to process the house, Elizabeth. And your backdoor needs to be replaced." Mac scrubbed the back of his hand over his forehead. "Lucky has the boys this weekend. Do you have anywhere to stay until at least tomorrow?"**

** "Elizabeth will be at my penthouse," Johnny offered up, ignoring the quick look that Dante shot him.**

** "Is that ok with you, Elizabeth?" Mac questioned, worried about how pale she was.**

** Pulling herself together and standing straighter, she nodded. "Yes. I will stay with Johnny until my house is finished being processed. Can I get some clothes out first?"**

** Mac touched her shoulder as she started to walk by. "Er, all of your clothes were destroyed, Elizabeth. They aren't salvageable."**

** "We will get you some things at the mall before heading back to my place," Johnny told her quietly. Looking up at Mac, he nodded at the older man. "Can I get her out of here?"**

** "Of course." Mac watched as the Johnny led the shaken woman back to his car with a raised eyebrow. Shrugging aside his curiosity about her company, he turned back to Dante. "I want Tom Baker found!"**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** It was almost three am when his phone rang and woke him up. Johnny quickly snatched the cell and answered. "Zacchara."**

** "Hey, it's me. I found him waiting around outside of Liz's house. We took him to the warehouse on Pier 52. How is Liz?"**

** Johnny looked over at the woman that was passed out on his couch. She had fallen asleep while watching a movie with him. He had stayed up with her until after midnight because she had not wanted to sleep. "She is hanging in there. I am going to wake her and tell her that I am leaving. I will be at the warehouse in about half an hour."**

** "I don't know if telling her that you have him is such an good idea."**

** "Would you rather she live in fear? Because I guarantee that the PCPD will not be finding Tom Baker's body after tonight." He sighed at the silence that greeted him. "Why else do you think she agreed to me staying with her during this? She knew that I would take care of the problem permanently."**

** "Fine. I'm just not happy with her being aware of what is happening."**

** Johnny snorted. "I'm not giving her details. Geez." He snapped the phone shut and moved over beside the couch. "Elizabeth, wake up, sweetie."**

** Her eyelids fluttered before rubbed at them and stretched. "Is it morning?" she groggily mumbled.**

** "Not yet. I have to head out for awhile."**

** Shooting straight up she started to get up. "What is wrong? Where are we going?"**

** "No, everything is fine. Actually it is really good. Some of my men found Baker." He saw her sapphire eyes widen in surprise and relief. "I have to go meet them."**

** Reading between the lines, she nodded that she understood what he was saying. "So it is finally over?"**

** "It will be soon. I didn't want you to wake up and worry that I was gone. Why don't you go on up to my bedroom and sleep. I might be gone for awhile."**

** "Are you sure? I can sleep on the couch or in the spare room so that you can get some rest when you get back."**

** Johnny shook his head. "I am positive. As for the spare room, it only has my piano in it. Head on up and I will see you in awhile."**

** Standing, she hugged him loosely and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much. I can never express how much help you have been." Padding her way up the stairs, she entered his room and laid back down. Finally able to escape the nightmare that she had been living, Elizabeth snuggled into the large bed and fell back asleep.**

** He headed out the door after watching her disappear up to his room, he nodded at the guard that he had posted last night after bringing her back to his home. "No one enters except for me, Tony. I shouldn't be too long."**

** "Yes, Mr. Zacchara."**

** Arriving at the warehouse, Johnny walked up to his second in command. "Where is he?"**

** "He is in the back room. I already worked him over pretty good. Do you want me to stay?"**

** "Tonight or in Port Charles?"**

** "Either. I finished setting up your business interests in Rome. So that is all set."**

** "I would rather you stay," Johnny admitted. "My father is starting to make a power play."**

** The other man shrugged. "That is fine. It is time to come back home. I didn't really want to at first, but if Anthony is getting ready to cause trouble, you will need me here."**

** "Get a clean up crew ready to move in. I want no trace of him being here. Tomorrow we will change up the guard rotation and introduce you." He started toward the room that the escaped Tom Baker was waiting in. Removing his gun and flipping the safety off, he acknowledged that this was the first time that he had not handed this type of job off to one of the other guys. He had every intention of making sure that the man knew exactly why he was dying.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Elizabeth rolled over and looked at the alarm clock, sitting up in surprise that it was after ten in the morning. Getting out of the bed, she made her way down the stairs slowly. Rounding the corner of the staircase, she gasped, shocked at who was sitting in the chair talking with Johnny. **

** Looking up at the sound she had made, Jagger laughed. "Hello, Elizabeth. Surprised?"**

** "Um, you could say that. What are you doing here? Um, I meant..." she trailed off, confused at seeing the him with Johnny.**

** Amused with her response, Johnny watched as she stared at Jagger. "Jagger works for me. He came back to help with a small problem that cropped up."**

** "Last I heard, you were the FBI."**

** "I was until Karen was killed. I went to work for Johnny a couple years later. How have you been?"**

** Sitting on the other side of the couch, she shrugged. "I'm doing ok. I have two little boys now. I am also a nurse at GH."**

** "I heard. You have done pretty well for yourself."**

** "Are you hungry? I can send someone to pick up some food?" Johnny offered.**

** She shook her head and bit her lip. "No, thanks. I actually needs to get home and clean it up."**

** "I sent a crew in early this morning. The doors and locks are replaced. They also cleaned the mess."**

** Her head jerked up in surprise. "I could have done that, Johnny. You didn't have to go through all the trouble," she protested.**

** "It was no big deal. Why don't you go shower and change. Then I will drive you over and make sure everything is done."**

** Both men watched her head back up the the stairs before Jagger spoke. "She hasn't really changed much. She was a sweet teenager when I left, but she is still just as beautiful." He raised his hands at Johnny's dark look. "Just an observation."**

** "Yeah, well, keep them to yourself."**

** Jagger shook his head, exasperated. "If you want more than a friendship, you are going to have to make it known, John. She was burnt badly in the past by another so called bad boy."**

** Eyes darkening at the mention of Jason, he only shook his head. "I want to take it slow and build up a friendship before I move forward."**

** "I think that you already have that. She let you help her, even though she hardly knew you. Elizabeth is a smart cookie, she knew exactly how you were going to handle that piece of shit if you caught him. Don't wait too long, Johnny. She isn't the type of woman that will be without someone for too long. She is too beautiful, compassionate, and men like the type of peacefulness that surrounds her."**

** Johnny knew that his friend was right, but was concerned about his business touching her quiet life. "What if Anthony goes after her?"**

** "You can't tell me that he isn't already aware that you have been with her for two nights. You and I know why, and that nothing happened except for you protecting her. But will your father honestly believe that? He is crazier than a loon, but he can read you, and you look at her with more than friendship in mind. I guarantee that she is already on his radar because of her connection to Morgan too," Jagger warned before shifting the topic back to rearranging some shipment times.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

** Elizabeth wandered around the house, still unnerved at knowing that a monster had invaded her sanctuary. There was no signs left that he had ever stepped foot inside of her cottage, but she still knew. Thanks to Johnny she had new doors and locks on both entrances, along with an alarm system. Shaking her head over him adamantly telling her that she needed to take security more seriously, she had to a giggle a bit. His men had also cleaned the house spotless. The only thing that she needed to do now was replace more of her clothes. She had bought a couple outfits yesterday at the mall but had not wanted to drag Johnny through a bunch of stores.**

** Making a mug of hot chocolate, she made her way to the back porch and sat on the porch swing. The past couple days had been an emotional roller coaster and she needed to relax. She knew that it would take her a awhile to completely get rid of the fear that she had felt at knowing that her rapist had escaped.**

** Closing her eyes and rocking gently, Elizabeth's mind drifted automatically to Johnny. Every since he had brought her home and left for a meeting, he had been on the edge of her thoughts. It amazed her at how different he was from what everyone believed. He had been her rock the past couple days. The time that she had spent with him had been enjoyable. He was easy to talk to and listened to what she had to say as well.**

** Her boys had even warmed up to him quickly the morning that he had taken them all to the park to meet Lucky. She had seen that his natural charm worked on kids too. The boys had laughed and joked with him while she had fixed breakfast. Normally Cam and Jake were standoffish with strangers.**

** Hearing footsteps and the sound of the side gate opening, her eyes popped open, looking around the corner. She relaxed when she saw Patrick and Robin rounding the corner. "Hey. Come on up and have a seat."**

** Robin joined her on the swing and Patrick lowered his himself onto the porch steps. "How are you holding up, Elizabeth? Mac told us what had happened."**

** Wincing at not being able to tell them that everything was now fine, Elizabeth nibbled on her bottom lip. "I am doing ok. I am uneasy, but hanging in there." At least that was not a lie, she thought.**

** Patrick flashed her a reassuring smile. "Do you want to come stay with us? We have plenty of room."**

** "I appreciate the offer, but I can't hide. I also won't bring danger to anyone else."**

** Robin looked at her speculatively. "Mac said that you left with Johnny Zacchara yesterday after the break in."**

** "He stayed with here the night before after he heard Georgie talking about the escape at Kelly's. He was concerned and showed up here, refusing to leave."**

** Noticing her blushing, Patrick smirked. He didn't doubt that Johnny may have been concerned, but he would bet that there was more to it than just that. "I am happy that someone was here for you and the boys."**

** "Knowing he was on the couch definitely made it easier to sleep," she confessed.**

** "Are you staying here tonight? I saw the men working on the doors this morning."**

** "Yes. I refuse to run out of my house again." Wanting to change the subject, she asked Robin, "Where is Emma?"**

** "My mom took her to the movies and then the park." Robin rolled her eyes. "That is what she said anyway. Patrick and I are betting that she teaching her to pick locks or rappel off of a building."**

** Choking on her cocoa as she chuckled, Elizabeth nodded. "I can see Anna doing that before playing in the park."**

** When Patrick's beeper went off, he excused himself to head off to the hospital. Watching her husband leave, Robin studied her friend. "Are you sure that you alright? We really don't mind if you want to use the guest room."**

** "It means a lot that you are offering, Robin, but I need to face this. I have to stay here or I might never be comfortable in my own home again."**

** "Maybe you will have company**

**in the form of a tall, dark, and handsome man again," she teased the nurse.**

** "He was only being nice," she protested. "He is actually a good guy once you see the other side. He is a friend, I guess."**

** Robin noticed the slight hesitation and wondered what exactly her friend really felt. Being a pretty astute individual, she could see the slight confusion about Johnny that Elizabeth was feeling. She also knew that pushing her talk about it would only put her back up. "Uncle Mac said that all of your clothes were destroyed yesterday. Have you went shopping yet?"**

** Happy with the change of topic, she shook her head. "Not really. I picked up a couple of outfits yesterday, but wasn't really in the mood to shop."**

** Robin bounced up and grinned widely. "Well, let's go to the mall. No self respecting woman has just a couple outfits! Besides, Patrick picked on me earlier so I think I need some new shoes!"**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Johnny exited his lawyer's building and paused when he saw Jason leaning against his car. Smirking at the not so unexpected visit after he had seen him with with Elizabeth at Kelly's, he resumed his short walk to his car. "Did you track me down for a reason, Jason? I have a busy afternoon."**

** "I have a question for you. What are you doing hanging around Elizabeth?" Jason demanded, cutting straight to the point.**

** Tilting his head and studying the enforcer, Johnny met his stare evenly. "How is that really any of your concern?"**

** Clenching his jaw, Jason counted to ten. "She is a friend and I don't want to see her dragged into our world."**

** Too late for that, he thought. "If she is such a good friend, you would know that Tom Baker escaped two nights ago." Seeing the other man's eyes widen, Johnny nodded. "I heard someone else discussing how he was going after Elizabeth again, so I offered her some protection since the police couldn't and she refused to go to Corinthos for protection."**

** "Is she alright?" Jason demanded.**

** "She is now." He knew that Jason would understand what he was not saying. "I made sure that everything was safe for her to go back home after he broke in yesterday and destroyed her room and clothes." **

** Cursing vehemently, Jason's eyes narrowed at another thought. "Fine. Thank you for that, but stay away from her."**

** Johnny walked over to the driver side and flashed a cocky grin. "I will, if she tells me to. We are friends, so of course I will see her. I have a better idea for you to maul over in your mind. Why would your friend refuse to ask your partner or you for protection? When I showed up she was alone with her two small boys. Must not be that close of a friend, Morgan." Waving cheekily, he got in the car and sped off, leaving the other man speechless and pissed.**

** Checking his messages, Johnny grimaced as he listened to his father rant on the voice mail. He quickly dialed the number for the guard that he had tailing Anthony. "Alex, it's Johnny. Where is he?"**

** "He is at the mall wandering around. He has been agitated all day, Mr. Zacchara." The guard paused, hesitant to add the rest. "Um, he has been following Miss Webber since he saw her in a clothing store."**

** "Dammit!" Johnny growled. "Just follow him unless he approaches her. Do not let him near her, Alex!" **

** Immediately after hanging up, he dialed Jagger. "Hey, it's me. My father is already following Elizabeth. He must have heard that I have been around her."**

** Jagger snorted. "It is actual the hot topic around town. Lucky Spencer is spouting it to anyone that will listen. You know, sweet dumb Elizabeth associating with the bad mobster."**

** "Yeah, I am sure that he is. After all, a drug addict police detective is so much safer."**

** "Where are you heading now?"**

** "I am on my way to the warehouse. I have all the men gathering for a meeting in about a hour. You need to be there so that I can make sure that they understand that if I am not available that you are in charge."**

** "Not a problem. I will be there in about twenty minutes. I also think that we need to discuss Claudia. She is making inquiries into moving here."**

** "Great! Just what I needed right now!" Johnny threw his phone in frustration.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Elizabeth groaned as they entered Kelly's and flopped into a chair. "I am never going shopping with you again, Robin! You dragged me into every store!"**

** Looking sheepishly at her friend, Robin offered a grin. "Sorry. I forget that not everyone loves it as much as Brenda and I do."**

** "Uh oh, did she drag you to the mall?" Georgie questioned as she joined them.**

** "Yes," Elizabeth huffed. "She seemed to think that I needed to replace all my clothes in one trip."**

** "I wasn't that bad," she protested.**

** Georgie winked at the nurse. "Yes, she is. How are you doing, Elizabeth?"**

** "I am alright. When we was at the mall though, I felt like I was being watched. It kind of freaked me a bit," she confessed. Knowing that Tom was no longer an issue, she had chalked it up to nerves and a case of an overactive imagination. **

** After they had all ordered their food, Georgie studied her nails before looking up at them. "I have a favor to ask. It's why I asked you to meet me here, Robin."**

** The young doctor motioned for her to continue as she took a sip of her milkshake.**

** "Can you to Mac? He needs to get out more often."**

** Coughing to cover her amusement, Elizabeth grabbed a cheese stick off the plate that was just delivered. "Sweetie, he is plenty old enough to find his own dates."**

** Robin shook her head. "He may be old enough, but he seriously needs help. Who do you have in mind, Georgie?"**

** With a gleam in her eyes, the younger girl confessed, "Diane Miller."**

** "NO!" Robin yelled and then blushed as everyone looked at her. "Sorry. She is way to upscale for Uncle Mac. How about Alexis?"**

** "But she is a hypocrite and so uptight."**

** "You both are insane. He will not thank you for plotting about him behind his back," Elizabeth warned. "You need to let him find someone at his own pace. But, I do think that Alexis is more his type, Georgie."**

** "So, I want to hear about your lunch date the other day, Liz. Ever since I have been in college and so busy, I am living vicariously through my friends."**

** Eyes wide, she shook her head. "It wasn't like that. He was being a friend and helping me out. That's all."**

** The two cousins shared a look before turning back to her. "Um, are you saying that you don't like him?" Georgie asked.**

** Sighing at their determination, Elizabeth threw her hands up in surrender. "He stayed with me because of what is going on. Before all of this, we hardly ever talked."**

** "Hmm, well I was just curious. He rushed out of here the other night while I was talking with Maxie about what had happened. Then the next day you guys are together here eating lunch. You guys were so at ease with one another that I just assumed."**

** Robin looked up and smiled when she saw her friend blushing again. She was just happy that they could get her mind off of the events of the previous days even if she would not give them a straight answer about Johnny. "When are the boys coming back?"**

** "Two more days before they come back. It will be the last visit with Lucky for at least a month. He is planning on going to Ireland with Shioban for awhile."**

** "He is leaving for a month? Doesn't it ever bother you? He cancels on them more than he has them," Georgie protested.**

** "It only bothers me because the boys get upset when he promises and doesn't come through. It gets kind of old after awhile. Poor Cam now won't even pack a bag until Lucky picks them up."**

** "Ladies, sorry to interrupt," came the smooth voice behind of Elizabeth. **

** "Jagger!" Robin screeched as she jumped up to hug her old friend. "How are you? How long are you back for?"**

** After hugging Robin and Georgie he pulled a chair over and sat down. "I'm good, I just got into town. I am back for good, or at least I think so."**

** "Do you remember Elizabeth?"**

** He nodded, smiling at the petite brunette. "Long time no see, huh." He turned back to Robin. "I ran into her this morning."**

** Cursing as her beeper went off, Robin stood. "I have to go. It was great to see you, Jagger. We will have to get together and catch up. Liz, do you need me to drop you off on my way?"**

** "I will give her a lift," Jagger replied before Elizabeth could respond.**

** "Ok. Remember, I am right down the street if you need anything, Elizabeth."**

** Georgie stood and asked Robin for a lift since she needed to get to her volunteer shift. Waving goodbye, Elizabeth watched them go before looking over at Jagger.**

** "Thanks for offering to get me home, but I can call a cab if you have something to do."**

** "Actually, I was looking for you. I wanted to make sure that you are dealing with everything alright."**

** Blinking, she nodded. "I am. I just think that things are starting to get to me though."**

** "How so?" he questioned.**

** "Well, Robin and I went to the mall earlier. The whole time that we were there, I almost felt like I was being followed. Silly, I know. I think the stress is starting to catch up."**

** Wishing that he could ease her mind, he knew that telling her Anthony had been following her would have the opposite effect. "Is everything ok at the house?"**

** "Um, all the work and cleaning is great. I just wish that Johnny hadn't added the alarm system. I feel bad accepting it, and he wouldn't let me pay him back. I do think that it will help me sleep tonight." She lowered her voice. "I still feel uneasy there even knowing that he isn't coming back."**

** "That is completely normal. It will take awhile to get your security back." He grabbed the check the waitress was handing to Elizabeth. "I got it. Are you ready to get out of here?"**

** "Aren't you going to eat?"**

** "I already ate." He tossed some bills on the table and ushered a confused Elizabeth out of the diner and around the corner. Pointing to where Johnny was waiting by his car, Jagger grinned. "There is your cab. I will see you around, kiddo."**

** Johnny held open the car door as she approached slowly. "Hey. I just wanted to check in and see how you are doing."**

** She slid into the car and watched as he walked around and got in the driver's side. Sitting back and watching him out of the corner of her eye, she inwardly sighed. She just couldn't get a good read on him.**

** "Robin tortured me at the mall by dragging me into every store. Other than that, it has been peaceful. Did you get your meetings out of the way?"**

** "Yep, and now that they are out of the way, I am in the mood for a drink and game of pool. Do you want to join me?" He watched as her eyes widened and she nibbled on her lip again. Wanting to groan, he unleashed a sexy smile at her. "I might even let you win a game or two."**

** "Sure, but I won't need you to let me win, Johnny." She studied her nails and winked. "I am sure that I can take you on my own."**

** Happy that she was finally loosening up, he only cast her a small look and laughed. "You're on. I'll take that bet, sweetheart." His smile grew when she reddened and once again started to chew on her lip. **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I enjoy reading all of your comments and ideas! I always thought that GH missed out on not doing a story b/w Liz and Johnny. They both have incredible chemistry with just about anyone they are paired with. After Liason ended, they were the couple that I kept waiting for, unless they could redeem Jason. (I so miss Liason) I personally think Johnny and Liz would've rock!

I miss Georgie and I am trying to think of someone to pair her with that could work well with the story. If any ideas let me know please. I always love reading the stories where Liz and Georgie share a friendship too. I would like to incorporate that bond in this story.

Enjoy and please review!

**Chapter Five**

** Jake's was crowded when they entered. The place was packed with dock workers and hospital staff alike. Johnny noticed that several of her coworkers stopped and looked at them in shock. Taking her smaller hand in his, he led her up to the bar to get their drinks, observing that the pool table was in use.**

** "Hey, Coleman."**

** The scruffy owner looked over and his eyes took in the couple standing before him. "Well, well, long time no see, Elizabeth. How is my favorite nurse?"**

** Elizabeth flashed her baby blues and winked at the man. "Aww, you know I've missed your usual brand of charm."**

** Coleman shook his head, eyes twinkling. "You want your usual tequila shots, Elizabeth? Beer for you, Johnny?" he asked them.**

** Johnny nodded. "Yeah, but just give us the whole bottle of tequila. That way you don't have to run to our table so much." **

** "You got it. Go ahead and find a booth and I will bring everything out."**

** They settled into a booth in the back and he watched as her eyes made a quick trip around the room before landing back on his face. "You really didn't need to get a whole bottle. I haven't drank for awhile."**

** "It's fine. I can afford the bottle." He paused as Coleman placed the two beers, salt, limes, and two shot glasses along with the bottle of tequila on the table. "Thank, Coleman." Pouring them a couple of shots, he grinned. "Here you go."**

** Elizabeth accepted the glass and wet her hand. He watched as she licked the salt and the slammed the shot down fast without blinking. After sucking on the fruit, she met his eyes and laughed at the look on his face. "Best way to drink it."**

** "I think I will pass, thanks though."**

** Another round quickly went down like the first. Looking over at him, she grabbed his hand and tugged it toward her. "Come on, Johnny, live a little." **

** "There is no way that I am licking my hand," he protested, enjoying the flush that the alcohol added to her porcelain complexion. Moving her hand over with his, he wet it with the liqueur and poured salt on it. Watching her as he raised her hand to his mouth he saw her eyes widen and then close as his tongue made contact with delicate skin. Releasing her slowly, he groaned and downed the shot glasses content. "You were definitely right, Elizabeth, it was better that way."**

** Turning red and her heart racing, she only managed a small cough. "Um, I am usually right about these things."**

** Delighted with this side of her, Johnny only laughed and took a swig of his beer, trying to contain the desire that had flared at the taste of her skin. Feeling someone watching him, he turned and met the unwavering gaze of Jason. Seeing that he was with Sam, Maxie, and Spinelli, he tipped his head in acknowledgment before giving his full attention back to the beautiful woman sitting across from him.**

** Elizabeth studied Johnny discreetly as they talked and drank. His teasing and flirting was causing her to react in like, which did not shock her at all. With his lean muscular body, dark hair and eyes, and killer smile, he was sexy as hell. The added surprise was the caring and compassion that she had witnessed the past two days. The spark that was developing between them scared her a bit. She had promised herself to never go down this road with anyone connected to the mob again, but he was smoothly making his way past her defenses.**

** "What made you decide to go into nursing?" he asked, catching her off guard.**

** Finishing off her beer, she waved her hand. "Being a struggling artist wouldn't take of care Cam. It barely took care of me. When I got pregnant, I knew it was time to change careers. Since I am a Hardy/Webber, medicine was the obvious choice. Although I did rebel and refuse to go premed like my parents and siblings. What about you? I know that you are stuck in the family business, but what would you do if you could?"**

** Chuckling over the way she phrased being in the mob, he ran his fingers over her hand lightly and felt her shiver in response. "Well, I love composing and playing music. Piano is my favorite instrument to play."**

** "You said you have one at your place. Do you play often?"**

** "Every chance I get," he admitted. "Playing helps me relax."**

** Hearing her name, Elizabeth turned her head and didn't bother hiding her annoyance. "Hi, Sam, Maxie."**

** "What are you doing here?"**

** Arching an eyebrow at Maxie, she lifted her shot glass. "Well, it is a bar and I am drinking, so I would assume that I am having a good time. Or at least I was until you two wandered over to be nosy. What do you want?"**

** Johnny spit beer on the table after listening to her while taking a drink. Amused at the look that she flashed at him, he laughed, causing the two women to glare at him. "Did you ladies need something?"**

** "No, we just came over to say hi," Sam answered while looking between the two of them.**

** Elizabeth snorted but didn't reply, causing him to smirk again. "Well, thank you, but we are getting ready to head out. Have a good night," he offered.**

** Watching them head back to their table, she shook her head in disgust. "They drive me crazy," she muttered. When eyes connected with Jason's at the other table, she paused before turning back to Johnny.**

** Standing, he offered her his hand and helped her up. Once on her feet, Elizabeth wobbled and swayed a bit. Johnny looked back at the table and noticed that tequila bottle was over half empty and he had only had three to four shots. Wrapping his arm around her tiny waist, he pulled her close to help her balance as they walked up to the bar. He was impressed at how well she handled her liqueur. The only clue that she was intoxicated was her less than steady gate.**

** Coleman shook his head as he took the credit card from Johnny. "Lizzie, I think that you drank more than on you do on your girls nights out."**

** Laughing, she nodded. "A little too much, I think. But hey, I am standing and talking."**

** "Did you need a cab?" he asked Johnny.**

** "Nope. I mostly drank beer. I will be fine, I didn't have nearly as much as she did." Taking his card back, he placed it in his wallet and looked over at Elizabeth. "You ready to get out of here?"**

** She started to nod and stopped as the room spun. Giggling, she leaned against his side as he pulled her close again. "Yep. I think that I need some food."**

** Kissing the top of her head without thinking, he smiled down at her. "I will cook you whatever you want. Let's go."**

** Jason watched them, unhappy with what he had been witnessing throughout the evening. As he had sat at his table, he had saw Elizabeth and Johnny flirting and laughing. Watching him lick Elizabeth's hand had almost sent him out of chair. Then seeing her snug against him with his arms holding her securely against his side as they left had added to his ire. He knew that it made no sense to be upset, that he had walked away to keep her and his son safe from the dangers that came from being connected to the business. Now it looked like she was heading into a relationship with the heir from a rival family. He wanted Elizabeth to be happy, but only wished that it was not with Johnny Zacchara.**

** "Jason, are you ok?"**

** He turned and met Sam's worried eyes. He smiled reassuringly at her before tipping his beer and emptying the bottle. "I'm good. Just thinking about getting out of here for the night. Are you ready?"**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Once they were in his car, Johnny turned and looked at Elizabeth. Her dark chocolate tresses were falling in waves around her slender face and her eyes were bright from the alcohol. He had to admit that she was breathtakingly beautiful.**

** "Are you going to feed me?" she asked, looking over and catching him watching her.**

** "I sure am." He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "Do you want to go to a restaurant or do you want me to cook for you?"**

** "Can you cook?" she questioned.**

** He laughed. "I am a single man that lives alone, of course I can cook."**

** "Then I guess I will brave your cooking."**

** When he pulled into his parking spot at the garage of his building, he got out and went over to her side of the car and touched her arm. "Hey, sleepyhead, lets get you up to the penthouse." **

** "Am I home?" she asked sleepily, leaning on him as he helped her out.**

** Thinking back to the half a bottle of tequila and several bottles of beer that she had drank, he cursed himself, especially considering her slight build. When she could barely stand, Johnny lifted her easily into his arms and headed toward the elevator. Worried about her, he knew that he should have not let her drink as much as she had. **

** Tensing as her lips brushed over his neck when she turned her head in her sleep, Johnny groaned as his body instantly reacted. Exiting the elevator onto his floor, he nodded at Tony as he opened the door. Seeing Jagger sitting on his couch, he raised an eyebrow at him.**

** "We need to talk, now. It is important," Jagger told him quietly, looking at him as Johnny cradled the passed out brunette.**

** "Fine. Let me get her upstairs. I will right back."**

** In his room Johnny placed her on his bed and removed her shoes. He debated on sliding her jeans off so that should be more comfortable but decided against it. He didn't want her to think that anything had happened while she was passed out. Pressing a light kiss against her lips, he covered her with the comforter before turning off the lights.**

** Once he was back downstairs he motioned to Jagger.**

** "Your father's guard contacted me after you turned off your phone. Alex heard him asking one of the men still loyal to him to get all the information on Elizabeth and you that he could gather. He also ordered a tail on her."**

** "Dammit! That means that he will know that she is here."**

** "Again. He already knows that you have spent the last couple nights with her. He thought it was all about Baker, but after you took her out, that won't fly."**

** Johnny sat on the couch and rested his elbows on knees. Holding his head in his hands, he sighed heavily. "I placed her in more danger. I should have stayed away."**

** "Then Tom Baker would have had her," Jagger scoffed. "I caught him at her house and the security there sucked. You protected her, Johnny. She knows it and so do I. Now you need to talk to her about the danger your father poses. She had to know that being around you would attract Anthony's attention."**

** "I wanted her to have the option of being connected to me, Jagger. Now she will be at risk no matter what. Even if she walked away tomorrow, my father is going to be a problem."**

** "She made the choice to be a part of this life several years ago. She was friends with Morgan for years. They have a child together. Granted they hid the paternity, but no secret stays hidden if someone is digging. We found it easily. Talk to her, Johnny. Be straight forward. There is no time. Tell her. I don't think that you are alone in your feelings, but you might have to have patience. Elizabeth has had a rough couple years and you have only been around on the edges of her life that she is aware of. How fast it is moving for her might freak her out."**

** "I will talk to her tomorrow after she sleeps off that tequila."**

** Jagger frowned. "Why did you let her get so plastered?"**

** "I didn't. I never realized how much she was drinking and she was fine until she stood up to leave. Once I got her in the car, the movement seemed to lull her to sleep." Grimacing, he looked toward the steps. "She drank over half a bottle of tequila."**

** Jagger whistled. "You need to watch her tonight and make sure that she is ok." He stood from the chair. "I need some sleep. I have to go get a hotel room until I find a place to rent."**

** Stopping him, Johnny shook his head. "I already told you earlier that you could stay here until you found a place. My couch is comfortable and it will save you the hassle of dealing with a lot of people."**

** "I figured that you would be on the couch tonight. Are you sure?"**

** "Yeah," Johnny sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I am going to sleep in my room in case she needs anything in the middle of the night. I'm concerned with all she drank."**

** "You are a glutton for punishment, my friend."**

** Johnny flipped his middle finger at his friend while heading toward the stairs. "There are linens and pillows in the hall closet. See ya in the morning."**

** Back in his room Johnny eyed the woman that was snuggled into one of his pillows. Frustrated at his body's reaction to seeing her in his bed, he grimaced as he headed into the bathroom to change into a pair of sweats. Joining her on the king sized bed, he vowed to stay on his side and not to touch her. There was no way that he wanted her to think that he had taken advantage of her.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Elizabeth awakened slowly, feeling secure and safe, wrapped in a delicious warmth. Her head spun slightly as she cracked an eye and came face to face with a sleeping Johnny. The fog began to lift as she noticed that she was snug in his embrace, facing him, with one of her legs hitched over his. Blushing furiously as she gasped in a breath, she saw him blink and his eyes open slowly.**

** Taking in her surprise and confusion, Johnny snapped awake. Bringing his hand up and brushing a lock of hair away from her eyes, he hesitantly asked how she was feeling. **

** Clearing her throat, she started to untangle herself from him when Johnny only tightened his hold. Jerking her startled gaze to his, she blushed again as she met his eyes. "Um, I feel alright."**

** Running his fingers lightly over her back, Johnny's eyes flashed when shivered. Bringing his lips close to her ear, he whispered, "You look amazing even just waking up."**

** Unable to help herself, Elizabeth ran her hands through his thick hair, her gaze never leaving his intense one. Catching her breath when he kissed her neck she mewed softly and arched against him.**

** Johnny groaned and flipped her onto her back and eased himself over her, trailing kisses along her collarbone while his hands lightly explored her body. "Oh, God, Elizabeth," he breathed against her ear.**

** The loud knock on the door had Johnny cursing vehemently as he rolled away from her dazed form. Jerking the bedroom door open hr growled at Jagger. "This better be good."**

** Jagger winced, understanding exactly what had been happening. "Sorry, but your father is demanding to see you. He is downstairs."**

** "Shit! I will be down in a couple minutes. Keep him down there!" Turning to Elizabeth and noticing her widened eyes, he sat beside her on the bed. "I have to deal with him. I will be back in a few minutes." Kissing her forehead, he reluctantly left the room.**

** Falling back on the bed and rubbing her face, Elizabeth wondered what had just happened. The attraction that she felt for Johnny was overwhelming her. It was scary the intensity between them just a few minutes ago. Pushing herself up to stand, she winced as she heard Anthony ranting. Realizing exactly what was being said, she stopped and gasped. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

** "What? What could be so important that you are here raising hell?" Johnny demanded as he trotted down the stairs, glaring at his father, knowing that this was going to bad.**

** Anthony returned the stare unblinking. "Have you lost your mind, Johnny! I can't believe that you have the mother of Morgan's child upstairs in your room! You need to start thinking with the head on top of your shoulders. This will put us under the microscope of Corinthos-Morgan!" he thundered, not bothering to lower his voice as he screamed in rage.**

** "Shut up!" he snapped back. "You have no idea what you are talking about."**

** "Really? You mean that Elizabeth Imogene Webber is not currently upstairs in your bed? That you haven't spent the previous two nights with her and it wasn't you at the bar on the docks with her? I'm not stupid, John! I have plans for that organization and they don't involve you taking up with her!"**

** Angry and worried that Elizabeth could overhear the ranting, Johnny scowled. "I am not going after Sonny or Jason. I made a deal that brings peace between the organizations a month ago and that won't change! As for Elizabeth, she is none of your concern. Stay away from her."**

** The old man cackled. "Of course she is my concern! She will ruin the peace that you so badly want. Maybe she will be useful after all."**

** Stepping closer to his crazy old man and grabbing his shirt, Johnny was breathing fire at the insinuations that Anthony was making. "I said to leave her out of it. Elizabeth is off limits! Do you hear me? I am not using her for anything!"**

** "Aww, how sweet. You really like that nurse. Interesting! Are planning on playing daddy to Morgan's son and her other one that was fathered by another man with connections to the Corinthos-Morgan Organization? Think Jason will like the idea of you nailing the mother of his child, the woman that he walked away from spouting the excuse of it being about the danger?"**

** "If you touch her, you will die, old man. Make no mistake in thinking that I am bluffing!" he exploded. "Get out and stay away from her and her boys unless you have a death wish!" Shoving Anthony toward a silent Jagger, Johnny growled. "Get him out and make sure that he goes home and stays there. I have to talk with Elizabeth." Without waiting for a response he turned and headed up the stairs.**

** Quickly returning to the bedroom from the landing where she had moved to listen to the conversation after hearing Anthony screaming about her, Elizabeth hurried into the attached bath room and shut the door. Taking deep breaths to calm her rapidly beating heart, she wiped the tears from her face. They knew about Jake kept repeating in her mind. While she was not scared or worried that Johnny would hurt him, Elizabeth was terrified that Anthony would use him to make a point.**

** "Elizabeth?" He knocked softly on the door. "Are you ok?"**

** "Uh, give me a minute please," she called out, wincing as her voice shook.**

** Hearing the tears in voice, Johnny cursed his father again. Going on instincts, he opened the door and looked at her small frame sitting on the edge of tub. Looking at her closely he saw the red rimmed eyes and fear that she was trying to hid from him. Pulling her up and into his arms, he breathed out in relief when she didn't push him away or tense. "You heard, I am so sorry."**

** "You can't let him hurt my boys," she pleaded, sobbing into his chest.**

** Silently tugging her into the bedroom, he gathered her into his arms as he sat on the bed. "I swear that he will not get close to you or your children! I will handle my father. There is no way that I am letting him hurt any of you."**

** Clutching his shirt tightly in her fingers, she looked up. "How long have you known about Jake? Is it why you are around?"**

** "No! I admit that I have known for a long time, since shortly after the Black and White Ball, but your son's paternity has NOTHING to do with what is going on between us." Sighing heavily, he eased his hands around her waist. "I have actually been watching you from afar for a long time. I never approached you before because I felt that you deserved better. I was also afraid of what just happened, bringing you to my father's attention. I want more than a friendship, Elizabeth. I want to see where the attraction between us is heading. I will understand if you can't take the chance. I know my father is evil and what he is capable of. Either way, I will protect you and your family, don't doubt that."**

** Resting her head against his chest and listening to his heartbeat, she thought over everything that he had just confessed. "You want a relationship, not a friendship?"**

** "I want both. I do consider you a friend, but I can't deny that I am attracted to you. You feel it too. You never hesitated to respond to me this morning." Rubbing her back to calm her and himself, he hoped that she was willing to take the chance. "My father will be contained. I will do everything in power to keep you, Cam, and Jake safe and out of danger from my business."**

** "I do like you, Johnny. I have feeling for you that I haven't felt in awhile. But your father frightens me," she confessed.**

** Lifting her head up, he met her eyes. "Walking away from me now won't stop my father, baby. If you really want to explore what is between us, don't let him influence your decision. Even if you walk away now, I will have to protect you. I don't trust him. He is unpredictable and ruthless."**

** "I refuse to let him determine my actions. I just want you to keep us safe. The danger exists if we are together or not." She offered a watery smile. "I want to explore what I feel for you. But what happens if it doesn't work out?"**

** "Elizabeth, I will never let anyone hurt you, whether we are together or not. I called Jagger back because of Tom Baker being on the loose. He is my second in command and very good, my most trusted. I want to put him on you and the boys, and they will need another guard when you are not with them. I will make sure that you are all safe."**

** Knowing that the risk was huge, she nodded. She wanted to see what could be growing between them and refused to use the danger as an excuse to walk away. She knew that Anthony Zacchara would not just lose interest if she ran away now. **

** "I am so sorry," he whispered.**

** "You did nothing wrong. You have already protected me from one nightmare, Johnny. And that was before you even approached the topic of anything else between us. I am more thankful for that than you will ever know."**

** His blood boiled at the thought of what she had lived through in her teenage years and what had almost happened again. Jagger was right. If Johnny had not stepped in, it was a real possibility that it would have happened again and Johnny wasn't sure if she could have survived it. "I did what I had to do to keep you safe. Just like I will concerning anything pertaining to my father or any other threat."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Elizabeth entered Kelly's with Jagger. She had went home to shower and change while Johnny headed to Crimson Point to deal with his father. After cleaning up she had decided to escape the quietness of her empty home and also wanted some lunch. Having a guard again made her uneasy because she was not use to someone following her everywhere that she went, but at least it was someone that she knew and trusted.**

** Seeing Georgie alone at a table, she smiled at the younger girl and joined her when she motioned her over with a bright smile. "Hey, Georgie. What are you up to?"**

** "Just escaping the drama at the house. Maxie is driving me insane over some fight with Spinelli." **

** Shaking her head, she felt for the younger Jones sister. Georgie had always been the calmer of the two. They had developed a friendship when Georgie had started babysitting her two boys between school and her job at Kelly's after Elizabeth's grams had passed away last year. "How are the classes going?"**

** "I'm bored with them actually." Laughing, Georgie turned her attention to Jagger who was sitting across from her. "Hi, Jagger."**

** He smiled in return. "Hey, kiddo." He tensed when the door opened and Jason entered with Sonny. All traces of friendliness erased from his face, he scowled at the mob boss. He still held a lot of anger over the problems that Karen had experienced due to her association with the Cuban.**

** "Are yo still able to watch the boys tomorrow night? I have a late shift and daycare will be closed about four hours before I am off."**

** "Yeah. I am looking forward to it." Georgie smirked. "Cam is certainly entertaining. I never know what he is going to say or do."**

** Elizabeth snorted in agreement. "He is a handful."**

** "Do you care if Coop comes over? He will be getting back from his trip tomorrow."**

** "No, I know the boys enjoy playing with him. That is fine." Taking a sip of her cocoa, Elizabeth groaned as Sonny finally caught sight of Jagger and scowled. "Shit. He never comes here. I am sorry."**

** Jagger shrugged. "It is fine, Liz. I know that I will see him, working with Johnny and all, kind of guarantees that."**

** Georgie's eyes widened in surprise. "You are working for Johnny?"**

** Amused at her shock, he nodded with a smile. "Yeah. I have been for awhile now."**

** Putting two and two together, she looked at him. "Are you here with Elizabeth as a guard?"**

** "I am."**

** "Good, I am glad. She needs someone to help her out right now."**

** Eyes widened, Elizabeth stared at her. "What?"**

** Georgie only shrugged. "With everything going on, it is nice to know that someone is taking care of you. It is also why Cooper felt that he should be with me tomorrow. Otherwise I was going to ask Mac if I could take Cam and Jake over to our house."**

** "I understand." Feeling bad because she could not confide in Georgie that Tom was no longer a threat, she dropped her gaze to her hot chocolate as the waitress appeared with her soup and Jagger's chili cheese fries. "Um, I had an alarm system installed the other day. Could you stop over before I leave tomorrow and I will show you how to operate it."**

** "Sure. Mac will be happy to hear that."**

** Following Jagger's eyes, she saw when Sonny had stood to approach their table, followed by Jason. When he was close he smiled at Elizabeth and Georgie and then scowled at Jagger again. "Elizabeth, I heard about your problems. I am willing to assign someone to help you out until Baker is caught."**

** "No thank you, Sonny," she refused stiffly. "I am just fine."**

** Ignoring her tone, Sonny only shook his head. "You need someone to keep you safe. We are worried." Jason remained silent, knowing that he could not tell Sonny that Johnny had eliminated the threat.**

** "She has a guard, Sonny. I am perfectly capable of protecting Liz."**

** Both men turned to Jagger in surprise and he bit his lip to keep from laughing at their looks of shock. Watching them, especially Jason carefully, he added in sneer, "John Zacchara wanted to make sure that she and the boys were protected. He called me back from an assignment out of the country to do just that."**

** Jason stared at him, his eyes swirling with unreleased emotions. To say that he was unhappy was an understatement. "She doesn't need a guard assigned by him," he spat.**

** "You are working for Zacchara? What the hell!" Sonny exploded. "And I agree, Elizabeth will not have you or him anywhere near here. They are using you, Elizabeth."**

** "Get over yourself, Sonny. Not everything is about you," Elizabeth snapped. "I am perfectly able to make my own decisions and I trust them to protect me. You on the other hand, not so much. You have made it clear through your actions over the last several years that we are no longer friends. Remember telling me that you owed me nothing? Well I didn't forget it."**

** Taken back by the anger and words, Sonny stared at her. "You are aligning yourself with our enemies."**

** Jason shook his head. "You are making a mistake, Elizabeth. Johnny is dangerous. Having anything to do with him is not a good idea."**

** "Why? Because you don't like him?" Georgie demanded. She had seen Johnny watching Elizabeth for months and then them together the other day having lunch. She knew that their was a growing attraction between the two. She also knew that Johnny had been keeping her safe while the two men in front of them only came along when it was convenient for them. "And how is Johnny more dangerous than either one of you?"**

** "This is bullshit!" Sonny spat as Jason tried to catch Elizabeth's eye, but she refused to look at him as she studied Sonny's reddening face.**

** "I am perfectly fine with Jagger guarding me. I stopped caring what you thought when you informed that we were never friends, that I was an obligation, Sonny. I think you should go. You have no say in who I am involved with."**

** "Involved with? So now you are dating Johnny? What about the danger that he will bring into your lives, to the boys?" Jason demanded, upset at the idea but having knew that it was happening by what he had saw last night. He knew that he needed to stop Elizabeth from making a mistake. He had given up their future together to avoid her and the kids being involved in the life that she would not be able to avoid if she dated Johnny.**

** Jagger caught the enforcer's attention. "Do you honestly believe that Johnny is more of danger to Elizabeth and her boys than Sam McCall?" he scoffed. Watching as the stone facade exploded into surprise, he smirked. "Because I don't. And I think this conversations over."**

** Seeing that they were going to argue, Elizabeth nodded. "I agree. We are finished here. There is nothing that either of you can say that will change my mind. You have no right to try and control me. Go away and stay out of my life. You only care when it is convenient, well, it is no longer convenient for me. I am done with people trying to control me and I refuse to let your hatred taint my life anymore."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** "You are being impossible, John. That woman is the key to taking Morgan down. Once I thought things through, I realized that this is a good thing. We can use her to unbalance him. He will never tolerate you being near his son." Anthony cackled with glee at the idea of getting rid of the enforcer. He knew that Jason Morgan was the only thing keeping Corinthos from sinking.**

** "No, you aren't listening! I am not using Elizabeth and neither are you! Get that idea out of your head now."**

** Anthony's cunning eyes darkened with rage. "Don't fall for her charms. All women do are betray men. She will be no different, John."**

** "You are insane! If you go after her in anyway, I will take you out. I already took out Baker. I will do the same to you if you come near her."**

** "So you killed the escaped rapist over the nurse. I must say that I am surprised. She must be one hell of a lay."**

** Shaking his head in disgust and aggravation, Johnny tossed his hands up in the air. "Pay attention and listen closely. I will not let you hurt her or those boys in any way. I will not tolerate your stupid plans or manipulations. Keep this up and I will bury you beneath your beloved roses."**

** Anthony watched as his son stormed out, contemplating all that that he knew and making plans. It was not everyday that he had a way to bring his enemies and his son to their knees. There was no way that he would not take full advantage of this situation. He only needed to figure out the best way to get what he wanted.**

** Johnny called the Alex as he sped down the road. "I want to know everything that the old man does. If he approaches Elizabeth, take him out by any means necessary. Her guards will be told the same thing."**

** "Yes, Sir. Also, Claudia is making plans to come home. She talked to your father after he returned from your place this afternoon. He seemed rather cheerful at the thought."**

** Groaning at the thought of dealing with his sister too, Johnny hung up. He did not need her added insanity right now. She was just as bad as their father. She believed in doing anything to get her way and could less about who she took down in the process.**

** Shifting his thoughts to Elizabeth, he couldn't believe that she was going to take the chance that came along with being involved him. It still surprised him that she had not ran after this morning. He knew that he had to deal with his family and quickly. They were a threat to her and he could not let anything happen to her because he had not been strong enough to resist the feelings that he felt for her. He knew if it came down to it, he would take his father out. There was no way that he was letting her go after having a small taste of what could be. **

** Pulling up in front of her house and seeing her on the porch swing, he relaxed. Jagger met him at the car as she watched them talk as she sketched. Hearing about the confrontation at Kelly's amused and worried him at the same time. **

** Jagger smirked. "I am heading back to the penthouse. Are you going to be here tonight or should I call Tony to take the night shift?"**

** "I will be here. Go and get some rest. And thanks, by the way."**

** "For?"**

** "Coming back and helping me protect her. I know that you hate it here."**

** "It's fine. I know what she means to you. And I have to add that I think you made a good choice. Elizabeth has the compassionate side that will balance you out and has always been extremely loyal to those that she cares about. She also can be a bit of fighter when pushed to her limit. Besides, the fun of pissing Sonny off might just be worth being back."**

** Heading up to the porch as he heard Jagger take off on his motorcycle, Johnny tipped his head at the sketch book. "I thought you gave it up. It's nice to see you doing art again."**

** "Well, I suddenly got some inspiration that I had been missing," she confessed.**

** Holding out his hand and taker her smaller one in his, he pulled her up and into the house. "Good, I am glad. Have you had dinner yet?"**

** "Yeah. I made a casserole. Do you want some?"**

** Ignoring the offer of food, Johnny gently shoved her backwards against the door after shutting it. Capturing her mouth with his, he nipped her bottom lip and deepened the kiss. Easing her head back and trailing kisses down her throat, he heard her soft moan. "This is what I want," he whispered against her ear, wrapping his hands around her waist and lifting her.**

** Elizabeth brought her legs around his waist and pulled his shirt off, letting it drop on the steps as he carried her to her room. Pulling him down with her as he laid her on the bed, she caught his eyes and looked into the liquid brown depths. "Me too," she breathed.**

** "Are you sure?"**

** Shivering as his fingertips brushed against her skin as he pulled her own shirt over her head, she caught her breath and nodded. Johnny immediately threw caution to the wind and focused completely on her.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

** Lightly tapping her pen against the chart that she was reading, Elizabeth looked over at Robin when she joined her at the nurses hub. "Hey. I haven't seen you much today."**

** Robin groaned and grabbed a chart from the rack. "It has been a madhouse in here. Patrick and I have had two emergency surgeries already. Didn't you and Mauruchi just get out of one as well?"**

** "Yep, a four hour heart surgery. Thankfully it was the only one left that I was scheduled to work. I am looking forward to my shift being over."**

** "I talked to Georgie earlier. She said that Jagger was working for Johnny Zacchara. When did that happen?"**

** "I'm not real sure. I just know that he has been for awhile." Elizabeth looked up as Epiphany walked up, looking irate. "What's wrong?"**

** The head nurse scowled and huffed out a breath in exasperation. "Carly Jacks, what else! She is driving me insane."**

** "What is she doing here?" Robin asked.**

** "Not getting the help that she needs psychologically, that's for sure!" Epiphany snarked. "She was yelling at Kate Howard over something. I called security, but I am so sick of that woman and her antics."**

** Elizabeth laughed. "I think that we all are." Turning her attention back to her paperwork, she missed Epiphany staring at the man sitting in the lobby watching the area.**

** "Uh, Elizabeth, do you know why that handsome man is sitting in my lobby? He has been there all day and keeps watching you."**

** Grimacing, she looked up and met her boss's stare. "Um, he is sort of my guard for right now," she admitted sheepishly.**

** Robin's head whipped around and seeing Jagger her eyes widened before turning to stare at Elizabeth along with Epiphany. "Since when is Jagger your guard?"**

** Uncomfortable being the center of attention, Elizabeth blushed slightly. "He started guarding me yesterday after Johnny asked him to."**

** Epiphany nodded. "Well, at least someone is taking your safety into consideration with what has happened. We are screening all entrances, but it is nice to know that you have someone watching out for you. Although I am a bit surprised by the source," she admitted with a curious look. "Just make sure that young man does not interfere with your job or the patients."**

** "Of course," she murmured before Epiphany left to check on the student nurses.**

** "Are you seeing Johnny, Liz?" Robin questioned softly. She had seen his car in her friend's driveway bright and early this morning and remembered how she reacted whenever his name was mentioned the other day at lunch. It was also obvious that Elizabeth was happier than she had been in awhile.**

** Nodding, she watched Robin out of the corner of her eyes. "Um, yeah. It happened so quick, but he is a good guy."**

** "Good, I am happy that you are finally getting back out there. Just be careful. His life is dangerous."**

** "I know, hence Jagger."**

** Robin laughed as she looked at her beeper. "Well, duty calls. See ya later, Liz!" she said before rushing off to the ER.**

** Finishing her end of shift paperwork, she gave her relief report on the patients and sighed, happy to be done. She changed quickly and met Jagger outside of the locker room. "Finally done!"**

** "You look tired," he commented, looking at her.**

** "It was a busy day. The last surgery was complicated and long."**

** Ushering her onto the elevator, he pushed the garage button. "I don't know how you stand in one spot that long. I would go insane."**

** "I'm on my feet all day. After a while you don't even notice."**

** Walking toward her car with her, he scanned the darkly lit garage. Jagger was not happy to see the tall man leaning against the motorcycle parked beside her vehicle. Seeing that Elizabeth had not spotted him as she dug through her purse for her keys, he murmured softly to her that Jason was waiting for her.**

** Elizabeth's head snapped up and she frowned. "Jason, what are you doing here?"**

** He eyed Jagger before focusing on her. "I would like to talk to you."**

** "I don't think that is a good idea right now. I am tired and have an early morning appointment tomorrow."**

** "We need to talk," he countered.**

** "Fine, but not now." She met his unwavering stare. "I am tired, Jason."**

** Refusing to back down, he shook his head. He needed to make sure that she knew she was making a mistake by getting involved with Johnny. His life was just as dangerous, if not more so than his own. Deciding to ignore Jagger, he turned his full attention to Elizabeth. "I think that it needs to be now, before you get involved with Johnny any deeper. What are you thinking, Elizabeth? You have to know why this is not a good idea."**

** "Why can't you just be happy for me without spouting off about the danger? He makes me happy, Jason. I'm not stupid. I know that there are risks."**

** "What about the kids?" he demanded, his usual calm deteriorating.**

** "I always think of my sons and I don't appreciate you implying that I don't! I have been raising Cam and Jake by myself with only sporadic help from Lucky. You have no say in what I do anymore. You gave that up, remember. What is so wrong with me wanting to be happy? Everyone else is!" she snapped in agitation. Feeling Jagger touch her arm softly, she looked up at him and found his eyes staring at the man upsetting her.**

** "Elizabeth, I think that you should go ahead and get in the car. I will be there in a minute." He waited until she had closed the passenger door before turning to face the other man. "You need to back off, Morgan. She is a big girl, perfectly able to see whoever she wants."**

** "What happened to hating everything that Sonny stood for?" Jason demanded. "You are working for someone in the exact same business, Jagger."**

** Jagger's eyes flashed. "No, Johnny has never got a young woman addicted to pills and took advantage of them. He also believes in protecting the people that he cares about, so that makes him different from you too. You left her, Cam, and your son unguarded." He laughed at the sheer shock on the enforcer's face. "The secret is not very well hidden. Johnny has known since the Ball. You really shouldn't throw stones while living with the woman that has repeatedly placed your son in danger. Johnny and Elizabeth are both consenting adults and are very aware of what this relationship could bring."**

** Pinching his nose and trying to contain his temper, Jason shook his head. "It will only end up hurting her or the boys, one of which is MY son," he snarled, his legendary control snapping.**

** "No, your problem is that Elizabeth is moving on with someone that you don't like or approve of. You never claimed your son before. In fact, you never even see him, so you don't get to play that card and expect anyone to honestly buy it."**

** Jason took a step forward before catching himself. "I walked away because I loved them!"**

** "No, you walked away because you are a coward and would rather be with someone like Sam McCall. Shouldn't you be at home waiting on the pregnancy test results with her?" Smirking at the confused look, Jagger chuckled. "Sam bought a pregnancy test today. See, we take all threats into consideration, and after reading the very in depth files that Johnny has about the people in this town, I intend to make sure that Sam stays away from Liz. You are with a woman that watched your son be kidnapped, hired men to threaten Liz and the boys with guns, and that has verbally attacked her repeatedly. I don't call that love, and no one else would either." **

** "She made a mistake, one that she regrets. Stay away from Sam!"**

** "I will as long as she stays away from Liz. Let go of this need to control who Liz is with. It won't happen. The chemistry between her and Johnny is electric. He really cares about her. You need to accept that."**

** Burning with anger, Jason watched as Jagger got in the car and drove them out of the garage. He wanted Elizabeth happy, but not with someone from his world. Johnny Zacchara was not an option and he needed to make her see that somehow, especially since they knew that Jake was his son. He didn't trust Zacchara not to use that fact to get what he wanted.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Georgie sailed into the kitchen where Elizabeth was making waffles. "Good morning!"**

** "Georgie!" Cam squealed with delight while Jake waved as he shoveled food into his mouth. **

** "Hey, Cam. I hope I'm not late, Elizabeth."**

** Sliding a plate in front of Cam, she smiled at the energy that Georgie always seemed to have. "Nope, a little early actually. Do you want a waffle?"**

** "Theys good," Jake added with a syrupy smile at her. **

** "Sure, thanks. I skipped breakfast at the house. Mac was arguing with Maxie again."**

** "It's not a problem. How are you and Cooper doing? He seemed upset when you left last night."**

** "He is a tad upset with me," she confessed with a heavy sigh. **

** Handing her a plate with a waffle and sitting across from her with her own, Elizabeth smiled at Georgie. "What happened?"**

** "He keeps pushing the issue of living together. I don't know if I am ready. Everything that went wrong with Dillon keeps running through my mind."**

** "Georgie, no one can decide except for you, but I do want to say something. Don't let yourself get talked into something that you are unsure of. If he really loves you, he will wait until you are ready."**

** "What if he won't wait for me?" she asked softly.**

** "Then he is not the right guy. Sweetie, a healthy relationship involves compromising and supporting one another. Talk to Cooper. Tell him what you are feeling." Looking at the clock, Elizabeth stood. "I need to go or I will be late. Cam, Jake, be good for Georgie. Mommy loves you." Kissing each one of their cheeks, she looked over at her friend. "I shouldn't be too long. Bye!"**

** Elizabeth drove over to the hospital and hurried to Kelly's office. Being taken straight into an exam room she had to admit that being friends with the doctor had its upsides. Kelly rushed in and waved at her before dropping tiredly into the chair.**

** "Hey, Liz. Last nights full moon has been hell," the woman groused with good humor. "So, what did you need to see me for."**

** Squirming a little in her seat, she looked up at her friend. "Well, I was wondering what form of birth control would be best for me considering my past. I know that anything hormonal is out because of the incident with the birth control pills and Ric. I kind of needed your suggestion."**

** Kelly's eyebrows raised. "I think that I have missed some serious need to know gossip, girl. Please tell!"**

** "Kelly!"**

** Amused at Elizabeth's embarrassment, Kelly smirked before getting serious. "Well, you could always go with condoms or an IUD. We already discussed the other options after you had Jake and you weren't comfortable with them. Are you interested in an IUD?"**

** Sighing, she shook her head. "I just hate that I can't take the shot. I was hoping that the new one might be a possibility."**

** "Sorry, it still has hormones in it. Even though they are low levels, it is still too dangerous."**

** "Stupid Ric," she muttered. "Alright. Thanks anyway." **

** "Oh no you don't," Kelly admonished as Elizabeth stood. "Who are you seeing? I didn't know that you were involved with anyone."**

** Elizabeth blushed. "Um, Johnny Zacchara."**

** "Wow! He is one hot man, you lucky girl."**

** Laughing as Kelly leered, she smacked her arm. "Be good!"**

** Linking her arm through Elizabeth's, Kelly led her out into the hallway of the hospital the back way. "I am always good!" she winked. "Are you able to get away for a Girl's Night Out? Lainey, Robin, and Nadine are all ready for one too."**

** "I don't think it will be anytime soon. Lucky went to Ireland with Shioban for a month. They left yesterday. With work and daycare, I don't really feel comfortable leaving the boys with a sitter to go out right now. Cam was upset that Lucky was leaving for so long."**

** Kelly shook her head. "You are a saint to put up with his disappearing all the time, Liz. And then there is the way that he talks to you all the time." **

** "Not a big deal. I have been dealing with his selfishness for a long time. I gotta get out of here and go relieve Georgie. Thanks for squeezing me in, Kelly."**

** "Your welcome. See you tomorrow."**

** Leaving the hospital and heading toward her car, she gasped when someone grabbed her arm. Spinning around, she came face to face with an upset Johnny. "Hey, you scared me."**

** "Sorry, I called your name and you didn't hear me." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her. "Why did you leave before Jagger got there? I thought that you were off today. Tony called and told me that you had left without a guard. He wasn't sure whether to stay with Cam and Jake or follow you."**

** Elizabeth winced. "I am so sorry, Johnny. I forgot. I am not use to having guards. It has been several years since I had guards following me everywhere."**

** Taking her hand in his, he walked with her to her car. "I understand that it is a lot to adjust to, but you have to be more careful. My father is very unstable, Elizabeth. Please don't take unnecessary risks." Reaching her car, he looked over at her and smiled, trying to ease the tension that had overwhelmed him after the call saying that she had taken off alone. "Did you get called in?"**

** "Uh, no. I had a doctors appointment."**

** "Are you ok?" he asked with concern, looking her over intently.**

** Elizabeth blushed, looking away. "I'm fine. I just needed to talk with Kelly."**

** Understanding that she was uncomfortable, he pulled her close again and cupped her face to look into her eyes. "I missed you last night," he whispered against her ear.**

** "I missed you too. Do you want to come to dinner tonight with me and the boys? I promise not to poison you."**

** Johnny laughed. "Sure."**

** "We usually eat around seven. Any requests?"**

** "Whatever you already planned is fine. I have a meeting, unfortunately, in about a hour. I will follow you home and Jagger will be there until I get back."**

** "Do you need Jagger? I will stay with the Tony, I promise, if you need to take him to the meeting."**

** Seeing her concern, he shook his head and pressed a quick kiss against her forehead. "I will be fine. It's not a business meeting, it is something personal that I need to address." **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Johnny walked into Jake's and spotted Jason sitting at a booth in the back. Making his way over to the other man, he knew that this was not going to be a pleasant talk. Sliding into the seat across from him, he met the icy stare. "What did you want, Jason?"**

** "I want you to walk away from whatever plan you are up to."**

** Snorting, he shook his head. "I have no plans. What are you talking about?"**

** Grinding his teeth, Jason slammed his hand on the table. "Are you honestly telling me that you aren't using Elizabeth? You would do anything to get one up on Sonny and me."**

** "No, I am the one that came to you wanting peace between us. I am not using Elizabeth at all. Why is so hard for you to believe that I care for her? She is an incredible woman. She is smart, classy, and sexy as hell." Johnny ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Do you still have feelings for her? Is that what this is all about?"**

** "You know that I am with Sam. I care about Elizabeth, yes, but not as anything more than a friend. Jagger told me that you know about Jake, so I am not going to beat around the bush with you. I want a better life for them than the danger from our world." Jason grabbed his beer. "I didn't walk away for her to get involved with you."**

** Johnny smirked. "But you did walk away. You threw her and those boys away and never looked back. Elizabeth knows the dangers that come from being with me. I explained it all to her and let her decide. She wanted to to see what develops between us, Jason. And unlike you, I respect her right to choose. I would have walked away if that is what she wanted, but she didn't. Jake being your son biologically does not matter one way or another to me. I look at him the same way that I do Cam. They are a part of her, you don't even factor into the equation."**

** "And what happens when your world gets them hurt?" Jason demanded. He was not happy to see that Johnny meant what he was saying, that he really cared about Elizabeth, but he still did not trust him.**

** "I brought Jagger back to help protect them. I will take out any threats against them, all of them, no matter who they are from."**

** "I may not be able to make Elizabeth stay away from you, but I will kill you if you hurt her or the boys," Jason stated coldly.**

** "I have no intention of hurting her. But maybe you should look in the mirror once in awhile. Do you think that she didn't hurt when you got back with Sam? Or how about the way that you let your best friend Carly belittle and attack her all the time?" Johnny shook his head in disgust. "Honestly, I think that you are jealous. Well, get over it. I am not going anywhere."**

** Glaring, he leaned toward Johnny and growled. "You know nothing. I am happy with Sam. I am not jealous of you, but I am not giving up on getting her away from you either."**

** "Well, good luck with that. Do you think that she is going to listen to you after learning that you are having another child? One that you are planning on being there to raise? I bet that she will tell you to take your concern and shove it. Maybe you should stick to your no contact rule that you made when you paid her off to stay away. Don't look so surprised. Jagger told you that I have files that are very detailed. I can even tell you that Elizabeth has never touched the five million. It is still sitting in an account growing interest while she works her ass off to take care of two boys as a single mother. Although I guess that I should thank you. Without your screw ups, I wouldn't have exactly what I want." Johnny winked at him and smiled. "Nothing will get in our way, Jason, not even you."**

** Thinking about murdering the arrogant ass across from him, Jason stood and threw some money on the table and walked out.**

** Johnny leaned back in the booth and chuckled. It amazed him how the stone cold enforcer lost all ability to hide behind his mask when discussing Elizabeth. Glancing at his watch, he saw that he still had time to stop and pick up a few things before heading to her house. After the day that he had been having, Johnny was looking forward to spending some time with her.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

** Jake was running through the house giggling as he tried to escape getting into his pajamas after his bath. Laughing, Johnny swooped the blonde haired little boy into his arms and tickled his belly. "Just where is your mommy, Jake? You need some pj's," he teased the little boy as he headed for the stairs where Elizabeth had disappeared up to to get the boys ready for bed.**

** "No clothes!" Jake pouted, clingy to Johnny.**

** Elizabeth giggled as she started down the stairs to find her missing child. "Yes, baby boy, clothes. It is bed time."**

** Glancing up and seeing her standing there half drenched with water from bathing the boys, Johnny immediately felt his desire flare. Clearing his throat, he handed the little imp over when she held out her arms. "I think your escapee likes being mostly naked."**

** Kissing Jake's hair, she nodded. "Tell me about it. Getting him dressed is a nightmare."**

** "Do you want me to read to Cam while you settle Jake in for the night?"**

** Smiling at the offer, she shook her head. "He is already out, but thank you for offering. You wore him out playing football. Just relax and make yourself comfortable. I will be down after I get Jake in bed and change my shirt."**

** His eyes narrowed as he looked over her appearance. "If you insist. Good night, buddy." He laughed again when Jake pouted as Elizabeth carried him the rest of the way back up the stairs.**

** Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, he pulled it out and hit talk. "Zacchara."**

** "Hey, Johnny boy. Are you with your little woman?" Anthony sneered with disdain.**

** "What do you want?"**

** "Can't a father call and talk to his son every once in awhile without being interrogated?"**

** "Not when the father in question is bat ass crazy. What do you want?"**

** Anthony cackled. "Yep. You must be at Miss Webber's house. The boys must still be awake with how cranky you are. Maybe you should put the little monsters to bed and get in a better mood."**

** Sick of his father's crap, Johnny sighed. "Is there a point to your wonderful call?"**

** "Of course there is, Johnny boy. I am letting Claudia come home. She will be arriving in three days. I thought that you might want to invite your woman to meet her. We could have a family dinner."**

** Cursing that his sister would soon be back, he grimaced. "I am sure that Elizabeth would rather pass. What are you up to?"**

** "Oh, you know, making nice. Isn't that what you wanted?"**

** "No. What I want is for you to stay away from her and the boys. There is no way that I am letting you or my darling sister anywhere near her. You both are insane and evil."**

** "It runs in the family, you know. Maybe you should think about that when you take her to bed tonight. She must be a wild cat to get you to play house," Anthony taunted, trying to rile his son up.**

** Johnny closed his eyes and counted to ten, wanting to avoid shouting at his father. It only seemed to encourage his behavior. "Tell you what I will do. I am hanging up now, but tomorrow we will have another conversation about you staying clear of Elizabeth."**

** "Sure. Although I seriously doubt if it helps," Anthony replied in an amused tone before hanging up.**

** Staring at the phone in frustration, he shook his head. They needed to find out what Anthony was planning. Johnny knew that he plotting something, he could feel it in his bones. Add in Claudia and that meant double trouble.**

** Hearing the light footsteps on the stairs, he smiled over at Elizabeth as she walked over and sat beside him. "Jake finally go out?"**

** "Yep. I wish I knew where he got all the energy from." Glancing over at him, she saw the teasing look. "What?"**

** "Nothing, I was just thinking that you can be pretty energetic when you want to be."**

** Flushing, Elizabeth slapped his arm. "And like you aren't?"**

** Johnny smirked and pulled her close for a brief kiss. "Only when provoked."**

** When the door bell rang they both jumped slightly. Johnny stood and glanced out the window. Unhappy to see who was there, he hid his distaste and pulled open the door. "Hello, Dante."**

** Surprised to see the mobster in Elizabeth's living room and answering the door, Dante's eyes moved past him to see Elizabeth stand. "Hello, Elizabeth, Johnny. I am sorry to just drop in, but Mac and I wanted to make sure you were alright." **

** "I am hanging in there. Have you heard anything?" she questioned while knowing that they hadn't.**

** Amused at the way she was handling the detective and not letting on that she knew Baker was dead, Johnny stepped back and closed the door as Dante fully entered the house.**

** "Unfortunately, no. After the breaking and entering here, it has been quiet. His fingerprints were found on the surfaces, so we know it was him."**

** Shuddering at the idea of the animal in her house, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around herself. Noticing her reaction, Johnny stepped up behind her and protectively wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pulling her back so that she was leaning against him. "Maybe he saw that I assigned her a guard and knew that he would not get close. Elizabeth is not left alone and she won't be until you catch him." Seeing Dante's eyes narrow at him, Johnny mentally shook his head. He did not understand while everyone found the idea of him and Elizabeth so odd.**

** "Well, I should get out here. I just wanted to make sure you were alright, Elizabeth. I promised Lucky I would check in on you too."**

** Rolling her eyes, she replied sweetly, "Yes, I know he was worried. After all, he knew that the man who raped me was on the lose and he jumped on a plane to go to Ireland, leaving me with the boys. I don't know what I would do if he cared anymore, it might smother me."**

** Johnny burst out laughing while Dante looked at her in surprise. Ignoring both of them, Elizabeth smiled at Dante. "I appreciate your concern, Dante. Tell Mac that I am ok. Better run on home to Lulu now. Bye." Shutting the door in his face she met Johnny's amused eyes that were brightly lit with his laughter. "What?" she asked innocently.**

** "You really do have a wicked streak."**

** "All of us so-called good girls do, Johnny. He pissed me off. He only brought Lucky up because you were here."**

** "It's nice to know that I don't have to worry about you letting someone getting the better of you in a verbal smack down match," he teased. "Do you want a beer? I am going to grab one."**

** "Nope. I think that I am going to drink a glass of wine instead. I'm not much of beer girl unless I am chasing something." Heading into the kitchen and pouring herself a glass, she looked over at him. "I do want to again for taking off today. I feel bad that you were worried."**

** "I wasn't mad, just concerned. You need to stick close to Jagger when I am not here. Anthony called tonight and while nothing was threatening in an overt way, I know he up to something. Plus my sister is coming back. She is as looney as he is."**

** "Trust me, I have no desire to tangle with either one of them. I just wanted to get to my doctors appointment and forgot."**

** Johnny caught her eyes with his. "I noticed that you were uncomfortable earlier when I asked, but is everything ok?"**

** Embarrassed, she ducked her head. "Yeah. I just wanted to see about some birth control options, but there aren't any I can take that I am comfortable with. It was no big deal, more like an informative discussion instead of an actual appointment."**

** Stopping and thinking on what she had just revealed, Johnny grabbed her wrist and gently tugged her over to him. "Just for clarification, you aren't already on anything?"**

** Swallowing, she shook her head. "No, there was no reason to be. I can't take anything hormonal after Ric almost killed me with birth control pills."**

** "And I never used anything the other night," he said softly.**

** "Um, well, we will from now on. We just got caught in the moment. I'm sure it will be fine."**

** Capturing her with a surprise kiss, he smirked against her lips. "Swept away doesn't even begin to do it justice. Is there a chance?"**

** Elizabeth sighed. "There is always a chance, Johnny, even with protection. Nothing is perfect. I'm sorry."**

** Tightening his hold when she tried to move out of his arms, he kept her where she was. "Uh uh, you aren't going anywhere. You don't get to say you are sorry. If it happens, it happens. I'm not going to stress over it." Before she question him, he swung her up in his arms, lightly nipping at her ear. "When I saw you earlier in that wet shirt, I wanted to take you right then. Now that the boys are in bed, I say that I get to do exactly what I wanted to do then. Trust me, you will definitely enjoy yourself."**

** Reaching up and nibbling on his neck, Elizabeth innocently widened her eyes. "Really? How can you be so sure?"**

** Dropping her swiftly on couch and stunning her, Johnny growled as he caught her wrists in one hand and held them above her head as he ripped her shirt open, scattering the buttons. Shoving her skirt up above her waist, his eyes flashed as he trailed kisses down her neck to her chest. "Because you are going to be begging before I give you what you want," he warned as she moaned and arched beneath him. When she whimpered and tried to get her hands loose to touch him, Johnny met her eyes and saw the desire swirling in their depths. "Uh uh, not yet," he whispered roughly as his free hand drifted down to remove her lacy black panties. Brushing his palm against her lightly and causing her to shiver in anticipation, he crushed his lips to hers when she gasped in delight.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** "I don't wanna go to school! How come I have to and Jake doesn't? It's not fair!" Cam pouted as he stomped his foot.**

** "Cameron Steven Webber, stop that this instant! Jake isn't old enough to go to school yet, you know that," Elizabeth scolded. "Now put on your shoes right now, young man."**

** Jagger stood at the doorway and tried to hide his smile at the scene before him. Normally Cam never gave Elizabeth any trouble but this morning they were butting heads every couple of minutes. **

** Glancing at the clock, Elizabeth grabbed her purse and the Chugging Charlie backpack. "Come on. We are running late." Lifting up Jake, she grabbed his bag for daycare and looked expectantly at Cam who scowled but headed out to Jagger's SUV. "Sorry," she muttered. "I don't know what has gotten into him this morning."**

** "It's not a big problem, Liz. He is just being a normal seven year old."**

** Rolling her eyes, she sighed. "Lord, help me if this is how it will be every morning."**

** After they had dropped Cam and his guard off at the school, Jagger headed to GH. "Are you on a short shift today? I didn't think you worked until you called me last night."**

** "I wasn't suppose to. I am sorry if it messed up your day. There is a staff meeting for all surgical staff that I couldn't get out of."**

** "You didn't mess my day up. I just thought that I might have messed up when I wrote your schedule down." After parking he lifted Jake out of his car seat while she grabbed the bags. Tony was already waiting to walk with them to the daycare and go on duty.**

** Dropping the toddler and guard off, she headed toward the staff meeting room while Jagger took a spot outside of the door. As she sat down beside Robin, Elizabeth sighed. Her morning had been hectic and she was almost happy to be at the hospital to escape the craziness.**

** "You look exhausted, Liz. Are you sick?" Robin asked with concern.**

** "No. I had problems with Cam this morning and before that Jake fought getting dressed. I am just wondering where my sweet children went."**

** Patrick chuckled. "They are boys, Elizabeth. Sounds completely normal to me."**

** Debating on smacking him, she was amused when Epiphany did it for her. "Just wait until Emma is older, Patrick. I want to be there when she brings the first guy home."**

** Scowling at the thought, he glared at her. "Uh uh, no dating for Emma until she twenty."**

** Robin snickered. "Sure. I just hope that she doesn't inherit your earlier dating attitude."**

** Once Steven entered and started the meeting, Elizabeth steamed as she listened to him talk about cutting back on hours. With the economy the way that it was, she wasn't shocked, but it would still hurt her financially. Even working full time, she was barely making, but when they cut her shifts by two a week, it would kill her. **

** Dejected, she left the meeting and headed back to the garage with Jagger silently. Jake was staying in daycare for the day to have some interaction with the other kids and she just wanted to go home and relax. Hopefully she could throw the funk off that she was in before the boys got home.**

** Watching her brood, Jagger knew that she upset. He had heard what the meeting was about and understood that she was concerned. However, he also knew that she had five million that she had not touched yet. He was sure that Johnny would never let her struggle without helping.**

** "Did you need to go anywhere else, Liz?"**

** She was just starting to shake her head when Jagger grabbed her arm and pushed her slightly behind him. Peeking out from behind him, she was uneasy when she saw Ric heading toward her with an arrogant expression.**

** "Elizabeth, what are you thinking? I thought Anthony was joking when he told me that you are dating Johnny. Have you lost your mind? First Morgan and now Zacchara?" he snapped angrily.**

** Eying her ex husband, she slowly smiled at him. "You are right, Ric." Seeing his eyes widen with surprise, she smirked. "Yes, I lost my mind when I was married to you! I regained it when I divorced your ass! Who I date is none of your concern. You are not a part of my life anymore and I would like to keep it that way."**

** "I was never as dangerous as Johnny and Jason!" he protested hotly.**

** Arching her eyebrow, she looked at him in disbelief. "I disagree. No one else has ever secretly fed me birth control pills to the point that I overdosed and had a pulmonary embolism. No one else kidnapped a pregnant woman and chained her up in my house. Give me a break, Ric. You have no room to talk about anyone being dangerous."**

** When he took a threatening step toward her to grab her arm, Jagger blocked him and sneered. "I think that Elizabeth has made it clear that she doesn't want to talk to you. I would listen to that and leave."**

** "I have every right to talk to her! I don't know who you think you are!"**

** "And I have every right to tell you to go to hell," she snarked at him. "We have nothing to say to one another, Ric. Leave me alone."**

** "Fine, but this isn't over. I am not letting you waste your life with a mobster, Elizabeth," he vowed. "I will get you away from Johnny if it's the last thing I do!"**

** Shaking her head at his skewered views, she turned to Jagger. "Do I have stupid written on my face? Because people sure like to act like I do."**

** Amused at her, he helped her into the vehicle before releasing his laughter. Elizabeth was certainly starting to get her feisty side back. She was reminding him of the teenager that had told off the world when they tried to interfere and tell her how to live her life.**

** Catching movement out the corner of his eye as started the vehicle, he frowned when he saw Sam watching them closely while trying to conceal herself behind a truck. Wondering what she was up to, Jagger made a mental note to contact the man that they had watching her. Others might think that she had changed and regretted her past actions, but he had no such beliefs. She was just as dangerous as Anthony was on a bad day.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Johnny watched as Claudia sauntered down the stairs and joined them in the den. The past six years had hardened his sister and she was looking older than her actual age. "Claudia, what made you decide to come home? I thought that you hated it here."**

** "I do, John, but I got bored. Besides, I heard you were making peace instead of branching out and taking what we need from Corinthos-Morgan to expand."**

** "We don't need anything. The organization is doing fine."**

** "You went to the enemy to get a truce. That is not how you should be operating," she protested.**

** "I doubt if Morgan will be inclined to work with John now. I think your brother might have really hurt his alliance," Anthony stated with a gleeful look at Johnny. "He is involved with the woman that Morgan felt deserved better than him. I heard from some of the men that you had an interesting meeting with him at that run down bar."**

** Johnny shrugged. "He walked away. I am not. I don't care if he gets over it or not. His feelings are not my problem."**

** "Are you talking about that skank McCall, John? Please tell me that you are not touching that." Claudia was sick at the idea of her brother being conned by that type of woman.**

** With a devilish snicker, Anthony shook his head. "No. He is seeing the young Miss Webber."**

** Claudia's eyes narrowed at that. She always did research on people that she might have contact with and that woman's named had been mentioned several times throughout the years, and always linked to Morgans. "John, what are you thinking? She doesn't belong in this life. She is too weak."**

** Shaking his head, he held up his hand to stop her protest. "Don't even go there, Claudia. Who I am involved with is no one's concern but my own." Turning to glare at his father, he snarled, "I caught your man near her house the other night. I told you to stay away from her. I meant what I said. She and her kids are off limits!"**

** "No one is off limits in our world, John. Do you think that you can actually protect the little nurse?" Anthony taunted with twinkling eyes. "I never dreamed that she would be of more use against you instead of that brain damaged moron that Sonny depends on. I guess only time will tell if you can protect her."**

** Watching the byplay of her father and brother, Claudia knew exactly what the old man was up to. He was intending to use the woman to control John, something he had not been able to do for years. _Interesting_, she thought. Filing that bit of information away in case it was needed, she knew that she had to meet this woman face to face. It was something that she needed to do to see if she was as good of leverage that their father believed. Before it was over, Claudia planned on heading the Zacchara Organization and she did not care who she destroyed in the process.**


	9. Chapter 9

Warning...this chapter has some foul language. It's not really too bad, but I didn't want to offend anyone so I thought I would tell you in advance.

Thanks again for all the awesome reviews! Please keep them coming! They make me want to update faster when I know that people are enjoying the story.

**Chapter Nine**

** Jagger had been guarding Elizabeth for almost five weeks now with no major problems, which only made him uneasy waiting on something to happen. With Anthony, Claudia, Sam, and all the other people who were less than thrilled with her and Johnny's relationship he knew that it was only a matter of time before something big happened and it made him on edge. However his main concern right now was keeping himself from killing Lucky Spencer who had just returned from Ireland.**

** Standing in the front doorway, he listened as the self centered man screamed at Elizabeth. He was seriously considering shooting the little punk but only smiled wickedly when he saw Johnny's car pull into the driveway. When his employer and friend stepped onto the porch, Jagger only held up a hand so that he could hear what was being said inside the house. Johnny's eyes narrowed as he listened.**

** "You never learn, Elizabeth! I agreed to raise your bastards as my own to keep them safe! Why am I doing that if you are openly sleeping with another mobster?" Lucky demanded, seething at the fact that Johnny was practically living with her and the boys.**

** "Lucky, I am happy with Johnny. He is a good person. Our relationship is none of your concern. And my boys are not bastards!" Elizabeth shouted back, enraged that he would even utter that aloud.**

** Glaring, he snorted. "You have two children and neither one has their biological father in their life. What do you think they are?"**

** "Screw you, Lucky! If you don't want to be in their lives, fine! I would rather they have no father than someone who obviously detests their very existence!"**

** "I gave up my self respect for you and played daddy for your children. Well, I am done! If you are going to fuck Johnny Zacchara he can raise your brats!" he stormed.**

** "Get out, Lucky! Don't come back! My relationship with Johnny has nothing to do with this. You evidently never loved my boys. They are better off without you anywhere near them! Thank God they aren't yours! They would be hypocritical drug addicts that don't know how to keep it in their pants! You are certainly no innocent angel either!" **

** Enraged, he grabbed her arm and jerked her backwards as she started to walk away, causing her to gasp with pain. "Don't walk away from me you bitch! We aren't through!"**

** Johnny entered the house and locked his furious eyes onto Lucky. "I would advise you to let go of Elizabeth before I put a bullet between your eyes," he said in a deceptively calm voice.**

** The lethal look in the other man's eyes had Lucky releasing his painful grip on Elizabeth's arm. Shoving her toward the mobster, Lucky sneered at him. "Take the whore! I hope you enjoy it because I am out of here!"**

** Johnny stepped into his path and stopped him. "If you ever talk about her or the boys like that again, being a detective will not save your sorry ass," he stated coldly. "You are no longer to have ANY contact with all three of them. My lawyer will drawl up papers to relinquish your right to Jake. Don't fuck with me, Lucky, sign the papers when you get them. The guards will be told to stop any attempts you make to get anywhere close to them. This was your only warning, you better take it!"**

** Recognizing the promise in Johnny's eyes, Lucky gave a short nod. "No problem. They are more trouble than they are worth." Darting one last look of contempt at Elizabeth, he stormed out of the house and past Jagger who glared at the man.**

** Moving toward Elizabeth, Johnny took her into his arms and held her as she cried. "Are you hurt?"**

** "Just for the boys sake. I can't believe that he felt that way about them." Her heart was breaking for Cam and Jake. She had never thought that Lucky would abandon them because he was unhappy with her choices. "He never really loved them, did he?"**

** Sighing and sitting her on the couch, he ran a hand over his face. "I don't think so, Liz. I always thought that he used them as a tool to control you." Hugging her closer as she cried again, he rubbed her back to calm her. "They are better off this way. He has been breaking promises to them for months. Cam never even asks for him anymore. It will be ok, Liz. They have you. You have always been there and they know that you love them."**

** Sniffling as she wiped her tears, she nodded. "I know it is for the best. He has too much hatred to be around them. I can't believe that I was that blind."**

** "He is good at manipulating people. You just seen his true colors today. Where are the boys now?"**

** "I had Tony take them to Robin's when I saw how mad Lucky was. I knew it was going to get ugly."**

** "Why didn't you have Jagger throw him out?" he asked.**

** "Johnny, it would've only delayed the blowup. It was better to deal with it straight on."**

** Silently disagreeing, he kissed the top of her head. "When are the boys coming home?"**

** "Actually, they are staying with Robin and Patrick tonight. Patrick wanted to have someone to race cars with," she admitted with a shaky laugh. "He is just as big a kid as they are."**

** "Why don't you go change and we will go out." Watching as she went upstairs to change, he motioned Jagger in. "Why were you on the freaking porch listening to him talk to her like that?" he demanded.**

** Flinching at the anger in his voice, Jagger ran a hand through his short hair. "He had just arrived. They had only been inside for about ten minutes before you pulled in. I would have never let him hurt her, John."**

** Releasing a breath in frustration, Johnny nodded. "I know. I am sorry that I snapped. It just pissed me off to hear what he was saying."**

** "It's fine, John. I know how you feel about her. I am going to go since you are here now. I am going to call up Brenda for a dinner date."**

** Barking out a laugh, Johnny shook his head in amusement. "You do know that Sonny will freak out. He has been trying to get her to talk to him since she returned from Paris."**

** Unconcerned, Jagger shrugged. "We are friends. I don't really care what Corinthos thinks. Although if it pisses him, that is an added bonus. Besides, Liz and Brenda use to be close. I might bring her by later. They will be happy to see each other."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Claudia looked around the dark and dimly lit bar. Jake's was certainly not her usual drinking establishment. Scrunching her nose in distaste, she looked around more closely and finally spotted her brother in a booth in the back with a petite brunette. Studying the woman closely she could see the appeal that attracted Johnny.**

** Elizabeth Webber was classy and gorgeous in a sweet and innocent way. Even watching them from a distance, Claudia could see how much her brother liked the young mother by his body language. While she loved John, she had no qualms about doing whatever was necessary to take over the business, and it looked like using the sweet nurse just might be the ticket to getting the upper hand.**

** Deciding to play nice for now to get Johnny to lower his guard some, she made her way over to the couple and tried to look surprised. "Johnny! What are you doing here?"**

** Grimacing, he raised his face to look up at her. "Hello, Claudia. Since when do you come to small town bars?"**

** "I was just getting the lay of the land." Focusing her attention on the woman, she introduced herself. "Hi, I am Claudia, John's sister."**

** Feeling uneasy under her watchful gaze, Elizabeth offered a faint smile. "I'm Elizabeth." **

** Scooting her scowling brother over, she sat down with them. "Johnny should bring you over to meet the family. I've been home for a month now and we hardly see him lately because he is spending all his time with you."**

** Elizabeth laughed, unable to contain herself. "I've met Anthony. He really didn't like me so I won't being going over to visit him anytime soon."**

** Coleman walked over and nodded to the new woman. "Do you guys need another round?"**

** Shaking his head, Johnny looked over at Elizabeth. "Do you want drink?"**

** "No, my first one didn't really settle well after the chili cheese fries."**

** "How about you, beautiful?" Coleman asked Claudia.**

** Arching an eyebrow at the slimy bartender, she nodded. "I will have dry martini."**

** Aggravated at his sister just showing up and welcoming herself to join them, Johnny rolled his eyes. "Are you going to tell me what you want?"**

** Elizabeth watched their exchange as they bickered back and forth. She could see why he was worried about her returning. Claudia reminded her of a harder version of Sam. She also did not trust her anymore than she did Sam. "So, Claudia, how long are you staying in Port Charles?"**

** "Until I get what I want," she responded sweetly as Johnny narrowed his eyes again. He didn't understand why his sister was playing nice, but he really didn't care. He had no intention of letting her get close.**

** "Claudia, we are going to get out of here. Try to stay out of trouble."**

** Watching as he stood and walked over to Elizabeth as she got up from the booth too, she smirked. "Being good is no fun, John. Goodbye you two."**

** Reaching the fresh air outside of the bar, Elizabeth glanced over at him. "How did you end up normal? She was trying to hide it, but Claudia is just like Anthony."**

** "I wouldn't say I am normal, Elizabeth, far from it actually. My upbringing was not exactly ideal."**

** Wrapping her arms around his neck, she eased his head down to hers and touched her forehead to his. "So. While mine was nothing like yours, I had an abnormal upbringing until I moved in with my grams. Trust me, Johnny, you are nothing like them."**

** "Hi you guys. Are you leaving or coming?" Sam asked from where she stood a couple feet away with Jason watching them with curiosity. **

** "We are leaving," Johnny answered. He met Jason's watchful eyes and smirked. "You probably should too, Sam. After all, a bar is no place for a pregnant woman."**

** Grinning broadly at him mentioning the baby in front of the little twit, she leaned against Jason. "I am not drinking. We just wanted to play some pool." Seeing Elizabeth had not flinched at the news of the baby, some of her smugness dissipated.**

** Jason remained silent as Sam talked, inwardly grimacing as Elizabeth never released her arms from Johnny. She only moved them around his waist as they stood together. He wanted to speak to her, but knew now was not the time. It would set Sam's back against the wall. He was going to have to find a way to talk to Elizabeth. Her relationship with Johnny was never suppose to last this long. He had waited patiently for their break up but it had never happened. Now he was worried about how close they were becoming. Sonny was also ranting at him over it, convinced that Johnny was a danger to their organization. Jason still hadn't figured how that linked in with Elizabeth. She knew nothing of their operations.**

** "Well, you guys have fun. We need to go." When Elizabeth went to step away, she paled and swayed. Reaching out and steadying herself against the hood of the car, she took a deep breath.**

** "Hey, are you ok?"**

** "Um, yeah, I think. Just a little dizzy," she offered slowly, trying to get her bearings back.**

** "Maybe you should sit down," Jason suggested, watching her as she swayed again and Johnny wrapped an arm around her to help her stand.**

** "No, I just need to get home and relax. I'm just exhausted."**

** Looking up into Johnny's concerned eyes, Elizabeth tried to reassure him. "I'm fine, Johnny. Maybe it was the alcohol."**

** "Elizabeth, you didn't even finish one drink and I have seen you drink way more than that." **

** Shakily walking to the passenger side of the car, she turned toward Sam and Jason. Sam was watching her carefully while Jason was alternating between concern and eyes flashing with anger as he watched Johnny help her. Sighing, she knew that she had to get Johnny away from him. The tension between the two men was thick. "You guys enjoy your game and congratulations on the baby." Bile rose in her throat as she said it, but she was determined that she would not be bitter toward Jason.**

** Closing her door softly, Johnny headed back to his side when Sam touched his arm, stopping him. "Has she been sick?"**

** Looking at her curiously he wondered why she cared. "No. she has been fine. Just tired lately." He frowned at her when she laughed and saw Jason look at her with a scowl. "What is so funny, Sam?"**

** "Did you ever stop to think that she might be pregnant, Johnny?" She smirked at him. "Maybe we should congratulate you too. After all, Liz has no problems getting knocked up."**

** Grinding his teeth to control the urge to beat the younger man, Jason sincerely hoped not. That was the last thing that Elizabeth needed in her life. She would never be free from a connection to Johnny if that were the case.**

** "Sam, I don't think one dizzy spell equals a pregnancy, but thank you for your concern. Have a good night." Johnny slid into the car and glanced over at Elizabeth. "Are you feeling better?" he asked as he started the car.**

** "Yeah, I think sitting down helped a lot. What did Sam have to say?" she questioned as he pulled out of the parking lot.**

** "She was just asking if you really alright," he said, avoiding the actual suggestion made by the woman in question . "Do you want something to eat? We could swing by Kelly's."**

** Noticing that he was tense, she reached over and touched his thigh. "I would rather you tell me what is going on. Something is bothering you."**

** Johnny squeezed her hand. "I am fine. You just worried me a bit back there, Liz."**

** Pulling into the driveway he noticed Jagger sitting on the porch swing with Brenda and laughed when Elizabeth squealed with delight and jumped out of the car. Watching the two woman hug, he was happy that Jagger had text him that the former model wanted to stop in see Elizabeth. He loved to see her happy, and he knew that Robin and Georgie were her only close girl friends since Emily had died.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** "Well?" he demanded as soon as she entered the room.**

** "You were right. If he isn't in love already, it is quickly heading in that direction."**

** Anthony rubbed his hands together with eagerness. John had always been strong willed and hard to manipulate. Now thanks to the Webber girl, he had a pawn to use against him. She even gave him a way to take Morgan out of the game by having his son. "This will be too easy!" he crowed.**

** Claudia nodded. "What do you want done? It needs to be planned and executed perfectly. He protects them well and doesn't trust us. He has a guard on her that never worked for you, same with the brats."**

** "He always was smart about following his instincts." Anthony paused as he thought about his options. Taking the boy first would have both John and Morgan looking for retribution. Taking the woman would destroy John and knock him out of the equation. "We will deal with the lovely Miss Webber first. This should teach Johnny not to turn his back on family."**

** Sneering at the idea of them actually being a family, Claudia shook her head in disbelief. The old man really was crazy if he believed that either one of his children cared about him. She was only helping because she wanted the power and control that her brother currently had. "How do you want this taken care?"**

** Thinking back on a visitor that had shown up weeks ago begging for help, Anthony knew that he was the perfect scapegoat. The man was obsessed so it would not be a stretch to think that he had freaked out and taken the young nurse. "Call Ric and tell him that I want to talk to him. Seems our lawyer wants his ex wife away from Johnny boy very badly. We can use that to our favor."**

** Anxious to get it going, she reached for the phone.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Elizabeth ran a hand lightly over his bare chest and rested her head against his shoulder as his hand trailed over her waist as they lay entangled in the sheets catching their breath. The last bout of lovemaking had left her exhausted. Feeling herself drifting off to sleep, she snuggled closer and kissed his neck.**

** Feeling her heartbeat slow and her breathing evening out, Johnny brushed her hair away from her face to see her eyes starting to close. "Did I wear you out?" he teased.**

** "It was definitely worth while," she murmured sleepily.**

** "That it was, but then again it always is. It won't hurt the baby, will it?" he whispered gently, hoping to catch her off guard. He had suspected for a couple days, but after the incident at Jake's he needed to know. Once he thought back over the night, he had realized that she had not even taken a sip of the drink that he got her when they first arrived.**

** "No, it is perfectly fine," she answered in the same half asleep mutter before her head snapped up and her eyes instantly lost all shreds of fatigue in them. "How did you know? I was waiting to say anything until I seen Kelly in two days."**

** Tenderly stroking her face, Johnny smiled as happiness engulfed him. "I have suspected for the past couple days because you were so tired. Then when you got dizzy and almost passed out, I pretty much knew. Especially since I knew there was a possibility. Are you ok with having another baby?"**

** "I am, although I was surprised at how quickly it happened. Are you?"**

** Seeing the fear and uncertainly, he moved so that she was under him and brought his lips down on hers. "Very much so. From the night that I knew there was a slim chance, I wanted it. You are an incredible woman and wonderful mother, Elizabeth."**

** "I thought you would be upset because it was so soon," she admitted, nibbling on her lower lip.**

** "It was quick, but I fell in love with you just as quickly."**

** Gasping at that statement she looked up and it reflected clearly on his face. "I never dreamed that I would fall in love again until you pushed your way into my life, making me experience feelings that I thought were long dead inside of me. I feel like I have always loved you, Johnny. I just don't want you to feel trapped or regret this."**

** Cupping her chin so that she couldn't turn her face away, he smirked down at her. "I have been watching you since the Ball, Liz. I don't know if I would have approached you if it had not been for the threat that brought me to your doorstep. I was always certain that you deserved so much more than what I could offer. When you agreed to take the chance with having a relationship, I was shocked, but there was no way that I was letting you go. I knew that I loved you. I won't ever walk away, I can guarantee you that."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Elizabeth looked over at Robin and Brenda and giggled. "You can't be serious! Why would you agree to meet with Carly, Brenda? You know how insane she can be?"**

**"She said that she wanted to have a nice civilized conversation." Brenda shrugged her shoulders. "I am willing to see what she wants. My curiosity is piqued."**

**"I think you have just lost your mind," Robin commented with a scowl. "She has an agenda. Carly always does."**

**"Probably, but I am more than able to hold my own with the blonde banshee." Brenda looked over and groaned when the door to Kelly's opened and Sam walked in with Maxie. "Trouble just walked in, Liz."**

**Glancing over her shoulder, Elizabeth saw the twosome and frowned with trepidation. "Just perfect." Seeing Jagger's eyes narrow as he observed the woman, she offered a reassuring smile. **

**Robin held up a hand as her cousin opened her mouth. "Maxie, we are enjoying a nice lunch. If you can't be nice, please just walk away. Elizabeth and Brenda are not in the mood to listen to your rant and neither am I."**

**The small blonde glared at Elizabeth before turning to Robin. "I just wanted to say hi. I never see you anymore except for at the hospital. After all, I am your family, not little Miss Perfect. Who is now hanging around with another mobster. Guess the bad boys excite her, huh!"**

**"At least I am past the whiney drug addict stage," Elizabeth snarked as she lifted her water glass. "Have you spoken to Lucky lately, Maxie? He is upset with me. He might let you supply him again."**

**"What have you done now? He is a good man."**

**With disbelief Brenda snorted. "You really are warped, Maxie. Go away!"**

**When she started to protest Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her to an empty table. Robin shook her head and frowned. "I really worry about her sometimes. How her and Georgie are sisters is beyound me."**

**"Maybe one was switched at birth," Brenda joked as she looked over at the other table. "I still don't understand why she hates you for her affair with your husband, Elizabeth. It makes no sense."**

**"It never has but I stopped caring a long time ago." **

**Robin looked at her watch and sighed. "I have to get back to the hospital. My lunch is almost over. When are you on again, Liz?"**

**"Tomorrow. I switched with Nadine."**

**Brenda and Elizabeth watched as the doctor rushed from the diner. Picking at her brownie and catching Sam watching her, Elizabeth shook her head at the other woman. Noticing that her friend's attention was focused on the other two women, Brenda snapped her fingers in the younger woman's face. "What is up? You are spacing out."**

**"Nothing really. It just seems like Sam is way too interested in what I am doing lately."**

**"She is something else. She reminds of me of a more sly Carly."**

**Both women jumped when Jagger moved beside Elizabeth, blocking the newly arrived Claudia from getting too close. "Ms. Zacchara, what do you want?"**

**Eying the handsome guard, Claudia chuckled. "I just wanted to speak to my brother's little toy real quick. After all, we hardly know one another."**

**"What did you need, Claudia? It is ok, Jagger."**

**He shook his head. "Sorry, Liz, but John made it plan to keep his family away. He doesn't trust them, and with good reason too."**

**Claudia placed a well manicured hand on his chest. "I am harmless," she purred softly. "What could I possibly do to hurt the little nurse? She doesn't even have the little kiddies here for me to meet."**

**"No. If you want to talk with her, then you need to contact John."**

**"Jagger, it is fine. Claudia, did you need to say something?"**

**"I just wanted to say hi and maybe join you for lunch. My brother is sure keeping you under lock and key. Makes me wonder what is so special about you. After all, you are not exactly unknown to this world considering your past."**

**Hearing enough of Claudia's cloaked comments, Jagger pulled Elizabeth up and started to nod at Brenda to get up when he felt Elizabeth sway. As her hand clutched at the table to steady her, he slipped an arm around her waist and looked over at her as she took a gulp of breath. "Liz, are you ok? You look like you are going to pass out."**

**Struggling to battle the nausea and dizziness back, she closed her eyes for a second. "I am fine. It's nothing." Reopening her eyes she met Claudia's narrowed ones. "I am just tired, Jagger. Let's go."**

**"Tired again?" Sam asked with mock concern. When everyone's attention turned to her, she offered a sly smile. "I think I was right the other night at Jake's. Don't you?"**

**Tossing her a quick look, Elizabeth only turned back to Claudia. "Have a nice day. Brenda, let's go. I need to relieve Georgie. She has an afternoon class."**

**Watching the trio leave, Claudia turned and looked at the con woman that was smirking. "What do you know?"**

**Sam laughed. "The bitch is pregnant again. They may not have said it, but all the sympoms are there. You are going to be an auntie. I think that she only got herself knocked up because Jason and I are pregnant too." Seeing the flash of anger in the other woman's cold eyes, Sam nodded happily. She knew that there was no way that Claudia would allow that baby to be born. She was more power hungry than Sonny. Now Sam just needed to make sure that Sonny himself found out. He would see it as the ultimate betrayal for Elizabeth to have the child of his and Jason's enemy.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Johnny stood at the site were one of his storage warehouses used to stand. The fire department had finally got all the flames out and now the arson investigators were sifting throught the ashes. Shaking his head, he turned and eyed the foreman. "I want this place cleared as soon as possible. I want the warehouse rebuilt and extra protection on the shipment that is due in tonight." **

**Turning to head back to his car, Johnny paused at seeing Jason leaning against his car while watching him. Frustrated with the days events and getting woke up at three this morning because problems, he approached the enforcer with a frown. "Is this your handy work?"**

**Shaking his head, Jason looked past him at the still smoldering ashes. "No. Ours on pier 44 burnt too. I thought maybe you, but evidently not."**

**"Are we done then? I am having a shitty day and not in the mood for the same song and speech."**

**Annoyance flittered across his features. "I want you away from Elizabeth and the boys."**

**Rolling his eyes at the expected demand, Johnny sighed. "I can't and won't do that, Morgan. We have had this discussion multiple times already and I have not changed my mind. You and Sam are happily married and expecting a baby. You should focus on that."**

**"I just want them safe."**

**"They are safe, I made sure of that. Nothing will touch them."**

**"Jake is my son! You know that. I have a right to want him raised without your influence."**

**Tired of the same old dance, Johnny offered a malicious smile. "It's funny in a way. You hate me and I am not overly fond of you. Kind of ironic that our children will be half siblings." Seeing the hatred and shock that passed through the cold eyes, he laughed. "For once Sam was correct. Elizabeth is pregnant. Are you going to congratulate me on my impending fatherhood like I did you?"**

**Stepping forward and clenching his fists to keep them at his sides, Jason stared at the other man with intense hatred. "Maybe I should just take Jake. After all I am his father. I have rights."**

**Johnny's own eyes took on a fierce lethal flatness. "You gave your son away without looking back until I became involved with his mother. If you even attempt to take Jake, I will release every shred of proof that I have about Sam and the kidnappings and the incident in the park." Arching a brow and smiling, Johnny smirked. "I even have a tape recordered conversation of Sam talking about how you rescued Jake and convinced Elizabeth not to press charges. Wonder if you could be charged as an accessory after the fact? Don't get me wrong, Jason, I would have no issue with you being in your son's life but there is no way in hell that you will TAKE Jake from the only parent that has ever been there without fail for him. Or will I give that whore you married another chance to get rid of that precious boy." Meeting the unflinching gaze, he immediately let his smirk drop. "You might want to think carefully about your choices because I meant what I said. If you go for custody I will make sure that your bitch ends up in the pen."**

**Wondering what exactly Johnny had, Jason ran a hand over his face. "I don't like you near my son, Cam, or Liz. You bring danger into their lives."**

**"Life has danger and nothing erases it all. Only thing that you can do is protect those that matter. I'm not you, Jason. I will not leave my child or Elizabeth because of fear. You just worry about Sam, your wife." Shoving past the silent enforcer, Johnny opened his car door.**

**Jason quickly grabbed his arm and stopped him from getting into the vehicle. "If you hurt any of them I will kill you!"**

**He jerked away and laughed. "Just like you did Sam? Stop being a hypocrit, Jason. Why don't you run back to Sonny now and do your job. I am sure that he did not give you permission to care about your son. It takes away from him and his needs. Go back to your true love."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Claudia stormed into the mansion and threw her purse on across the room and flopped on the couch. Anthony stared at his daughter who was in the middle of a snit and looked over at Ric who was eying her warily.**

**"What happened? You were suppose to make nice and get to know the Webber woman."**

**"Johnny's freaking guard won't let her out of his sight! And now I know why he is so protective of the little bitch," she spat angrily.**

**"Well, enlighten us."**

**"She is pregnant. Johnny's little slut is knocked up! I will not have her giving birth to the heir of the organization. She is a nobody that deserves nothing!"**

**Ric sat stunned at the news while Anthony's brows winged up. It just kept getting better and better. Now he had a pawn that was guaranteed to make his son compliant with his wishes. Then after getting rid of the worthless mother and his tratior son, Anthony could groom the next head of the family. Glancing over at Ric, he nodded shortly.**

**"Get her away from the Cates man and take her to the house like we discussed. Make sure that she is kept healthy and unharmed, Ric! Make it happen within the next couple weeks."**

**"Are you kidding me!" Claudia shouted. "I want her dead. Who cares that Ric wants her. That baby will never survive! I will kill it!"**

**Anthony cackled as he raised the gun at his side and aimed at his daughter. "You were always a disappointment. Now I have a new chance because of this Elizabeth."**

**Fear ran down her back and she quickly backed away. "You can't mean that. I am your daughter!"**

**Firing the weapon and watching as she dropped to the floor, Anthony calmy looked over at the silent man sitting across from him. "She was a pain in the ass. Take that as your only warning not to cross me, boy. I want that baby healthy, afterward, well, you can have the mother. Just make sure that you get this right. I don't want them to have a clue until it is too late."**

**Ric swallowed and nodded. "Yes, Sir."**

**"Kill John when you take the woman. She has made him weak. Make sure that Morgan's whelp is left unharmed. He should focus on him and give you enough time to secure her." Glancing at the dead body on the floor, Anthony couldn't wait. A fresh start was an uplifting thought.**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry about the delay...I still have no electricity from the storms that hit my area last Friday. For those reading Regrets and Mistakes, I will try to udate by morning. I am hoping to have time to get a chapter up while I am on break at work.

I appreciate all the wonderful reviews. Please keep them coming!

**Chapter Eleven**

** Grabbing up the milkshake that Georgie had just placed in front of her, Elizabeth took a drink and sighed before glancing back up at the younger woman. "Thank you so much. So, are you stopping by later on? I know that Mac is out of town visiting Felicia. You can use the guest room if you want."**

** Georgie smiled at the offer. "I am stopping in after work, if only to see Brenda torture Jagger." She smirked at the frowning man in question before turning back to her friend. "I am staying at the house, but thank you for the offer."**

** "No problem. If you change your mind, the offer is open. How did Cooper take the news that you wanted some time and space?"**

** Georgie blew her bangs out of her eyes. "He was pissed, but it was ok. At least he didn't turn psycho like Lucky seems to do with you sometimes." Pausing and frowning at the person entering the diner, she rolled her eyes. "Carly alert," she warned before heading off to another customer.**

** Elizabeth turned and watched as the obviously upset Carly approached her. She held up a hand when Jagger went to intercept the blonde. "Hello, Carly."**

** "Don't you sit there like an innocent woman and Carly me! How could you do this? Is it a sick thrill or payback because he moved on?" she screached at the top of her lungs.**

** Arching her brow and waving Georgie back, Elizabeth smiled. "I think you have finally lost it. What is your problem now? I am nowhere near anyone that you care about."**

** "You are involved with Johnny freaking Zacchara! You are pregnant with his brat! Did you even stop to think about how Jason and Sonny would react to this? They were your friends, Elizabeth, and you are sleeping with their enemy! You are purposely hurting them! I always knew that you were nothing but trouble. Just a piece of trash moving from one man to the next. You have no loyalty!"**

** "Shut up!" Elizabeth snapped angrily. "Who I am seeing is no one's business. As for Jason and Sonny, they are not my friends. They sure don't care about their actions hurting anyone, so why should I care if they don't like who I am with? They are not a part of my life. I am happy with Johnny and it has not a damn thing to do with you or your two lap dogs. My pregnancy is none of your concern. It does not affect any of you."**

** "You bitch! You know why this concerns them!"**

** "No, Carly, I don't. Any problems that they have are not my concern. I don't answer to either one of them." **

** Jagger stepped in front of Carly when she went to advance on the smaller woman. "Enough! Back off."**

** Sneering at the man guarding Elizabeth, Carly huffed. "Of course she would need you to protect her! She is worthless! A nobody! Hopefully this will open Sonny and Jason's eyes about who you really are. Saint Elizabeth's fall from grace! You really are a piece of work."**

** "I doubt it will actually wake them up. After all, they never realized what a piece of shit and slut that you are," Elizabeth snarked. **

** Carly's eyes widened and she howled with anger. "You will regret that!"**

** Watching her stomp out of the nearly empty diner, Georgie turned and looked at Elizabeth and Jagger. "Are you ok, Liz?"**

** "I'm use to her by now. I have been dealing with Carly's delusions since I was young. I'm fine, Georgie," she reassured her. **

** "She needs help," Jagger muttered as he grabbed his ringing phone and stepped off to the side to answer it.**

** "You're pregnant?"**

** "Yes. We were keeing it quiet because of Johnny's family. He is afraid of how they will react." Elizabeth smiled softly. "I guess between Sam and now Carly, it will be all over soon enough."**

** Georgie laughed. "Probably. Congratulations by the way."**

** "Thanks." Elizabeth looked over at Jagger when he hung up with a scowl at his face. "What's wrong?"**

** "I need to go. The cops just called John. Claudia was found murdered on the docks."**

** Elizabeth's eyes widened. "What? Why?"**

** He shook his head. "I don't know. She really hasn't been here long enough to cause any real problems yet."**

** "Georgie, I will see you later," Elizabeth said as she grabbed her jacket and pulled it on.**

** Waiting until they were in the SUV, Jagger looked over at her after pulling out into traffic. "The guards are taking the boys home as we speak. We aren't sure exactly what is going on, but Johnny wants you all at the house."**

** "Ok. Where is he?"**

** "Talking with Anthony at the family estate."**

** Glancing over and seeing Jagger's tight face, Elizabeth wrinkled her forehead. "Are you guys thinking that it was a business move?"**

** "Not exactly. John is leaning more toward personal. Anthony has never had much to do with Claudia and he is wary of the entire situation."**

** Thinking on the encounter that she had with the old man at the Ball, Elizabeth easily understood why Johnny was questioning if his father was involved, but it was also hard to think that anyone could kill their own child. Looking out of the window as they drove toward the house, she sighed and rubbed her temples. She was just thankful that Johnny had not turned out insane like his father or hard and bitter like Claudia had been.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** "Why? Why in the hell would you kill your own daughter?" Johnny demanded as he stormed into Anthony's den. "Have you lost your freaking mind?"**

** Anthony smirked up at his enraged son. "Who says I did? Claudia was not exactly some sweet and innocent girl wandering about, Johnny. Your sister was a real piece of work."**

** "Bullshit!" he snapped. "You did it. I know it and you know it. I want to know why."**

** Tilting his head to the side and observing his son, Anthony started to chuckle. "Did you actually love your sister, John? That is funny. Did you know that she was conspiring to kill your precious Elizabeth and the child that she is carrying?" He watched as Johnny stopped pacing and stared at him. "That's right. I know about you knocking litte Miss Perfect up. Too bad your sister heard. She wanted no part of another heir being born and taking away from her supposive spot in the organization."**

** "You serious?" Johnny demanded.**

** "Sure am. I killed her for you. She was going to come after the family that you are making." Anthony leaned back and slowly smiled without taking his gaze off of him. "Your welcome, by the way."**

** Unsure what to think, Johnny sat in the chair and sighed. "Why would you care that she would come after Elizabeth and our child?"**

** "Not for you, Johnny boy, that is for sure. That baby could be the best thing for us. It will give us someone to train to take over, to run everything. Maybe I will get lucky and it will be strong and smart, unlike you."**

** Johnny sneered. "You will not have anything to do with this child. You are crazy!" He stood and moved toward the door. "You didn't have to kill Claudia. I could have handled the threat. I will protect them with everything that I have, you should remember that small fact."**

** "Don't you want to know who she was working with? She had a plan and a partner," He taunted.**

** "It was you. You turned and killed her to try and get close with me," Johnny growled. "Too bad you didn't remember how much that I hate you. If you make the mistake of coming after anyone that I care about, you will die, and by my hand. I have no problem with taking you out." He curled his lips and sneered. "For my mother. You do remember killing her, don't you? Because I sure remember watching you do it. This is your only chance. Stay away or die. It doesn't matter to me." **

** Anthony watched, amused, as Johnny disappeared out the door. Too bad that he had no idea where the true threat was coming from. Before the week was up, Johnny would be dead and Anthony would end up with the child to raise. He glanced up as Ric entered the room and cackled. "Are we all set?"**

** "Yes. The safe house is all set and I have found men to guard it. All that is left is to take Elizabeth. I am trying to find a weak spot in her security, but Johnny is being very protective of her." Ric eyed the older man, unsettled by the glee in his eyes.**

** "Good. Just remember to take John out. You don't want him coming after you, Ric. He would be absolutely ruthless."**

** "I know that. He will be killed along with his main man. Jagger Cates has connections that I am not willing to chance." Ric smiled. "Then you get what you want and I get what I want. Elizabeth will be mine."**

** "What is it about this woman that makes all you men lose all reason? You, Morgan, that worthless detective, and John all think that the sun sets ans rises in her ass. Women are faithess, Ric. You would do well to remember that small fact."**

** "She is different, Anthony. She is special." Ric sat back and smiled smugly. "There is just something about her that is unexplainable."**

** Disgusted, Anthony laughed. "As long as you get that bitch and the baby is healthy, you can keep her as your pet for all I care. Just make sure that nothing goes wrong or you will never be in the same air space as Miss Webber again."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Jagger groaned. "He is planning something, John."**

** Running a hand through his dark hair, Johnny nodded. "I know. We just need to figure out who he is working with. If he killed Claudia, it is because she was going to do something that he was upset over, and I guarantee that it wasn't to warn me," he scoffed. He looked up at the house where Elizabeth was putting the boys to bed. "It has to do with Elizabeth and the pregnancy."**

** "I know, that is what I figured too. Are you telling Liz what we suspect?"**

** Sighing, he nodded sightly. "I have too. She needs to be aware that something is happening so that she can be extra careful." He blew out a breath and eyed his friend. "If anyone approaches her that you get the least litte vibe from, have them grabbed. Anthony has completely lost it if he thinks that he will get near her or her boys."**

** "Um, Carly and her had an altercation today at Kelly's. She was throwing around the guilt about hurting Jason."**

** Johnny laughed. "Yeah, I am sure that worked really well since Elizabeth completely understands him leaving his first born son for one with that whore that wants Jake dead. He is the one that has no loyalty to his real family. And Carly, well she has no concept of trust and being faithful. She is the biggest hypocrit I have ever met." **

** "Let's just say that Liz held her own against the hurricane of Carly." Jagger glanced back up at the house before looking back down at his watch. "I will call in extra guards from Rome. Do you think that bringing Francis back will freak her out since he is working for you now?"**

** "I think that it would help her. She has always trusted him and he loves her like a sister."**

** "Ok, I will get him on the first plane. But you know that he will not be very happy with you," Jagger warned with a smirk.**

** Johnny rolled his eyes and laughed. "Yeah, well, I told him last year that I wouldn't walk away from her anymore. He will get over it. As long as Elizabeth needs him, he will be here."**

** "You are certainly right about that. I have to go. Brenda and I are going out to dinner," Jagger added with a wink. "I will call Francis on my way."**

** After watching him leave, Johnny sighed before heading into the house. Entering the kitchen he smiled when he saw Elizabeth was just putting a batch of cookies in the oven. Walking over, he slid his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Yum, peanutbutter. My favorite."**

** Turning and placing her arms around his neck, Elizabeth smiled before pulling him down for a kiss. "I'm sorry about Claudia, Johnny."**

** "I'm not." When she gasped and looked up, he shrugged. "She was going to try and kill you. My father killed her to stop it, but now I am concerned about what he is exactly plotting."**

** Eyes wide, Elizabeth pulled away and leaned against the counter. "Damn! You were right about how they would freak about the pregnancy."**

** "Yep. I usually am," he cheekily replied, making her laugh in spite of the topic of conversation. "Um, I am calling in a couple more people from my business projects in Rome. I just need you to promise to stick close to the guards until we figure out what the my father is up to."**

** "I will, I promise." **

** Johnny pulled her back into his arms and held her close while resting his head on top of hers. "I heard that you had a run in with Carly. Too bad that I missed it. I love it when you get all feisty." He slid his hands down to her waist and lifted her up so that she was sitting on the table. **

** Shaking her head at him, she brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him to her. "Well, you can always see my feisty side anytime that you want, you know that." **

** Unleashing a sexy smile, Johnny caught her face with his hands. "I love you, Elizabeth. You are the best thing that every happened to me." He buried his hands in her hair and brought his face to hers. Crushing his lips against hers, Johnny slowly pushed her on to her back. Johnny was easing her shirt up over her head when his phone rang. Groaning against her mouth, he raised up on his forearms. "Dammit!"**

** Untanging herself from him, Elizabeth frowned at his phone. "We can finish later," she promised.**

** "You can bet on that," he said as he looked at the screen on his phone. Seeing that it was a call that he had been waiting for, Johnny answered it as she pulled the cookies from the oven. "Hey, Alex. What do you have for me?" He listened to the response and his eyes went dark and flat as anger coursed through him. **


	12. Chapter 12

Another short chapter, sorry. It is hard to write at work on my breaks. lol. Hopefully my electricity will be back on soon. Enjoy!

**Chapter Twelve**

** "Are you certain?" he demanded.**

** Alex nodded. "One hundred percent. I overheard their conversation myself." He jumped back as Johnny tipped his desk and sent everything on it scattering across the floor.**

** "Shit! I knew that he was up to something!" Taking a deep breath and clenching his fists, Johnny tried to control the rage that was boiling to the surface. "I want a twenty-four hour detail of guards on them both. Make sure that the men know that any screw up will be dealt with by me. No excuses and no second chances, Alex."**

** "Yes, Mr. Zacchara," he agreed while warily watching the enraged man in front of him. He hade worked for him since Johnny had taken over the organization and was shocked at the reaction of the normally calm and rational man. "I make sure that it is taken care."**

** "Fine. Make sure that you do. Elizabeth and the boy's guards should stop any threat that approaches them, but if not, I want them taken out by any means necessary." Storming out of the room and heading toward his truck, Johnny thought back over everything that he had just learned.**

** He had been expecting a move from his father at anytime, but this was worse than anything that he had expected. Then hearing what Ric's motivating factor in the whole plan was made him sick. The obsession that he carried for Elizabeth was extreme and dangerous. They would both have to be neutralized. There was no way that Johnny was allowing either one of them an opprotunity to grab Elizabeth. His father wanted the baby but would kill her after he got what he wanted. Ric however, was a different situation. He wanted Elizabeth, by any means. That made him much more of a threat because he was operating on emotions, sick and twisted as they were.**

** Dialing Jagger's number, he pulled out of the warehouse parking lot. "Hey. Where are you? We have some major problems."**

** Jagger looked over at the sleeping brunette and slid out of the bed quietly. "I am at my apartment. Where do you want to meet?"**

** "My penthouse as soon as you can get there. I am about fifteen minutes away."**

** "I'll be there."**

** Johnny tossed his phone into the seat beside him as he sped through the sleeping town. Knowing exactly what they were planning was worse than anything he had imagined. The thought of his father promising to turn Elizabeth over to her psycho ex disturbed him severely. **

** Jagger entered the penthouse twenty minutes later and saw Johnny pacing back and forth. "I spoke with Alex on my way. Francis is already in the air, but we don't have time to wait. We have to address this now."**

** "I want Ric gone tonight, Jagger. I will take care of my father, but I want him to unprepared and wandering what is going on. It will push him to the edge. Can you handle Ric or do you want me to have Tony do it."**

** "I will. That little shit has made his last move against anyone."**

** Johnny nodded and ran a hand over his face. "Are you and Brenda ready to throw Sonny into a downward spiral? I think it is time for everyone to learn that she is your wife."**

** "Thank God!" he stated with a wink. "I am sick of living apart from her."**

** Smirking, Johnny nodded. "I bet. Besides, Elizabeth has already noticed the sparks and chemistry flying. Corinthos will be foaming at the mouth. His own illness will take care of his unstable ass. After Anthony is handled, Sam will be the only concern. I hope that Morgan can control her. I hate the thought of going after a pregnant woman no matter how much they deserve it."**

** Unconcerned by the idea, Jagger snorted. "It is time to clear the decks, so to speak, John. You and Liz will be a target for a lot of people. Her and the kids are more important than anything else right now."**

** "I know, but I don't want to turn into my father."**

** "You aren't, John. You are protecting your family. If Jason had cared enough about Elizabeth while they were together, most of this crap would have already been taken care of. You can bet your ass that if the threat was to Carly or Micheal, those responsible would have already dissappeared. Sam should have been taken out after the park incident at the latest. Her being pregnant does not make her less dangerous. If she backs away, she will be fine. And if not, you won't need to do anything. Francis will take great pleasure in disposing of her."**

** Grabbing his extra gun from the safe, Johnny looked over his shoulder. "Make sure that there is no trace of Ric to be found and tied back to us. I want no mistakes."**

** Lifting his upper lip into a snarl, Jagger nodded. "No problem. I am assigning Will and Trent to be Brenda's guards until this is all taken care of. They already know how hard she can be to keep under control."**

** "That is fine. I am telling Elizabeth in the morning about you and Brenda. Be prepared to get chewed out."**

** Wincing, he headed to the door. "Keep a close eye out for her tonight. If Anthony gets wind of this, he will come after her with no thoughts of anything except for revenge," he warned grimly before slipping out of the door.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Entering the den at Sonny's, Jason studied the man sitting behind the desk and was not surprised to see his partner was a mess. "What did you need, Sonny?"**

** His dark beady eyes flashed with anger. "How could you allow her to get involved with that little shit? Now she is expecting the next spawn of that bloodline. What were you thinking, Jason?" he yelled in frustration.**

** "Stop, Sonny! I don't like it anymore than you do. I hate it. He is living in the same house with MY son. But I have talked with Johnny several times. As much as I loath it, he cares about Elizabeth. He will not hurt her or the boys."**

** "I don't care about them!" he exploded. "She should know better! She is doing this to hurt us! I want it taken care of, Jason. NO ONE goes against us like this."**

** "Just like Carly was innocent while married to Lorenzo Alcazar," Jason spat in disgust. "This is not about you, Sonny. It is not about business at all. I am sickened at the thought of Johnny and Elizabeth, but I can't stop it. If she is happy, then I will just watch and make sure that they are safe. She didn't go against you," he added coldly. "This does not have a damn thing to do with you."**

** The crystal bar glass shattered against the wall as Sonny stood. "Yes it does," he stated slowly. "She was with Ric to hurt us and now she is with the Zacchara whelp to do the same. Elizabeth is nothing but trouble, Jason. Trouble that you allowed into our lives. She now has Brenda associating with Jagger! " **

** "So this is about Brenda," Jason muttered. "What about Kate, Sonny? I thought that you were happy with Kate. Brenda is in your past. Remember her wearing a wire for the feds? She wasn't exactly loyal either."**

** "If you won't handle this, then I will."**

** Jason's expression instantly went cold and blank. "Think carefully about you are saying Sonny. She is the mother of my son."**

** He waved his hand. "Sam is your wife, Jason. You worry about her and the child that you are having with her. Elizabeth should mean nothing to you now. You are no longer her go to boy anyway."**

** Icy blue eyes narrowed as Jason stepped forward. "You make any move against Elizabeth or the boys and I will be running Corinthos-Morgan by myself, Sonny. Think about that before reacting while in a temper tantrum. She is not to blame for Brenda going to a couple of dinners with Jagger. They have known each other since before Elizabeth arrived in Port Charles. Don't you remember Karen and Brenda along with Jagger all knew each other?" He paused before looking back at the man that was pissed because he could not control everyone. "This is the only warning that I am giving you. Elizabeth, Cam, and Jake are off limits. If you go after them, you can consider this friendship over."**

** Sonny seethed as he watched Jason walk away. He had dared to take up for that witch. Sonny knew that Elizabeth was to blame for everything that had happened and also for Jason's lack of respect. He only questioned him when the Webber girl was involved. That was why Sonny had convinced Sam to get pregnant as soon as possible after the procedure. Sam! That was it. He would send Sam after her just like he did after Jake was born. Sonny chuckled at the thought of having Sam take care of the problem. There was no way that Sonny was letting Elizabeth Webber ruin his life. She deserved everything that she got. And Johnny Zacchara, well, he was already a walking dead man.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

** "They are what?"**

** Johnny laughed at the disbelief on her face. "Married. They have been for awhile now. I think three or four years."**

** "Are you serious, Johnny? Why would they only pretend to just be dating then?" she demanded, confused at what was going on. Then remembering the smoldering looks she smirked. Looks like she had been right all along. They did have feelings for another, just more than she had imagined.**

** He grimaced. "Because of Sonny. Brenda knew that finding out that she was married to Jagger would start him on a downward spiral. A bad one. Her just going to dinner with Jagger caused a huge scene at the Metrocourt. Before he gets the chance to do anything too stupid I want him neutralized, and this will make sure that no one wants to deal with him. Jax had to throw him out of the hotel yesterday evening. He threatened to kill Jagger in front of Kate. I almost feel sorry for her. She doesn't realize that Sonny is obsessed with Brenda."**

** Disgusted at Sonny's constant need for control, she shivered. "He has changed so much through the years."**

** "Not really. He has always had this side. It was there when he got Karen Wexler addicted to drugs and stripping in his club. He took advantage of a young girl because he could. The Sonny that you remember, he was the act. He wants to be seen as a better person than he really is. By the time that we are done with him, Jason will be running everything. I may not like everything that he has done, but in business he is calm, rational, and has the brains not to go off half cocked in a rage."**

** When the doorbell rang he immediately knew who was there. Jagger had called him early this morning to let him know that Ric Lansing would never be a problem again. His only regret was that the cops had come here to question him.**

** Elizabeth pulled the door open. "Lucky, Dante."**

** Lucky gave her a cold look while Dante offered a strained smile. "Sorry to bother you so earlier, Elizabeth. We have a couple of questions for Johnny."**

** "Where were you last night?" Lucky demanded as he shoved roughly by his ex wife.**

** Narrowing his eyes at Lucky as Dante quickly grabbed her arm to steady Elizabeth, Johnny decided to have some fun at his expense. "I was here. Why? Do you want a play by play of our night?" He grinned as the other man's face turned red. "I got back from the warehouse at about ten-thirty and have been here every since."**

** "So you didn't have anything to do with Ric Lansing being beaten and then shot and killed last night?" scoffed Lucky.**

** Elizabeth gasped. "Ric is dead?"**

** "Yes. He was found this morning a little after six," Dante informed her softly while keeping an eye on his partner. "So Johnny was here all night?"**

** She nodded. "Yes."**

** "Of course he was. You would never lie, would you, Liz? We all know that you are the perfect princess that never speaks anything other than the truth."**

** Dante pulled Lucky toward the door while cursing at his inability to seperate the job from his personal issues. "Thank you both. I will be in touch if any other questions."**

** Waiting until they had pulled out of the driveway, Johnny wrapped his arms around her and brought her against his chest. "You ok?"**

** "Yeah, just shocked. I feel bad for Molly, that is about it." She looked up at him and decided not to even ask. By the look in his eyes, she already knew her answer. "So, sometime today I need to have a talk with Brenda and Jagger. They could have at least told me. And Robin is going to beat them. They better hope that they don't need medical attention anytime soon."**

** "I already warned him that you would be chewing him out," he said with a chuckle. "What are you doing with your day off?"**

** Heading back into the kitchen to start breakfast, Eizabeth shrugged. "Not much really. Jake and I will probably just clean and play until Cam gets home from school. I am starting my Christmas shopping tomorrow though. Georgie and I are meeting at the mall since Jake wants to see his friends at daycare."**

** Johnny watched as she started mixing the pancake batter. "I will have another guard for you tomorrow. My father is acting off, so I would feel better if you had two, especially at the mall where it is crowded."**

** She frowned. "It's only for a short time, right?"**

** "Yes. I know that you hate having people following you. I am sorry about the need, but until I am sure that he won't cause any problems, I can't take the chance. He is dangerous, Elizabeth."**

** Turning, she pressed a kiss against his lips before grabbing her hot chocolate. "I know that he is unstable, Johnny. It's ok. Do you care to wake Cam and Jake while I finish this up?" she asked with an innocent smile.**

** He shook his head and snorted. "You only send me because Cam is cranky in the morning, just like you." Her laughter followed him into the living room as he headed up the stairs.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** "We can really stop this charade?" Brenda asked with a hope tinged voice.**

** "Absolutely," he murmured, pressing his lips to hers in short kiss. "Not a moment too soon either. I have missed coming home to you every night. I already bought the house that you said you wanted near the Quartermaine's."**

** Brenda laughed with delight. "Thank God that Johnny finally decided to settle in Port Charles. He wavered between here and Rome for the last couple years."**

** "Being with Elizabeth is what finally settled the matter. There is no way that he would leave her."**

** "Robin and her are going to kill us," she groaned.**

** "You get to tell Robin. I'd say that Liz already knows." Jagger paused as they walked along the docks. "Francis is coming back. He will be here tonight."**

** Her eyes widened. "Sonny and Jason are going to freak. Johnny is really concerned, isn't he?"**

** "Yeah, and so am I. His father is gearing up. You know what he is capable of. Then there is Sam. Johnny is trying to convince himself that she will back off. I think he will be sadly mistaken."**

** Brenda tugged on his arm as she saw Lucky approaching with Dante. Trailing them by a couple of steps was Jason and Sonny. Inwardly grinning, she knew that she could not have planned this better if she had tried. "You ready to play ball?" she whispered happily.**

** "Jagger! We need to ask you a couple of questions," Lucky said as he stopped and glared. "Brenda, maybe you should run along."**

** "I think that I will stay, thank you very much," she snottily replied while studying the detective like he was a bug she had just stomped on.**

** Dante sighed. His morning was turning into a circus. "You are working for the Zacchara Organization, aren't you?"**

** "I work for John Zacchara specifically. After setting up security for a corporation overseas, he asked me to come and set up a security detail on Elizabeth Webber and her children. Why?"**

** "Can you give me your whereabouts last night and this morning?"**

** He flashed Dante a grin. "Sure. I was with John at the warehouse until about ten. I got back to my apartment about ten-thirty or so. I was there until about nine this morning when I went to Kelly's for breakfast."**

** Lucky rolled his eyes. "So you didn't leave your apartment all night? Can anyone verify that, Jagger?"**

** Putting forth her best blushing appearance, Brenda discreetly watched Sonny while clearing her throat. "I was with Jagger all night." She barely contained her composure as Sonny turned red and sputtered. Jason just watched expressionless. **

** "Do you know anything about Ric Lansing's death that could be useful?" Lucky demanded with a skeptical look at them.**

** Jagger lifted an eyebrow. "So someone finally took Lansing out? Hmm, well I do know that he had been spending time with Claudia and Anthony up at Crimson Point. I'm not sure why though. You'd have to ask the old man."**

** "Amazing how you and Johnny both were at home," Lucky stated with disdain. "Sonny and Jason were too. I find that hard to believe."**

** Sick of the litte creep, Brenda wrapped her arms around Jagger's waist. "Well Jagger and I were celebrating our seperation being over. It was hard not being with my husband every night. I missed him. As for Johnny, well, with Elizabeth being pregnant, John doesn't like to leave her alone at night too much. Especially with Baker still out there."**

** Stunned silence greeted her statement and she grinned. "Is that all, Dante? We were heading over to Elizabeth's."**

** "Wait! You are married? To Jagger?" Sonny demanded angrily.**

** "Have been for four years," Jagger replied. "She didn't want to come back to Port Charles, but she finally decided to."**

** "Elizabeth is not pregnant. She never said a word about it," Lucky denied.**

** Jagger chuckled and turned his cool gaze to him while keeping Morgan in his sight too. "Why would she after you called her other two sons bastards and then signed away your parental right? After you called her a whore, I don't think that she would really consider it your business, detective. Then you verbally attacked her and then shoved her at your last visit, I would say that you aren't really high up on her Christmas card list." Seeing that he had succeeded in pissing off everyone except for Dante, he smiled. "Have a good day."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Anthony trashed his home office and snarled in rage. His ungrateful, useless, and spineless son had somehow gotten to Ric. There was no other explaination. Howling in frustration, he threw his glass of wine against the wall.**

** This wasn't over. If it was the last thing that he did, he would have that pregnant witch killed. Now it was more than wanting the next heir. He was going to kill her slowly while John watched. No one got the best of him. No one!**

** "Oh, Johnny Boy, you messed up. I will have what I want!" he screamed to the empty room. "And I want you in pain and miserable."**

** Thinking about how his worthless son would react to the death of his beloved little woman, Anthony chuckled with glee. No one would expect him to take little Miss Webber out himself. Maybe he should kill her just like he did Maria, he thought with pleasure. After all, that had nearly broke John back then. Excited about taking everything away that John loved, he stood and gave a wicked smile. Yes, that would be perfect. He might even let her little brats watch for fun.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

** Francis laughed as Elizabeth dropped the glass of water that she has holding and stared at him with in wide eyed surprise. "Come on, Liz, the young woman I remember was never at a loss for words," he teased.**

** Coming out of her stupor, Elizabeth threw her arms around him and buried herself against him. "Oh my God, Francis! I thought that I would never see you again!" She pulled back and looked up at his face. "Where have you been?"**

** He caughe Johnny's smile and returned it before wrapping an arm around the younger woman and leading her to a kitchen chair. "In Rome. I went to work for Johnny about a few years ago. When he called and said that you needed guards that you would trust, I hoped on the next plane."**

** Her eyes widened. "You and Jagger both work for Johnny, huh? I am happy that you are back! I missed you so much!" She blew the bangs out of her face and smiled happily. "I can't wait for you to meet the boys. Cam and Jake will adore you."**

** "And if thery are anything like their mother, I will be ready to pull my hair out," he said with a wink. **

** Johnny sat in the chair beside Elizabeth's after picking up the shattered glass that she had dropped. "Are you able to start tomorrow? Elizabeth, Georgie, and Brenda are going to the mall. I need Jagger on something else."**

** Catching the gleam that he had come to recognize in the younger man's eyes, Francis nodded. "After years of traveling, flying does not drain me like it does other people." Watching as Elizabeth leaned against Johnny as he moved closer when she yawned, Francis saw that they seemed in sync with one another. While happy that Elizabeth had found someone that would love her and treat her like she deserved, Francis was still unhappy that she involved back in the lifestyle that they led. Of course after Zander and then Jason, he told himself that she would never be free from it. At least with Johnny, he knew that she would always be put first. "So you are dragging me to the mall, huh? Shopping with Brenda is a nightmare!"**

** Giggling as she smothered a yawn, Elizabeth nodded. "I know, but I need to get a start on Christmas. We were all meeting there around ten after my doctors appointment." She turned her attention to Johnny. "Are you going to be able to be there?"**

** Pressing a kiss against her temple, he nodded. "Wouldn't miss it for anything."**

** Lifting a brow, Francis put two and two together and his eyes caught Johnny's. "You two are expecting?"**

** "Um, yeah. I am seven weeks along."**

** Francis smiled at Liz while thinking of ways to hurt his boss. It was too dangerous right now with Sonny, Anthony, and Sam all clamering to cause problems. "Congratulations. Are the boys excited."**

** "As long as it's not a girl, Cam will be thrilled. Jake just tends to go with the flow," Johnny said with a laugh. The little boy begging him not to bring a girl home was still fresh in his mind.**

** Hearing the front door open and close and then light footsteps heading toward the kitchen, Francis smiled in greeting as Jagger appeared looking aggravated. "Hey, Francis," he muttered as he went to the fridge and grabbed a beer.**

** "I take it that Robin is not happy that you hid your marriage for four years?" Elizabeth asked with a chuckle.**

** Groaning, he shook his head. "She is being completely irrational. You would think that Brenda and I had killed her puppy the way she is acting."**

** Johnny smirked. "I told you that all hell would break lose. I just expected the biggest problem to be from Corinthos."**

** "Oh it will be," Francis answered with his own grin. "I'd say right now he is smashing all the crystal in the house. The trouble from him will start in the next couple days."**

** "Yeah, well, Patrick fled to the hospital to escape and I just abandoned Brenda. To be such a tiny woman, Robin can sure throw one hell of a fit."**

** Francis snorted. "Dynamite comes in little packages, Jagger. Lizzie, when she comes out to play, can turn this town upside down."**

** "Lizzie is dead! Shut up, Francis," Elizabeth protested with a scowl. **

** "Buried, not dead. Your wild child still exists."**

** Jagger and Johnny burst out laughing as Elizabeth tossed one of Jake's toy motorcycles at Francis. Her eyes were flashing with retribution as she smiled sweetly at him. "Maybe Lizzie should come and play since you miss her so much, Francis. I seem to recall that you and Johnny O. had a hell of time containing her. Think you can do it on your own?"**

** Johnny's eyes widened as Francis paled and shook his head. "Uh, maybe Lizzie should off until after everything is under control." He rested a hand on her still flat abdomen. "I think that you will have plenty of time to torture Francis after you have the baby."**

** Leaning over to brush a kiss against his cheek, her smile made all the men uneasy. "Trust me, Johnny, Lizzie could be fun in helping deal with some of the problems."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Brenda squealed and threw herself at Francis when he and Elizabeth entered the foodcourt with Georgie. "Oh, Frannie! I am so happy to see you!"**

** Grimacing and gently distangling her from him, Francis lifted the corner of his mouth in a half smile. "I just seen you, Brenda, right before you left Rome."**

** "I know, but I still missed you."**

** Georgie laughed and motioned toward the pizza station. "I'm going to get some food before we start shopping. Elizabeth?"**

** "Of course," she muttered as she dug into her purse for her wallet. "Francis, do you want anything?"**

** "Nope, I ate before I met you two at the hospital."**

** "Well, I can always eat," Brenda told the other two woman with a wink. "Let's get some food."**

** Francis watched them walk off and turned to Brenda's guards. "Any issues since the news became public knowledge, Will?"**

** "No. But today is the first that Jagger has not been around since they dropped the bombshell." Will watched as Trent followed the three woman as they loaded a tray with pizza, salads, and drinks. "How come I think today is going to be harder on us than you? Miss Webber doesn't seem as gung ho as Brenda."**

** "She is much more down to earth," Francis agreed with a small smile. "She hates shopping, but needs to get presents for her two boys." He tensed as he saw Sam and Maxie approaching the trio. While Maxie started talking with Georgie, Sam moved over to Elizabeth.**

** Rubbing her slight baby bump, Sam offered an overly sweet grin. "How are you feeling, Elizabeth? I know that my morning sickness is starting to subside. Johnny must be so thrilled to finally be having a child."**

** "I'm fine, Sam. No sickness for me, just some dizziness and nausea," she answered while wondering what the woman was up to. Elizabeth did not buy the friendly routine for a minute. "If you will excuse me, I am anxious to eat and get shopping."**

** Sam reached out and touched her arm, stopping her. "How is Jake?"**

** "Jake is fine, so is Cam." Feeling Francis move up beside her, she smirked. "Sam, this is an old friend, Francis. Francis, this is Jason's wife, Sam."**

** "You know my husband?" Sam asked while looking the older man up and down. She didn't really care for the dark look that he was giving her. Her instincts were warning her that he was not someone to mess with.**

** "I did, Mrs. Morgan. I worked for Corinthos-Morgan for several years until they killed my best friend. It's how I met Lizbits here. I guarded her for awhile," he answered, watching as her eyes narrowed. "Now I am working as security for Liz and the boys. Tell Jason that I said hello. Come on, Liz."**

** Brenda waited until they were at the table and burst into giggles. "She didn't know what to think of you, Francis."**

** He shrugged. "She is just a con. I could care less what she thinks, but I am looking forward to hearing from Jason. He should be able to figure out exactly who I am working for after she tells him that I am guarding Liz."**

** Glancing at his face and seeing the anger carefully hidden, Elizabeth sighed. "It's not worth it, Francis. We are over. He is with Sam and I am completely happy with Johnny. Don't start a fight with Jason because you are pissed."**

** "Liz, I admit that you are part of the anger, but he and Sonny killed O'Brien for no reason. Making them uncomfortable is the least I can do for an old friend. No big fights, I promise, kiddo."**

** Not sure what to say to that, Elizabeth looked up and grimaced at seeing Carly heading her way. Elbowing Francis to get his attention, she bit her lip to keep from laughing when he cursed. As Carly stopped at the table and gasped when she recognized Francis, Brenda looked over and smirked. Having Francis back was really starting to be entertaining.**

** "Um, Elizabeth, I just wanted to say that I was wrong the other day for jumping all over you. Jax made me see that it was none of business who you are involved with. While I still think that you are making a mistake, I was wrong to scream at you like I did."**

** Shocked, Elizabeth studied the other woman's face and could see that she meant it. "Um, thank you, Carly, but it wasn't that big of a deal. I am happy, and nobody's opinion will change that. But I do appreciate the effort that you are making here."**

** With a tight smile, she turned and pinned Brenda with a look. "So you are married to Jagger, huh? I can see you two together. Francis, why are you back? No one mentioned that you were coming home."**

** Offering a smirk, he shook his head at her. "No one mentioned that I stopped working for Corinthos-Morgan years ago either. I am here for Liz, at Johnny's request. I am her new, or should I say returned, guard." **

** Carly stared in shock as Jax approached the table and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Morgan is waiting for you at the sweet shop, Carly." He watched as she murmured subdued goodbyes and headed toward her son. Jax looked over and smiled softly at the young woman that had tried to give him a child when he had wanted one so badly. "Congratulations, Elizabeth. I am thrilled for you about the pregnancy. Brenda, it is nice to see you. Belated best wishes on your marriage." He turned back to Elizabeth. "I am trying to contain the damage of Carly's fits. I know that you will have a full plate with Johnny's father and the rest of the morons. Take care."**

** Francis shook his head. "How did Carly end up with someone that is understanding and kind? It makes no sense."**

** Georgie giggled. "He does tend to keep her in line most of the time." Turning her attention to the man standing and glaring at her, she shivered and looked away. "Elizabeth, what are you interested in getting Cam and Jake?"**

** Francis caught the younger woman's unease and followed where she had been looking and saw the young man that was looking at the table with an angry expression. Turning and seeing that Trent too was watching the man, he wondered exactly was going on. With Georgie being the main babysitter for Liz's kids, he was worried that she might become a target. Trent met his eyes and nodded before slipping away unnoticed.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Johnny and Jagger walked around the destroyed house, each getting more concerned as the damage was revealed. It looked like a team of vandals had broken into the house and went all out. Rubbing his neck to ease the tension that was gathering at the base of his skull, Johnny cursed and kicked the overturned lamp.**

** "Shit! He took off after his fit."**

** Jagger nodded as he frowned. "Do you know where he would have went. Anthony running around without a guard is not a good situation."**

** "No freaking clue," Johnny snarled. "Out of all the years of dealing with his rages, he has never destroyed the entire house. Get more men looking for him. He is definitely went over the line this time."**

** "What about Alex's body? Are we calling the cops?"**

** "After we make sure that there is no trace of anything back to us, yes. He has parents that will want closure." Johnny looked over at the dead guard. The gunshot wound to the head had completely disfgured the young man. **

** Jagger cleared his throat. "We need to get out of here. I will have Alex taken care after the cops finish their investigation. The girls are at the mall with Francis, Will, and Trent. They will be fine. The boys are taken care too. There is nothing else that we can do until word on the searches turn something up, John."**

** Knowing that he was right did not make Johnny feel any better. His father had finally lost all reason and control and was now missing. This was not going to end well.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

** "Elizabeth!"**

** She grimaced before turning and looking at Jason expectantly. "Hi, Jason."**

** He looked her over quickly before resting his eyes on hers. "Sam mentioned that you had a new guard. One that knew me. She said Francis was here."**

** Smiling, she nodded her head toward the left where Francis was standing. "He is back."**

** Jason turned and eyed the older man. The last words that they had spoken had not been pleasant, but he had never expected Francis to go to another organization. In their business, it was a death wish to turn your back. "Why would you go to Zacchara?" he demanded harshly, forgetting Elizabeth standing at his side. "You do understand how this will look. It's not good, Francis."**

** "It's no worse than killing innocent an man because of the word of two crazy, backstabbing bitches, Jason. I took a lucrative offer when I was approached. I have been with John several years now. I came home when he said Liz here needed someone that she was comfortable with, could trust, to guard her." He eyed his former boss coldly. "But let's face it, Jason. Guards should have already been assigned to Lizbits and the kids, way before John entered the picture. It's a shame that you have allowed yourself to become so cold that you don't even care if your son is targeted, as long as the new wife is happy."**

** "Francis!" Elizabeth snapped, quickly stepping in between the two. "You need to stop." She turned and looked at Jason, clearly seeing that his anger was boiling just below the surface. "You need to go. I won't have this confrontation in my front yard. The boys are in the inside and they don't need to see this. Just leave, please."**

** "Wait!" He caught her wrist as she started to turn away. "Is that how you feel too? That I didn't care enough? That I just wanted Sam happy?"**

** Blinking, she shrugged. "What else was I suppose to think, Jason. You can't claim Jake because of the danger, but wow, Sam is pregnant. Everyone knows who the father of her baby is. Jake didn't even rate a damn guard. And lets not forget after the last kidnapping the conversation at the courthouse. NO CONTACT! Do you remember that, Jason?" She lowered her voice when Johnny walked out of the house and touched her arm. Sliding her hand into his, she sneered at the man looking dumbfounded in front of her. "Do those actions show that we mattered in the least little bit, Jason? Because they sure don't to me. You can have Sam and the new, meaningful baby. I'm perfectly happy with my kids and Johnny. I **_**know**_** that we matter, that we are important."**

** "What about Lucky? The poor addict may not survive another bad thing happening. Remember asking me to give my child up because of that bastard?" Jason demanded angrily. "You started the whole mess."**

** "Your right, I did. But you still chose not to be with us after I begged you to change your mind, Jason. You didn't have to give Jake up in the beginning either. I asked, but **_**you**_** said yes. I am fault too, I have never denied that, but you aren't the poor victim. You went back to the woman who watched our son be kidnapped and then hired men to threaten me and the boys with**_** guns**_**!" She cocked her head to the side and snarled slightly. "It was a real eye opener. I always thought that Sonny and Carly were the only ones that got free passes for their mistakes. Shows how wrong I was."**

** "You honestly believe all that you are saying? I love Jake! I loved you all. I walked away to protect you!"**

** "That might be a reasonable excuse if you weren't expecting a bundle of joy with Sam. Don't worry, Jason. I fully expected you to move on, and I do wish you happiness. But you asked what I thought, and I told you. Don't ask if you don't want the truth. I'm done protecting everyone else's emotions." She turned toward Johnny and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go check on the boys."**

** All three men watched as she walked into the house and shut the door. Francis turned and saw the stunned expression on his former friend's face. "You had to know that she felt like they had been tossed away, Jason."**

** "They did matter. They always have," he said softly.**

** Johnny sighed and looked back at the house. "I don't know what the hell happened out here, but it needs to stop. Her blood pressure was high yesterday at the doctor's office. Kelly specifically told her to avoid stress. With everything going on, the least that you both could do is not to start a fight in front of her."**

** Wincing, Francis nodded. "Liz will be fine, Johnny. She is strong."**

** "I know that. She has to be in order to have survived her life so far. But she is pregnant and has had two previous miscarriages. Whatever you two need to deal with, leave her out of it." He turned without another a word and followed her back inside.**

** Jason sighed as he massaged his neck. "I hate to say it, but he is right. Elizabeth doesn't need to hear us arguing. You know that Sonny is going to see this as a betrayal, Francis."**

** "Why wouldn't he? Supposively Johnny O'Brien was a traitor too. You can just tell Sonny that I am staying loyal to Liz. She is the only one of us that ever deserved loyalty. I am just making sure that her and the boys are safe."**

** Flinching at the little dig, Jason nodded. "I know that you always cared about her."**

** "I did and still do. I don't care who she is with as long as they treat her right. She seems happy, Jason. That's all that she wants, happiness. I don't care if it with John Zacchara or another man. She deserves to be happy. And John will protect her with his life." Francis started toward the porch before turning back and smiling. "Tell Sonny that I said hello and I will be seeing him soon."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Jagger looked around the park uneasily. When Elizabeth had insisted on taking a walk to get some fresh air, he had volunteered to take her since Francis was engaged in a video game battle with the boys and Johnny was at a meeting. Now he was wishing that he had insisted that she stay home. Something was wrong. His instincts were screaming at him to get her back to the house.**

** "Liz, I think that we should go back."**

** "Jagger, calm down. I need some fresh air and exercise. Being out here is just what I needed to help me calm down."**

** Shaking his head as he studied the stubborn set of her jaw, he laughed. "I though Brenda was bad, but you are way more stubborn."**

** Elizabeth smacked his arm and giggled. "I'm not use to being cooped up all the time, Jagger. I bring the boys to the park a lot, and with all the trouble lately, it hasn't really happened. I can't stand being indoors all the time."**

** "Fine, but just so you know, Johnny is not going to be happy."**

** "I can get around that," she informed him with a wink and laugh. **

** Knowing that she was not going to be persuaded to go back until she was ready, Jagger nodded. "That is probably how you ended up pregnant, huh."**

** Choking, her eyes widened before she blushed and started down one of the paths. "You are perfect for Brenda, you know. She never thinks before she blurts things out either."**

** Jagger snorted. "You started it, brat, not me. One of Brenda's guards mentioned a younger guy watching Georgie at the mall. Did you happen to see who it was?"**

** Elizabeth paused and looked over at him. "No, but she did seem nervous after we had lunch. She was jumpy. I know that since her and Cooper broke up, he has been a pain to deal with, but I didn't see him there."**

** "It wasn't Cooper. Our guys are familiar with him. I am glad that she stopped seeing him when she did though. He took a side job as Corinthos' informant."**

** "Really?" She started walking as she thought that over. "She said that he started pushing her to move in about the time that Johnny and I got involved. Georgie would have never told Coop anything anyway because he was a cop. She knows that there are somethings that are better left unspoken."**

** "She is a wonderful girl. I wasn't implying that she would, but Cooper was going to try and use her to get information on John. She is your babysitter and a close friend, so she would be a good source of information about John and you." Jagger took a drink of his coffee. "I think that she deserves better anyway. I was just concerned that the guards noticed that someone was watching her. With her connections to you and the boys, I want to check it out."**

** "Of course," she nodded in agreement. "Georgie is a sweet person. I don't want her hurt or in danger because of me."**

** They walked in silence as Elizabeth's mind wandered. Her house was loud tonight and she had needed the time to decompress after dealing with the boys, Johnny, Francis, Jagger, Brenda, Patrick, Robin, and Emma for most of the evening. While she loved company, all she had really wanted was some quiet. After Johnny had left for a meeting, she had practically threatened to disappear if Jagger didn't take her for a walk. She had been craving the peace after all the chaos earlier.**

** She stumbled as Jagger grabbed her arm and shoved her behind him without warning. She tensed and went perfectly still as she heard him removing the safety from his gun. **

** "What do you want?" he demanded in a deadly voice.**

** "Just to speak with the little mother to be. After all, don't I deserve to know the tramp that has tricked my Johnny into turning his back on me?" Anthony asked with a cackle.**

** Jagger kept the gun pointed at the old man's head. "You can't honestly think that I will let you anywhere near Elizabeth. What do you really want, Anthony?"**

** His eyes narrowed as he studied the man in front of him. "I want to speak to that little bitch. That's all."**

** "I don't think so. After all, weren't you and Ric in cahoots to grab Liz? Why would I trust anything that you have to say. You need to leave, Anthony. Otherwise, you will be leaving by a method that I am sure that you don't really want to explore," Jagger informed him in a flat voice.**

** When the sound of gunfire broke into the quiet night, Elizabeth swallowed a scream and prayed.**


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry about the delay in updates. My new job is killing my sleeping patterns. LOL. I am trying to get all my story updated in in the next couple days.

This chapter is kind of short, but the next one will be longer. It will also have more Johnny and Elizabeth in it. This one was just the setup.

Thank you all for sticking it out with me. I know that the story kind of stalled for a while.

Please review and comment! I love feedback!

**Chapter Sixteen**

** The sound of gunfire echoed through the still park and Elizabeth bit her tongue to keep from crying out and distracting Jagger. When she felt a bullet graze her arm, she instinctively whimpered and applied pressure with her other hand, but stayed behind Jagger. It seemed like forever, but she knew that it had only been moments, before silence once again enveloped the area.**

** Jagger turned quickly and cursed when he saw the blood flowing down her left arm. "God, Liz, you are hit!"**

** "I'm ok," she reassured him, flinching as he removed her hand to feel around the wound. "It's only a flesh wound, Jagger." She jerked when Johnny stepped up beside his friend, startling her. "Johnny!"**

** Wrapping her in a gentle hug, he breathed out a relieved breath. "Are you hit anywhere else? Are you ok?" He pushed her back gently and ran concerned eyes over her.**

** "I'm fine, nothing that a bandage won't fix. Is your father..." She trailed off after spotting Anthony laying on the ground, his glassy eyes staring at nothing.**

** Sirens could be heard approaching and Jagger let out a violent string of curses. "We have to get out of here, John. Let's get Liz back to your penthouse and get her arm looked at."**

** The short drive to Johnny's building was filled with tense silence. Johnny kept darting concerned glances in the review mirror at Elizabeth and she tried to keep the grimace off of her face as the stinging of the wound intensified. Once inside the penthouse, Jagger immediately pulled her shirt sleeve up and examined the bullet wound.**

** She hissed as he cleansed the area and applied a bandage. "I don't think that stitches are necessary," he said after applying the last piece of tape as Johnny paced in front of them.**

** "They aren't. It will be fine." Smiling her thanks at Jagger, she stood and walked over to Johnny. "I am fine, Johnny. Calm down." She could feel the anger and worry rolling off of him waves and wanted to calm him.**

** "My father shot you, Elizabeth! He should have never been that close to you anyway!"**

** "John, stop! We don't have time for this. The police are going to have you as the number one suspect."**

** "He saved me!" Elizabeth automatically defended, leaning against him as he wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her to him.**

** "That won't matter to them, Liz. We left the scene and I shot Anthony from behind." He scowled before looking out the doors to the balcony. "They will go after me because of who I am. And they will use you as the witness that places me pulling the trigger."**

** Her heartbeat raced as she realized that Johnny was correct. Her terror filled eyes flew to his. "No! I won't let you go to jail, Johnny! You saved me. I won't tell them anything. I will refuse to talk."**

** "Then you will be charged with obstruction," he stated sadly.**

** "Maybe not," Jagger murmured lightly, causing Johnny's eyes to snap to his. "If you two were married, they could not make Liz testify. And I am perfectly able of lying to say that I was with you two and the priest."**

** Johnny opened his mouth to protest, but Elizabeth squeezed his hand, causing him to turn his eyes to her. "Get a priest here, now, Johnny. There is no way that I am loosing you, not over Anthony and the cops unswerving hatred of you. Jagger is right. They can't make me testify if we are married. Besides, it will give us all an alibi."**

** Releasing a tortured sigh, Johnny shook his head. "I can't ask you to marry like this, Elizabeth. You deserve better than being forced into a marriage of convience."**

** She smirked and kissed his lips lightly. "Johnny, you aren't forcing me. I am the one suggesting it. I love you. And I won't lose you because of this." When he opened his mouth to protest, she placed a finger against his lips. "Please don't ask me to go through this pregnancy without you, Johnny. I want, no I need you there, with us for every step. I love you, Johnny."**

** "Are you sure?" he whispered. "I don't want you to regret this, baby."**

** "Positive. Unless you don't want to be married to me," she said hesitantly.**

** "Of course I want that. I have wanted you in my life forever." He kissed her before pulling away relunctantly. "Jagger, get Father Mateo here discreetly, but immediately." He pulled Elizabeth toward the stairs without looking back, knowing that his friend would do as asked. "I have something for you, if you want it, that is." He looked at her after opening the safe in his room and pulled out a small jewelry box. He flipped the lid open and she gasped in shock.**

** The ring that was nestled inside was a small delicate gold band with intricate carvings on the sides. In the middle was a perfectly cut karat dimond that caught the light and sparkled. He saw her eyes widen and cleared his throat nervously. "It was my mother's wedding band. It was special ordered for her. If you don't like it, we can get something else, but I was hoping that you would do me the honor of wearing it. My mother would have adored you, Elizabeth, and I know that she would approve of you having the ring."**

** "It's beautiful, Johnny," she whispered, looking up into his dark eyes that were swirling with emotions. "But it was your mother's. Are you certain that you want me to wear this? I know that you..."**

** He cupped her face in his large hands and kissed her, stopping her uncertain words that were tumbling from her. "You are carrying my child, Elizabeth. I love you, more than I ever thought possible. You, this baby, and the boys mean everything to me. This isn't how I envisioned us getting married, but I **_**do**_** want this more than you can imagine." He saw the moisture gather in her eyes and carassed her cheek. "I want you to wear this ring, if you like it. This is the last piece of Maria that exists, and I would be honored if you would consider it yours."**

** A tear slipped free as nodded and he brushed it away with his thumb. "I think it would be perfect, Johnny. I love you, don't doubt that. All of this may be happening tonight because of the circumstances, but I would have never agreed if I wasn't sure about how I feel for you."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Jagger entered Elizabeth's house and mentally rolled his eyes. He was not surprised to see Dante and Lucky arguing with Brenda, Francis, Robin, and Patrick about where him, Elizabeth, and Johnny were at. The only shocking part was that Francis and Brenda had not yet lost their tempers with the two detectives.**

** "Can I help you with something?" he asked sarcastically.**

** Lucky turned and glared at the former FBI agent. "We need to talk to you and your **_**boss**_** about your whereabouts earlier this evening. Where is Zacchara? We would rather do this at the same time."**

** Never having been more pleased than to knock the arrogant asshole for a loop, Jagger grinned widely, causing Brenda to eye him with unabashed curiousity. "I'm afraid that John Zacchara will be unreachable tonight. Him and Liz are spending some time alone. But I can answer your question."**

** Dante shot Lucky a warning look to shut up before focusing on the unusually chipper man that was willing to talk without a lawyer present. "And you know where John Zacchara and Elizabeth Webber were this evening?"**

** "I was with them until about twenty minutes ago," Jagger confirmed with a cocky grin at Lucky. **

** "Well? Where were you?" Lucky demanded angrily.**

** "At John's penthouse," he stated simply, prepared to make Detective Spencer work for the information.**

** "Can anyone else verify that?" Dante quickly cut in.**

** "Of course. There was two other people there."**

** "And they were?" Lucky spat between gritted teeth.**

** "Our lawyer and Father Mateo." Jagger saw by Brenda and Francis' expressions that they knew what had happened while everyone else just looked confused. "John married Elizabeth tonight," he added. Seeing Lucky turn red with rage, he has to struggle to keep from laughing. "Brenda and I are keeping Cam and Jake for the night. Obviously, the newlyweds wanted some time to themselves."**

** Dante groaned as Lucky seethed before exploding. "Are you kidding me? What the hell was that bitch thinking? Marrying Johnny Zacchara is the stupidest thing that she could have done!"**

** "Detective Falconeri, I would advise you to contain your partner," Francis stated coolly. "There are two small boys upstairs asleep and he is being rudely loud."**

** "Are they still at the Zacchara penthouse?" Dante asked, shoving his partner toward the door. "We will need to verify that they were there."**

** Jagger tried to look regretful, but couldn't quiet pull it off. He only looked smug. "They actually took off when I left. I have no idea where they went," he said truthfully. "Although if you need witnesses beside myself, you might want to try Father Mateo."**

** Waiting until the two had left, Robin pounced as soon as the door was closed and they were off the porch. "Did Liz and Johnny really get married?" she demanded.**

** "I'm not shocked," Brenda muttered and Patrick nodded in agreement. "Come on, Robin. You can tell that they adore one another."**

** "But she never told anyone that they were planning to get married!"**

** Jagger raised an eyebrow and snorted. "What else could you have expected, Robin. John loves her."**

** Clearing his throat, Francis motioned Jagger to the porch. Once the door was shut after them, the older guard looked at him concern. "Since Anthony is dead, I suppose that Lizzie saw John shoot him in the park. Was she ok with what needed to be done?"**

** "John was more of the problem," he admitted with a smirk. "Elizabeth had to convince him that it was what needed to be done. He didn't want her to be forced into it and regret it later. He really loves her, Francis. I know that you had concerns, but John worships her."**

** "I know," Francis conceded. "I just wanted more than this life for her. Especially now. Jason may not be too happy, but after he took back Sam, he has no room to judge. But Sonny, well that selfish SOB will be on the war path."**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

** Sonny eyed the dark haired woman standing in front of him. He honestly could not think of a better person to handle what he wanted done. Her well known hatred of Elizabeth Webber would take all suspicion off of him and point directly at her. It was no secret the two woman had no love lost between the two of them. "Can you handle this without messing it? I want absolutely no room for errors."**

** "Trust me, Sonny, I can handle little Miss Perfect. Even her new guard won't stop me. I don't care how much he loves that little twit."**

** A feeling of apprehension shot through his body. "What new guard, Sam? Why Zacchara hire her a guard that loves her?"**

** She rolled her eyes and flopped into the chair across from the desk. "I assumed that you would know him. He said that he guarded Liz before and he called Jason by name." She paused and bit her lip while trying to recall the information. "I think his name was Francis."**

** "Corelli! Francis Corelli is back and working for Johnny Zacchara! That stupid son of a bitch betrayed me!" Sonny raged. **

** As the dark look crossed his face and he flew into a tantrum, Sam stood and eased toward the door to the office. Seeing that he was completely lost in the pull of his dark spiral, she quickly closed the door after exiting. Looking over at a concerned Max, she shrugged. "He blew up at learning that Elizabeth has a new guard from Johnny that I guess worked for you guys at one point."**

** Scratching his jaw, Max thought over the past guards. "The only ones that were really close to Miss Webber were O'Brien and Corelli. O'Brien died years ago after he betrayed Sonny. Francis left for the island casino shortly afterward."**

** "The man introduced himself as Francis when I ran into her at the mall," she confessed innocently.**

** "Oh, man. the boss is not going to take this lightly." Max's head shot up as he could hear glass shattering in the office. He looked back at Sam in concern. "You should go, Mrs. Morgan. The boss isn't all that happy right now."**

** Sam hid her smirk as she left the office and headed toward Kelly's to meet her mother and Monica for lunch. She had managed to further anger Sonny just by mentioning the new guard that Johnny had placed on that little bitch. Destroying Elizabeth's life was going to be easier than she orginally thought. Now she had Sonny wanting her to cause Elizabeth to miscarry the newest Zacchara heir. Sam smiled and her steps became light as she thought of ways to accomplish that goal without any blame being placed on her. Anything she could do to the woman that had stolen her first child from Jason, Sam relished. Nothing gave her more pleasure than hurting little Miss Perfect Webber.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Johnny wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close as they looked out at the city. He brought his lips down to nuzzled against her neck and smiled when she shivered and moaned at his touch. "So, any regrets in the light of a new day?"**

** "None at all." Elizabeth turned and placed a kiss against his lips. "I love you, Johnny."**

** "And I love you too, Mrs. Zacchara." He paused and chuckled. "Never thought that I would ever say that."**

** "Up until a couple months ago, I can honestly say that I never thought I would hear that." She smirked as she shoved him backwards and eased him onto the couch. She sat on his lap and nipped at his ear. "I guess that the terror of my past brought us together."**

** His eyes flared at the mention, no matter how subtle, of Baker. He cupped her face and stared into her sapphire eyes, seeing only happiness in their depths. "I just hope that the boys are okay with the changes that will have to be done."**

** "Cameron and Jake adore you, Johnny. You are great with them." She placed her hand on her abdomen. "Just like you will be terrific with this little one."**

** His expression softened at the mention of their child. "I will never let anything happen to any of you. But speaking of the kids, we need to decide where we are going to live. My penthouse is way too small as it is and your place is not secure enough. Especially now. My father's death will be seen as a opening."**

** Not wanting their time together to be filled with tenseness, she ran her hands down his bare chest. "Talk later. There are other things that we should be doing now."**

** He chuckled, agreeing with her assessment one hundred percent. "Fine with me," he growled as he swept her up and into his arms. "Jagger and Brenda will stay with the boys until tomorrow morning." He dropped her playfully on the bed and immediately followed her down to brace his hands on either side of her. "And just what exactly do you want, baby?"**

** "You," she breathed before his kiss took her breath away.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Several hours later, both exhausted and starving, they sat on the couch in the hotel room waiting on their food to be delivered. He ran a hand through her curles and watched in amusement as she yawned widely. "Are you tired?"**

** Elbowing him playfully, Elizabeth sat up. "It's your fault. You are the one that insisted that we take that shower."**

** "Oh no. You aren't blaming me for that. The escapade in the shower was at your instigation." He moved quickly off the couch at the knock on the door. "Saved by the food."**

** "Uh huh," she muttered as she arched an eyebrow at him. "Only a small reprieve, Johnny."**

** Chuckling at her sassiness, he quickly tipped the boy that had brought their dinners up. After handing her the pizza slices and french fries that she had insisted on, Johnny dug into his lasagna and salad. Their dinner was filled with a comfortable silence as they both ate and relaxed.**

** "What exactly are you thinking about in regards to our living situation?" she asked as she found the container that held her chocolate iced brownie.**

** Grabbing a beer from the mini fridge, he looked over and smiled at the look of bliss on her face as she ate the sweet treat. He had never met anyone that loved chocolate like she did. "Um, I was thinking that we should buy a house. Somewhere new for everyone. A fresh start for a new life."**

** Her eyes widened. "Johnny! I am not letting you buy me a new house."**

** "Letting me buy... I think that you are forgetting that it is our money, Elizabeth. You are my wife. Therefore, it is **_**us**_** buying a house for our family."**

** Speechless, she shook her head uncomfortably and swallowed. "I didn't marry you to get a new house."**

** "I know that. But trust me, we have enough money to buy a house anywhere that we want." He saw her pale and shook his head. "Elizabeth, the Zacchara family has always protected their money very well. We are wealthy. Don't worry of it."**

** "But..."**

** He clasped her hands in his and brushed a kiss against her soft lips. "Stop being so damned proud. Money is just something that is there. It doesn't matter. We need a house for our family, our children. It needs to be secure. I don't flaunt my wealth, Liz, but I do use it to protect what matters. You, Cam, Jake, and the new baby, you are the most important things in my life. We will have a house that has state of the art security. I won't take any chances with your safety."**

** She nibbled on her lip and sighed. She knew that Johnny was right, but it still made her uncomfortable to realize how much money that she now had. "Fine," she relented. "However, I am going to continue to work."**

** Unhappy with that, but knowing it was a battle for another day, he squeezed her hand. "For now, I don't think that will be a big concern as long as Jagger or Francis are with you."**

** "But everything is safe now. Why do I need the guards?"**

** "Baby, I am now fully in charge of the organization. I was before too, but with Anthony gone, any danger that comes will be directly against me." Johnny settled her against his chest and held her tightly. "You know how this world works. Can you deal with it all?" he asked hesitantly, hoping that she did not back out now.**

** Still not liking all the changes, but knowing that it had to be done, Elizabeth snuggled more firmly into his arms. "For you, anything. I just hate that we need all the precautions."**

** "I do too. But I refuse to take risks where you and our family are concerned. Nothing will ever be more important than your safety and happiness. Besides, I am still not certain that Corinthos, Sam, and a few others will handle this that well. Your ex is also a concern. Spencer is unstable."**

** "Lucky is Lucky. He will just run his mouth. Don't worry about him."**

** Johnny shook his head. One of the things that he loved about his new wife was her forgiving nature and compassion, but he sometimes thought that she dug her head into the sand on certainn subjects. Lucky Spencer was one of them. The detective was definitely going to need a careful eye kept on him. He was sure that Jagger had intentionally taunted the overreactive man with the news of their marriage anyway.**

** Deciding not waste time on talking about a man that he did not trust and never would, Johnny smiled faintly when he saw that she had drifted off to sleep in his arms. He knew that the pregnancy was zapping her strength from her, especially after all the emotional upheaval that last night had caused. His attention was caught by the ring on her left hand and he again felt the delight that she had accepted his mother's ring.**

** After Anthony had killed Maria, Johnny had snuck into the room where they had taken the body to wait on the clean up crew. Even at the young age, he had known that he would never have anything of his mother's after she had left the earth. She had told him several times that the ring had been made to look like her own grandmother's and that she treasured it. Johnny had removed the ring and hid it from Anthony for years, wanting a piece of his mother that the old man was unable to tarnish. Having Elizabeth now wearing the ring, his heart filled with love. He could have bought her any diamond that she desired, but she had easily accepted the ring that had been Maria's after he had asked. Knowing Elizabeth though, Johnny was certain that she would have fought him over an expensive ring that was brand new. She valued family above all things, something that he had not had since his mother's death, until she had entered his life.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Jason sat on the bench that overlooked the harbor and looked up as Carly walked toward him. "Hey. You shouldn't be down here at night. You know better."**

** She sighed and sat beside him. It was obvious that Jason had been deep in thought. "Jase, you have to let her be happy. You have Sam and you two are expecting a baby. She deserves to be happy too."**

** His icy blue eyes met hers and he released a breath. "I am just worried, Carly. Johnny Zacchara is a part of the life that I never wanted for and the boys. I wanted them safe and happy."**

** "I know that you did, but she wasn't happy. For years I thought that Elizabeth had walked away because she was afraid of the danger. Jax made me see that you actually pushed her away because of your own fear." She studied his face and saw the pain that was hidden under the mask of coldness. "You chose to go back to Sam. You shoved Elizabeth away when she made the attempt years ago to be with you. Let go, Jase. Be happy with Sam and the baby that you are having. Johnny and Elizabeth are starting a family together. Let them be happy too. You can't have them both."**

** He pinched his nose. "I love Sam. I am happy with her, Carly. I just have a hard time accepting that Johnny will be around my son."**

** "I know. But you were going to let Lucky raise him. He may be my cousin, but you can see that he resents Jake because he is yours. It is best that he is out of his life."**

** They both paused as Max walked up to Jason. The concern on his face caused them both to pause. "What is it, Max?"**

** "You are needed at Sonny's. Sam stopped in and told him about Francis being back and he freaked. Then he saw Brenda at Kellys' and she mentioned that Zacchara married Miss Webber last night. Milo and I got him home, but he is having a meltdown, screaming about betrayal. No one can calm him."**

** "Johnny and Elizabeth got married?" Carly gasped. Her eyes flew to Jason's and she could see that he was stunned too. Hoping that this finally convinced him to let go of the feelings that he carried for the younger woman, she touched his arm. "Go deal with Sonny. I will see you later, Jase. Bye, Max."**

** Max waited until Cary was gone before turning back to Jason, unsure how to approach the topic of what else he needed to say. "Um, there is more. You need to warn Zacchara. Mr. C. was talking about making Miss Webber pay for betraying you and him. I am worried that he will go after her."**

** Jason cursed and kicked the bench that he had been sitting on. "I will deal with Sonny. You try and get a hold of Johnny or Jagger, hell even Francis, and tell them I need to see him. Tell them that is important and make sure that they know that it is a friendly meeting. Fuck! What the hell is Sonny thinking?" he growled as he took off up the docks stairs.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

** Jason looked around at the destroyed crystal and overturned furniture and shook his head in disgust. It was obvious that Sonny had been having a meltdown of epic porpotions. For the life of him, Jason could not figure out why he would be so upset that Elizabeth had married Johnny. The mob boss had always made it clear that he thought she was not suited to the lifestyle, and besides, it was none of his business who she married.**

** While he loathed the idea that Johnny would be helping to raise his son and Cam, he understood that Elizabeth had a concern, Sonny. She did **_**not**_** betray us in anyway. She was never a part of our business. In fact, you always wanted me far away fromright to have happiness. At one point, he had thought that they could have that life together, but things had not worked out. Jason would always regret that him and Elizabeth had ended, he still loved her. However, they had ended and he had made a new life with Sam. He also could not deny that Johnny to seemed to actually adore Elizabeth.**

** Glancing up as Sonny stumbled into the room, he frowned at the drunk man that was dishevilshed. "What happened in here, Sonny?"**

** "That bitch married Johnny Zacchara! How in the hell could you allow her to turn on us, Jason?"**

** Eyes darkening with anger, Jason silently counted to twenty before responding. "Who Elizabeth is with is none of your her."**

** "But she was always there!" he screamed. "You never listened to me when it came to that little bitch! I told you over and over that she could not handle the life, but you would never shove her away! She owes you for that loyalty!"**

** "No, she doesn't. I want her happy. Evidentally, Johnny makes her happy. They are married and expecting a child. Why should she have to stay single? I moved on with Sam. We are having a baby too. Nothing about this effects you."**

** "I wish that you would wake up, Jason! It does concern us! She is the mother of your son, or did you forget?"**

** "I have never forgotten that," he stated coldly. "But I think that you have forgotten that I chose to stay away from Jake. Not you. Leave it alone, Sonny," he warned in a deadly tone, void of all emotion.**

** "Fine! I will deal her myself. Let's talk about Francis. I want you to kill him!" Sonny spat.**

** Slamming his hand on the desk, Jason took a step forward. "You will take care of **_**nothing**_** concerning Elizabeth. I mean it. Do NOT even think about harming her. You will not like the consequences. As for Francis, I won't do it. Yes, he should have never taken a job with the Zacchara Organization, but he is Elizabeth's guard. He was also a friend a long time ago. Or did you forget?"**

** "I remember. I also remember that you acted differently when him and O'Brien were around. Just like now. I am the head of this organization, Jason. You damn well better remember that," Sonny replied heatedly.**

** Jason's eyes went flat and his voice dropped. "I think you need to remember that I am a partner in Corinthos-Morgan. A partner with 51%, that makes me the controlling partner. Do not go after Johnny or Elizabeth. They have done nothing to you! You are just mad that she is with someone that you don't like. I hate the thought of her being with him, but it is her decision, Sonny. As for Francis, I will not touch him unless he makes a move toward us. I don't kill people for no reason other than you being angry at them."**

** "You already have," Sonny said with a smirk, not knowing when to shut up. "You killed O'Brien, didn't you? He never betrayed us. I planted the evidence." Chuckling at the surprise look on Jason's face, Sonny nodded. "You do as I say. Remember that or I will make sure that you learn the lesson the hard way." **

** Grabbing the man and shoving him against the wall, Jason held Sonny so that his feet were off the ground. "You had me kill a friend for no reason? You are standing there threatening me, the mother of my son, and anyone else that I care about. How fucking stupid are you, Sonny?" Jason spat, rage burning in his eyes. "I have always defended you, taken your side. Yet, you are prepared to betray me."**

** Gasping for breath, Sonny clawed at the hand that held him aloft. "You owe me. I made you," he rasped.**

** "You screw me over ever single chance that you get." Applying more pressure, aware that Sonny could no longer breath, Jason waited until Sonny was the edge of unconsciousness before releasing him and letting him slide to the floor. "This is your only chance. Your last chance. I am done. I am no longer your servant. I am taking control of the organization because you are obviously unstable. Go to the island and stay there. No more threats, no actions, no plots against anyone that I care about, Sonny. If you don't leave, or attempt anything that I think is a threat, you will die. By my own hands," he stated coldly as he looked at the greedy man that was laying in a heap on the floor. "Your days are over in Port Charles. The island by tomorrow evening, or a funeral. Your choice!" Jason walked out of the room without looking back and looked at Max. "Sonny is no longer in charge. I am. If you help him with anything besides getting on a plane to the island, you will die along with him," he stated flated.**

** Max gulped and nodded. "Do I have to stay?"**

** "I would appreciate it if you made sure that he got on the plane. But don't cross me, Max. I am dead serious."**

** Seeing the hard eyes and stone face, Max knew that whatever Sonny had done had been the last straw. "Yes, Jason. I understand. If he doesn't go to the island?"**

** "Then I will send him there in a box," he said tonelessly. "He has until tomorrow evening to be on the plane, Max. Try and make him see that the sooner that he leaves, the better. He has no control, no matter what he says. Remember that. Did you get ahold of anyone that I said?"**

** "Jagger and Francis will meet you at Johnny's penthouse in an hour. They said that only you were to come. No Sonny, no Sam, no one."**

** "Fine. Reason with him, or just knock him out to get him out of Port Charles, Max."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Jagger leaned against the fireplace mantle and watched as Francis wandered around the living room of the penthouse. The older man had been restless, expecting trouble from Sonny since Jagger had announced that Johnny and Elizabeth had gotten married. "Do you think that Morgan is coming to warn us of what we already heard on the bugs in Sonny's house?"**

** "Yes. No matter what he has done in the past, I know that he honestly cared for Liz. He turned on Sonny over her. You heard the tape."**

** "Do you think that we should tell himm about his wife conspiring with Sonny?"**

** Francis shook his head sadly. "He won't believe it. We are going to have to catch her in the act. For some reason, he is blind to that woman's true personality."**

** Snorting, Jagger shook his head. "He is the only one. Everyone else can see right through the piece of shit."**

** They both paused at the knock on the door. Francis walked over and took a deep breath before pulling it open. Seeing the anger on Jason's face, he hid his own emotions and motioned the man inside. "Well, you wanted to meet. What could you possibly want, Jason?"**

** "I am taking over full control of the business. Sonny will either go to the island or disappear completely." He paused and looked at the floor. "He is planning to go after Elizabeth and Zacchara. You need to be aware of the danger."**

** "We have been aware of the danger since the first day that John started being in seen in public with Liz, way before their relationship evolved. He called me back to guard her while Baker was still free," Jagger told him in a low voice. "We will protect Liz and the boys with everything that we have, Morgan. **_**No one**_** will harm them."**

** Jason sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "He ordered me to kill you, Francis."**

** The man in question only shook his head sadly. "Let me guess. I betrayed him just like O'Brien supposively did." Seeing that Jason was looking at his feet, Francis gave Jagger a quick look. "Have you finally seen Sonny's true colors, Jason? I tried to tell you years ago."**

** Dejected and regretting all the blind trust that he had showed his one time friend, Jason looked up and could see the anger swirling in his former friend's eyes. "I know. I just never wanted to see it. I woke up after hearing him threatening Elizabeth. While it makes me ill to think of her and Zacchara, I know that she deserves happiness. He seems to honestly care for her."**

** "He does, more than you can imagine. John has kept an eye on her since the Black and White Ball," Jagger told him. Seeing Jason's head jerk in surprise, he smiled. "He would have never approached her if the situation with Baker had not occurred. But I have a question. If you care so much about Elizabeth and your son, how could you go back to the woman that endangered him over and over again? A woman that wished your son was dead? Now you are expecting a child with her."**

** Frustrated at the conversation and his lack of answers that would convince anyone that he truely cared, Jason sat heavily on the couch. "I thought that she fit my life better. Sam understood the danger and all that being in the business meant. I never thought that she would get pregnant," he confessed softly.**

** "And Liz didn't understand the world? She is one that had a bomb placed in her studio. She is the one that was kidnapped and placed in the crypt." Francis was sickened. "You made her believe that she was not important enough to be first. That spot was reserved for Sonny, Carly, and Micheal." **

** "It doesn't matter anymore. You are married to Sam. John and Elizabeth are married and expecting a baby." Jagger smiled. "Trust me, he will take very good care of her. He loves her, Cam, and Jake. He took Baker out. He took his own father out. John protects those that he loves. They are not placed behind old promises."**

** Glaring at the man, Jason stood. "I know that I made huge mistakes. However, things worked out. Sam and I are happy and you say that she is happy with Zacchara. I just wish that she had a nice safe life."**

** "Like with Lucky? How was he safe?" Francis demanded. "He emotionally and verbally abused her, Jason! He walked away from both of those boys several different times when Liz would not do what he wanted. He only played daddy when it was convient to him. He used it as a way to control her." **

** All three sat in a tense silence for several minutes before Jagger finally cleared his throat. "Thank yo for the warning about Corinthos. Security will be upped, but we already considered him a threat. You should know that your wife is the one that told him about Francis being back though." When Jason raised an eyebrow, he met his gaze steadily. "We keep track of those that we don't trust. Your wife is at the top of the list."**

** "You stay away from Sam."**

** "You keep her away from Elizabeth and the boys, and we will. We won't start trouble, Morgan, but we will finish any that comes in our direction."**

** "She is no threat to Elizabeth," Jason stated coldly.**

** "Then you are blind. She hates her. Wake up, Jason."**

** "You are overacting," he snapped, his temper starting to rise.**

** "No, we aren't." Jagger leaned back and crossed his arms while Jason stood and started toward the door. "You are blind, as usual, by her tears and manipulations. We aren't."**

** Flooded with anger at their insistence that Sam was an enemy, Jason stormed out the door after one last cold look in their direction.**

** "Are you sure that there was not more brain damage than what everyone thinks?" Jagger demaded in a sneer.**

** Sadly, Francis just sighed. "He is just use to being used after Corinthos and Carly, so much that I honestly believe that he thinks it is normal."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Brenda squealed and wrapped her arms tightly around Elizabeth when she entered the house while Johnny got updates on business from Jagger and Francis outside. "I can't believe that you two did that without me! I am so jealous that Jagger was there."**

** Laughing at the pouting expression, Elizabeth caught Jake and Cam as they launched themselves at her. "Hey, babies! Mommy missed you two!" After kissing each boy's cheek, she looked up at her friend with twinkling eyes. "Sorry, Brenda. I know that you and Robin both would have loved to have been there."**

** "You got that right," Robin told her from the doorway. Giggling, she moved forward and sat on the couch. Waiting until the kids had ran upstairs to play, Robin arched a brow at her. "Let me see the ring."**

** "Oh, it's so beautiful! Johnny must have great taste," Brenda murmured as she saw the delicate band.**

** "It was actually his mother's. He asked if I was would mind wearing it," Elizabeth explained to them as she relaxed against the sofa.**

** "Oh, Liz, it's wonderful that you took it. I am sure that it meant a lot to Johnny."**

** Smiling at Brenda, she closed her eyes, relaxing into the soft cushions. "He loved his mother. I was honored that he wanted me to have it."**

** Robin burst into giggles. "You missed seeing Lucky go ballistic at hearing that you married Johnny. I thought that Francis was going to kick him into next week." When Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked at her questioningly, Robin only shrugged. "He was screaming about betrayal."**

** "It was rather pitiful," Brenda huffed. "He was so loud that I was afraid that I was afraid that he would disturb the boys."**

** Frowning, Elizabeth shook her head. "His whoa is me act is getting old. Lucky and I have been over for a while now. He is with Shioban and needs to accept that I love my husband."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** "While I knew that Corinthos would react just like this, I am surprised by Morgan's response." Johnny leaned against his car and crossed his arms. "It is too bad that he doesn't realize that his wife is just as dangerous and devious as his ex-friend."**

** "Believe me, he is completely blind to that," Jagger sneered. "I only hope that when the dumb bimbo makes a move, he isn't hiding his head in the sand."**

** "Corinthos offered Sam money to cause Liz to miscarry," Jagger informed his friend. Seeing the rage in his eyes, he backed up a step. "You know that we will not let anything happen to her, John."**

** Thinking back over the last couple months and the happiness that he had finally found, Johnny ground his teeth. "Sam and Spencer are the main concern right now. Morgan is handling Corinthos for us, although if he comes back from the island, all bets are off. Hopefully you two put enough doubt in his mind to cause him to watch Sam carefully. I don't want a war because of her stupid hatred of Elizabeth. As for Lucky Spencer, I don't trust him at all. He is too much like Anthony was. His need for control and rage when he doesn't get what he wants is just like my father. Keep close tabs on the worthless, spiteful detective."**

** The three men stopped and looked at the car that pulled up in front of the house. When Carly stepped out of the car, they all held their breath, waiting on the blond to go off.**

** Knowing that she was throwing them off balance, Carly chuckled. "I am not here to cause problems, I promise. I wanted to offer my congratulations to you, Johnny, and to Liz. Is she inside?"**

** Having heard the familiar voice, Elizabeth opened the door and stepped onto the porch. Hearing the strange question, she walked down the few steps. "I am right here."  
Carly turned at looked at the woman that Jax had made her see that she had misjudged for so many years. Seeing the happiness in her eyes, Carly offered a small smile. "I just wanted to say that I am happy for you. I can tell that you both are happy. Being Mrs. Zacchara must agree with you."  
Unsure of Carly's motives, but willing to extend an olive branch, Elizabeth met her gaze as she felt Johnny wrap an arm around her waist. "Thank you, Carly. I am happy. We both are."**

** "Good, you both deserve to be happy." She looked at the baby bump that was starting to show on the other woman's slender frame. "Especially with a new bundle on the way. Well, I won't keep you. I just thought that you might like some congratulations before everyone starts screaming and protesting," she added with a wink.**

** "Did someone replace Carly with an alien?"**

** Elbowing Jagger as they watched the car pull away, Elizabeth laiughed. "She is trying. I can meet her halfway. We may never be close friends, but I think that Jax is changing her."**

** "Uh huh, just keep a watch out with her, Lizbits. Carly is Carly, after all."**

** "Francis, there is a change in her since she is not close to Sonny anymore. I always stay on guard with her. But I try to give the benefit of the doubt to someone if they are being friendly."**

** "Shit," Johnny muttered as he saw the car approaching. "It looks like our nice peaceful day is about to be ruined."**

** Groaning at the sight of a Lucky and Dante pulling into the driveway, Elizabeth leaned up and kissed Johnny. "I will be inside. Try not to go to jail tonight."**

** "No promises," he murmured as she walked back inside. Hearing the first remark out Lucky's mouth had him thinking that he might just might end up there after all. Jagger and Francis quickly stepped in front of him while Dante moved in front of his partner and was snapping for him to shut up. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

** "So, you married the whore after knocking her up huh? You might want a paternity test. She tends to never have children with the man that she is supposedly seeing." Lucky glared as Dante grabbed his arm while Jagger and Francis stepped in front of an irate Johnny. "Oh please, you know that Liz is damaged and doesn't even comprehend what faithful means. She will fit right in to your unethical lifestyle."**

** "You are a piece of work, Spencer! Didn't you have an affair with your boss's drug addict daughter? Weren't you exchanging sex for drugs? I am positive that makes you a whore! You also slept with her sister while you were with Elizabeth. Oh, and let's not forget that you are an abusive SOB. And from what I understand, you stood a fifteen year old Elizabeth up, factoring into her being in the park the night that Baker got a hold of her. How do you sleep at night knowing that you are partially responsible for her rape?" Johnny smiled coldly as he saw Lucky's face turn red. "Truth too much for you? I know that you aren't real use to it. Must be hard to hear it. Don't worry, Lucky. Elizabeth is extremely happy and satisfied with me. There is no need for her to search for someone else like she had to do while with you."**

** "Enough!" Dante snapped, jerking Lucky back when he tried to rush Johnny. "We have questions about your father's death."**

** "Then I will meet you at the station tomorrow with my lawyer. However, Detective Spencer will not be involved. I have already talked with Jordan. She was speaking to Mac today about his biased behaviors. If he is not taken off of the case, I will report it to the state boys and whoever else Jordan says to." Johnny offered the stunned man a smirk. "Have a great day."**

** Reaching past Dante, Lucky tried to grab Johnny's arm but he missed, further enraging the man. "You are nothing but a criminal! I will make sure that you are in the pen before this is over!"**

** Jagger snatched Lucky by the shirt and tossed him backward while Johnny ignored the ranting and continued on into the house. "Let me give you both a piece of advise. Stay away from Elizabeth, Cam, and Jake. You signed away all right to those boys, Lucky. You have no reason to even be around them. Detective Falconeri, you need to decide if your partner's unstable behavior and his unreasonable need to control Elizabeth is worth the trouble that will come from it. Elizabeth Zacchara is not your concern. Either of yours."**

** "We are police officers. We have jobs to perform," Dante protested softly. He knew that having Lucky on this assignment had been a mistake.**

** "Not when it comes to any cases involving the Zacchara family." Francis looked at them both. "Jordan is filing a restraining order against Spencer here. Be careful or you will be joining him in that reguard."**

** "This isn't over!" Lucky snarled.**

** "It is." Mac walked up the sidewalk from where he had parked at Robin's. "After listening for the last several minutes, I have to agree with Mr. Zacchara's attorney. You are not acting rationally, Lucky. You are no longer able to work any cases concerning John and Elizabeth Zacchara. Nor are you allowed near your ex wife and her children."**

** "This is bullshit!" He spat as Jagger and Francis watched with amusement.**

** "It is a fact. You break the rules and you will be dealt with," Mac told him evenly. He dismissed his detectives and looked at the two men that were watching the conversation. "Jagger, please tell John and Elizabeth that we will be meeting at nine tomorrow morning. You are required to be there too since you were present when they married."**

** "Not a problem."**

** "Mr. Corelli, my neice already told me that you were here with her and the kids when Anthony was killed. However, I still need a statement from you."**

** "I will be there in the morning too. I will answer your questions then."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** "You got married?" Cam looked at her with worry in large brown eyes. **

** "We did," Elizabeth confirmed slowly. She had not expected the wariness that her oldest son was exhibiting. "I thought that you liked Johnny? Do you not want him to be with us all the time, Cam?"**

** He shook his head quickly. "I do like him. He is fun and he doesn't yell all the time. But will he stay? They all leave, Mom. No man has stayed and been there for all of us?"**

** Stunned at the reasoning of her son and how grown up that he sounded, she hid a wince. Elizabeth knew that her bad choices had effected her children, but she had not realized that Cam harbored the idea that men would never stick around or keep their word. Cursing Lucky, she pulled him into a hug. "Oh, Cameron. He isn't going to leave. Johnny is here to stay. He loves you and Jake, and this new baby. I know that Lucky hurt you by never coming around much, but Johnny is not Lucky, honey. You can't judge everyone from his mistakes."**

** "But I thought that Lucky loved us too?"**

** Brushing a curl of his forhead, she smiled gently. "Remember when Lucky got sick?" She saw him nod and continued. "Well, he changed after that, baby. Lucky did love you, but his mind got sick and never fully got better. Johnny is not like that. He will always be there for you and Jake, no matter what."**

** "Are you happy?" he asked, leaning back against her as he sat in her lap. "He won't make you cry all the time like you did after Lucky would scream?"**

** Heart breaking for the pain that her babies had suffered through, she kissed his cheek. "I am so happy, Cam. But I want you and Jakie happy too."**

** Standing at the door, Johnny cleared his throat and walked in. He saw that Cam was assessing him and wished that he could kill Spencer for the pain that he had caused the little guy. Having overheard some of the conversation, he knew that it would take awhile to build trust with Cam. He was glad though that they had already a good start from the time that he had spent with both boys. **

** "And I want you all happy. While I cannot promise that we may never disagree, Cam, I do promise that it will never be screaming and fighting. Adults have little disagreements, just like you do with Jake, but you still love one another and protect each other."**

** Sensing the truthfulness in those words and the way that he was meeting his eyes, Cam nodded. "Do you love mommy?"**

** Taking Elizabeth's free hand and clasping it in his, Johnny smiled. "More than I can ever explain. Her and you boys are my family now, Cam. And nothing is more important than family. I will never walk away, buddy."**

** "Okay," he said after a couple minutes of silence. "Welcome to our family, Johnny." Cam grinned as Johnny scooped him up and tossed him in the air. "Can we tell Jakie when he wakes up?"**

** "We can," he confirmed, placing the little guy on his feet. "But he may not fully understand, Cam."**

** "Cause Jakie is a baby still, but he will know that you are here now. We will like that, I think."**

** Eyes watering, Elizabeth swiped a hand over her eyes. Knowing that her family was happy and starting over on a new path made her heart lighten just a little. The despair that she felt for letting Lucky hold so much power to hurt her eldest still caused to her ache. Although seeing the man that she was now married to tickling her baby and making him laugh and squeal, caused her to believe that not too much damage had been done her son. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Jason and Sam were eating Chinese when Max knocked and entered the penthouse. Looking up, Jason sat his beer down and motioned Max forward. "Hey. Did the plane take off?"**

** "It did. It left about forty minutes ago."**

** "Good. Thank you, Max. Was there any problems beforehand?"**

** "Nothing too bad. I took care of it." The big guard looked at Sam and saw the confusion and curiousity on her face. He wanted out of the penthouse before she started whining. "I will let you guys get back to your meal. I just wanted you to have an update."**

** Sam waited until he was gone before looking over at Jason. "What is going on?"**

** "Just some business that I needed to make sure was carried out the way that I requested." He ran a hand through his hair and felt relieved to know that Sonny was now on his way to the island that they owned. He wanted to make sure that his former friend was nowhere near to cause any pain to Elizabeth. **

** "But I thought that Max was Sonny's man. Why is he reporting to you?"**

** Turning and looking at Sam, Jason studied her for a minute before responding. Hating the doubts that Jagger and Francis had planted, he inwardly shook his head. "Sonny left for the island. He is no longer in control."**

** "What?" she yelled. Her mind raced as she thought about how to get rid of Elizabeth now. Sonny had been her fall guy. With him now gone, she had no idea of who to use as her scapegoat. Lowering her voice and trying to even it out, Sam placed a hand on his shoulder and ran her fingertips over his dark shirt. "I mean, why would Sonny leave without any warning? Is there trouble that you have not told me about?"**

** Mistaking her change in tone for her being worried, Jason smiled reassuringly at her and placed a hand on her growing abdomen. "We are safe, as you will always be. I will never let anyone hurt you, Sam. I just had to take Sonny out of control for now. He was planning on going after Elizabeth to get to Johnny. We don't need a war with the Zacchara's right now."**

** Grimacing at the reasoning, she barely supressed her snarl. "You took **_**her**_** side of your best friend's?"**

** "Elizabeth is the mother of my son, Sam. You know that. I thought that you had accepted that I will never let anyone hurt her or Jake. We are still friends. But I am with you now. She is married to Johnny. There is no reason for you to be concerned."**

** "But, Jason, she is still causing problems," she whined pitifully while inhaling sharply. "You should have not been put in the place to have to do this to Sonny."**

** Anger starting to build at her unwavering support of Sonny and complete denial of the danger that he was to Elizabeth, he stood and grabbed his leather coat off the back of the desk chair. "You have no idea what you are talking about Sam. I am going for a ride." He stormed out of the penthouse without a backward glance.**

** Frustrated and worried, she threw her plate across the room and watched it shatter. With Sonny now gone, Sam was still determined to make sure that Elizabeth's life was ruined. It was even worse now. She now had Jason protecting her again and the perfect princess was married to a rival mob family to boot. And with Anthony dead, Johnny was in control of the Zacchara power. There was no way that Sam wanted Elizabeth to have the happiness and power that she would now be gaining by being married to the young man. Sam was determined that Elizabeth would be miserable before she was finished with her. Rubbing her stomach, Sam vowed that she would make sure that her child was the most important thing in Jason's world, no matter what she had to do to accomplish that.**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Okay. Implied violence and emotional pain. This chapter is dark and depressing. I had a hard time deciding if I wanted to go here, but there is a reason for it. There will also be a light at the end of the tunnel for her painful journey. Please don't hate me. She is one of my fav characters too. It will work out in the end.

**Chapter Twenty**

** Picking up the living room, Elizabeth thought back over her day and laughed to herself. The trip to the PCPD had been entertaining. Dante and Mac had talked with Jordan, Jagger, and Father Mateo and then apologized for the inconvenience. Lucky's attitude, staring into the room while shut out, had been unnerving. But Elizabeth was not worried. She knew that Johnny had an eye on her ex. Wishing that he had not been called away by a phone call from Jagger, she threw the last toy into the basket and started toward the stairs.**

** Halfway up the stairs she paused when she heard Francis urgently calling her name from outside. Wondering what he was so upset over, she hurried down the steps and tugged the door open. Gasping at the sight that met her, she swallowed thickly before hurrying to his side.**

** "Oh, God! What the hell happened, Francis?" she demanded as she looked at the semi-conscious Georgie.**

** Lifting the young woman into his arms, he shook his head. "I have no idea. She came around the corner staggering and collapsed right here. She looks bad, Liz."**

** Running to open the door, she motioned him to lay her on the couch. Getting a good look at her in the light, Elizabeth winced and felt her throat go dry. Georgie's hair was matted with snow and dried blood. Her face had several small scratches on it, but it was the torn clothing and bruises that she could see on her arms and chest that caused her heart to break. **

** "Call Johnny. Tell him that Georgie is hurt and that I need him here."**

** Francis paused, his eyes taking in her pale features. "Shouldn't we call a squad, Liz, or the doc that John has?"**

** "No!" she answered quickly. Taking a deep breath, she met his eyes. "Let me look her over. Trust me, Francis. I will take care of her until she wakes up and can tell me what she wants. But I will not take the choice out of her hands."**

** Reading between the lines, he gave a short nod. Stepping outside, he punched the porch railing. Praying that they were mistaken, he dialed Johnny's number. **

** Inside, Elizabeth checked the knot on Georgie's head and exhaled at seeing that it was not as bad as she had feared. "Come on, Georgie. I need you to wake up and talk to me," she told her softly as she looked over the bruising on her arms that was visible under the ripped shirt.**

** Groaning, Georgie's eyes flutter and she moved quickly as she felt Elizabeth touch her arm. Whimpering in fear, she tried to sit up.**

** "Georgie, it's me. It's Liz. Calm down, sweetie."**

** Going limp in relief, she closed her eyes again as tears started to fall. "I had nowhere else to go. I am sorry, Liz."**

** "No, don't be. Tell me what happened. Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"**

** "NO! NO hospital," Georgie whispered frantically.**

** "Okay. Okay. Let me help you." Elizabeth swallowed when Georgie opened her eyes and she saw the pain and bleakness in them. It was an expression that she had seen in the mirror when she was younger. "Oh, Georgie," she breathed, pulling the her young friend into a hug. **

** Taking comfort from the one person that she had known would not push her, Georgie started to sob. "I tried, I tried so hard to get away from him. I never dreamed that he was still alive. I was so shocked, Liz. I thought that my mind was playing tricks on me at the mall, but it really was him. Why?"**

** Not fully understanding, Elizabeth only held her as she cried. Once she had cried herself out, Elizabeth leaned back and saw that she was shivering from her soaked clothes. "I won't push you, Georgie, but you know that you should go to the hospital. Now is the time to go. Do you want me to take you?"**

** "No," she whispered. "I c-can't. Please, Liz. I just want to get cleaned up."**

** Flashing back to the Valentine's Day night that she had insisted the same, Elizabeth sighed. She knew that it was the wrong choice, but it was not her choice to make. Georgie had came to her because she trusted her and needed the support that she could provide. There was no way that she was not going to be there. "Alright. I just wanted to make sure that you understood that there is no going back after you get cleaned up."**

** Gulping back more tears, Georgie nodded. "It doesn't matter. No one would believe me anyway."**

** "At least let me check your cuts out. Come on, I will give you a change of clothes." Helping the battered girl to her feet, Elizabeth eased an arm around her waist as she helped her up the stairs. "Can you tell me who?" she asked softly, not wanting to alienate her young friend.**

** "D-Diego," she whimpered brokenly. "He attacked me on the pier and drug me to a w-warehouse." Shaking her head, she started to stumble as the tears blurred her vision. **

** Stunned at the name of the dead man, or suppose to have been dead, Elizabeth shuddered. "Honey, are you sure?"**

** Bleak eyes met hers. "One hundred percent. He is alive, Liz."**

** Reaching her room, she helped Georgie into her bathroom and then grabbed a pair of sleep pants and a thermal shirt along with some socks. The next part broke her heart as she checked her completely over. The bruises indicated the fight that she had put up, but in the end, it had not been enough. Finally knowing that Georgie was set against any professional kind of help, she left the broken woman to let her shower, knowing that it would be a long, long shower.**

** Making her way slowly down the stairs with a heavy heart, she jump and squealed as the door opened. Seeing Johnny, Jagger, and Francis all enter, she shook her head sadly at their questioning looks.**

** Pulling her into his arms, Johnny could feel the her quivering. "How bad?" he murmured against her ear.**

** "As bad as it could be," she told him sadly. "God, Johnny. She is so broken. I recognize that look anywhere. She wouldn't let me take her to the hospital or call anyone for her."**

** Jagger cleared his throat. "Where is she?" he asked softly.**

** "Shower," she stated softly.**

** Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. "I'd say that Georgie came to who she knew would help her, no questions asked."**

** Francis had remained quiet, leaning against the wall, but now he stood and walked over to drop into the chair beside her. "Please tell me that I misheard the name that she kept saying when I got to her before she passed out."**

** Lifting her face, she shook her head. "If it is what she told me, I understand your denial. But this is Port Charles, Frannie."**

** "Dammit! He will be dead this time!"**

** Watching as Francis stood and looked ready to erupt, Johnny touched her arm. "Who?"**

** "Diego Alcazar," Francis spat. "I thought that guy at the mall looked familiar, but I thought that I was seeing things. After all, the little shit is suppose to be dead. Fuck!"**

** "WAIT! The TMK. Are you freaking serious? I thought that he was dead."**

** Glancing at Jagger, Elizabeth bit her lower lip but stayed quiet. **

** "What about the guard that we had on Georgie? Where the hell was Paul?" Johnny demanded as his anger grew.**

** "Dead. Tony found him behind the alley at Kelly's. His throat was slit." Jagger stood and looked out the window. "Why would he go after Georgie? I thought that they were friends when they were younger."**

** "Until he lied and helped Lulu get Dillion into bed while he was with to Georgie. He always had a thing for her. It is why he helped Lulu trick Dillion. Not that it took a lot," she muttered under her breath. "Right now my main concern is Georgie. She is going through hell."**

** "Should we call anyone?" Johnny asked softly.**

** "No. She doesn't want anyone to know." Seeing that Jagger looked ready to argue, she shook her head. "You have no idea what is going through her mind, Jagger. It is not your decision. It is Georgie's. Whatever makes her comfortable right now, well, that is what we do. My question is this... Why is Diego back from the dead? Who helped him fake his death? And why show up now? Lorenzo is dead. We all know that. So why is he back in Port Charles? There is nothing here for him."**

** "I never dealt with the South American arms dealer or his son. I have no clue why he would be back. But he will be found." Johnny nodded at Francis. "Get the men looking for him. I want the SOB found."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Lucky stared at him in disbelief. "You were suppose to go after Elizabeth, not freaking Georgie Jones! Have you lost your mind, Diego?"**

** The angry young man only smiled sinisterly. "How I do things is my concern. I wanted Georgie. She always acted like she was so perfect, such a good girl. She would never look at me the way that I wanted her to back when we were younger. Don't worry about your ex. I will get to her. I just wanted a taste of my dream."**

** Snorting at the explaination, Lucky just paced in the cheap motel room. "Just make sure that you make that bitch loose the spawn that she is carrying. I want her broken and begging for help. She will blame Zacchara for everything, opening her back up to me."**

** "You really are sick, Spencer, but whatever. You pay the right price and I will make sure that your ex is broken and regretting her choices." Diego grabbed the bottle of whiskey and took a swig straight from the container. "But I am gone after this."**

** Recognizing the gleam of someone up to no good, Lucky stopped and studied him. "What are you plotting? It had better not mess anything up."**

** Amused at the worthless sputterings, Diego chuckled. "Not at all. I am actually taking the only other person that will be able to ID me."**

** "You are going to abduct Georgie?"**

** "Don't look so stunned, Lucky. You are obsessed with Elizabeth. I have had a soft spot for Miss Georgie Jones for years. I learned to take what I want, so that is exactly what I am going to do. You called me back to put your plan into action."**

** "I don't think that taking Georgie is a good idea."**

** "I don't really care," he countered. "You helped me fake my death even after everything that had happened because you wanted to close the case. Imagine how everyone would react to know that you, Detective Spencer, let a killer go. That you are now paying him to torture one Elizabeth Zacchara. Do you think that the police would even have a chance at you, or do you think Johnny would kill you painfully." Smirking at the unease on Lucky's face, Diego nodded. "Yeah, my money is Johnny Zacchara too. You mess up my plan at taking Georgie, and I will clue him in on everything. Don't grow a conscious on me now, Lucky."**

** Frustrated at the blackmail material, Lucky nodded. "Fine. But this could really backfire on us both if you mess it up."**

** "And? I am the one taking all the risk, not you. Let me worry about things like getting caught. You wanted Elizabeth miserable, I can do that. But I get what I want out of the deal too. Why shouldn't I have who I want? You think that your ex needs to be begging for you even if you are with the Irish chick now, so don't get all high and mighty on me. After all, imagine Morgan's reaction if he found out that you let me escape, hell, helped me. Think he would be forgiving?"**

** Tired of hearing the insanity, Lucky walked to the door. "Fine. just do it soon. It is too dangerous for you to be here long. Especially if Georgie talks."**

** Diego's eyes sparkled. "I am dead, Spencer. No one will believe her. But Georgie won't talk. She is a good girl. They tend to be quiet and keep things in. Just like your Liz did all those years ago at first. By the time she might be thinking of talking, she will be gone."**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Shooting straight up in bed at the screams that ripped through the quiet air, Elizabeth grabbed Johnny's arm as he started to jump from the bed. "It's Georgie, honey. I will take care of her. Will you check on the boys?"**

**Dropping a brief kiss on her forehead, he nodded as he tugged on his sweat pants and reached for a t-shirt. Seeing her paleness, he paused. "Are you okay, Elizabeth?"**

**"Yeah. It's just hard to watch her go through this." When another scream cut through the house, she jerked away and hurried out of their room.**

**Easing the door to the guest room open, Elizabeth could see from the hallway light that Georgie that was asleep, but stuck in a nightmare. Her own heart breaking, she wiped away her tears as she sat on the very edge of the bed. "Georgie, wake up. It's okay. You are safe. Come on, sweetie, it's Elizabeth."**

**The thrashing in the bed stilled as the younger woman's eyes popped open and she sat straight up, gasping for air. Her eyes darted wildly around the room before settling on Elizabeth. Embarrassment flickered across her face before she bowed her head. "I am so sorry," she choked out.**

**Hesitantly wrapping an arm around Georgie's shoulders, Elizabeth sighed. "Please don't apologize. If anyone can understand the pain and fear, it is me." **

**"H-how did you..."**

**"Forget?" she asked when Georgie couldn't finish the sentence. "I have never forgot. That night in the park is a nightmare that will never go completely away." Feeling the tremors, she closed her eyes. "But it does fade and get easier. I won't lie, Georgie. It is hard, so very hard, to get your emotional security back."**

**"I just don't understand what I did to deserve this," she whispered. "Why me? Why did Diego come back just to torture me?"**

**Releasing her and moving so that she could look at Georgie in the eye, Elizabeth blinked back her own tears. "Listen to me, Georgie. You cannot blame yourself. You did nothing, absolutely nothing, wrong. Diego is a sick individual."**

**Seeing Johnny's shadow move down the hall, Georgie grimaced. "He doesn't know, does he?"**

**"Details, no. But you were mumbling when Francis got to you in the yard. Don't be ashamed, Georgie. You know how Johnny came to be in my life. Trust me, he does not think any less of you. He has men looking for Diego. If anyone will catch the bastard, Johnny will." The brief hope that flared in her eyes caught her attention. "Oh, Georgie. It will get better. That much I can promise. It will take time, but it will get better."**

**They both stopped as they heard a cell phone ring in the quiet. Hearing Johnny's muffled voice, they both sat still. Elizabeth stood and walked to the door when she heard Johnny moving back down the hall after a couple of minutes of silence. "Hey," she stopped him as he walked past the door, now fully clothed in his jeans and shirt. "Do you have to leave?"**

**"Unfortunately. We had an issue with a shipment. I am meeting Jagger there. Francis is on his way. He will be inside, but Paulie is still outside." He reached out and took her hand in his. "I want you and Georgie to stay in until I get back."**

**"We will. I already planned to call off for my shift at the hospital. Just be careful."**

**Running his fingertips over her cheek, his face took on the cocky grin that she had fallen for. "I will. You know that. I love you, Elizabeth."**

**"I love you too." She pressed a kiss against his lips and watched as he took the stairs two at a time.**

**Turning and seeing that Georgie was staring off into space with a blank look in her eyes, Elizabeth decided that they both needed some sleep. Knowing that her nightmares would be in full swing too because of the memories that this night had dredge up, she ran a hand through her hair. "We both need to get some rest, Georgie. The boys will be up early. Do you think that you would sleep better if I stayed with you? I know that it use to help me be able to sleep."**

**Relief washed over face and she nodded. "Thank you."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Watching the ship burn in the harbor, Johnny scrubbed his hands over his face. Dealing with PCPD's finest for almost an hour had pissed him off and he was trying to calm himself before heading back home. There was no way that he was going home to Elizabeth and boys with the way that he was feeling at the moment.**

**Catching a glimpse out of the corner of his eye, he turned and bit back a snarl. "Morgan, Cody. What do you want? I am not in the mood for this tonight."**

**Seeing the anger that was fully on display, Jason frowned. While he did not care for the younger Zacchara, he had to admit that he was usually better at holding in his temper. "We heard the explosion at the Towers. We weren't sure who's ship it was." Hearing the heels clicking on the asphalt, Jason turned and arched a brow at Sam. "You shouldn't be down here, Sam."**

**"I heard you leave." She slipped an arm through his and smiled up at him. She could feel the tension in his body and contained a hiss. Every since the other night when she had flipped over Sonny being gone, he had been kind of cool toward her. "I wanted to see if I could help any."**

**Snorting, Jagger ignored her as he made his way over to the unlikely grouping. "I have to go check something out. I recieved some information that may be related to our search."**

**Hearing the tone, Johnny's head snapped around. "Take a couple of the men with you."**

**"I will call you if this pans out."**

**Listening to the cryptic conversation, Sam's mind started to race. Eveidently something was going on that they were trying to keep quiet. "Any leads on who took out your ship?"**

**"Yeah. It was actually an accident on board that started the fire. It then caught the tank and exploded. No mystery there." He stopped as his phone vibrated. Pulling it out of his pocket and seeing that number that he had called earlier that night, he hit ignore. There was no way that he was answering and having the conversation that he needed to have with that person with anyone present.**

**Jason observed his movements and decided that now was as good a time as any. "I would like to have a meeting. Just me and you."**

**Guessing what it was concerning, Johnny shrugged, knowing that they would have to deal with one another. "That is fine. But not today. I am busy and need to get back to the house."**

**Sam smirked. "Elizabeth tightened the leash, huh."**

**"Sam," Jason snapped as Johnny's eyes flashed. He had a pretty good idea that Johnny's nerves were stretched pretty thin and Sam pushing him would not help. "Why don't you go back to the penthouse. I will be up soon." When she started to protest, he shook his head. "Being here while you are pregnant is a bad idea. All the smoke and fumes can't be good for the baby. Cody, take Sam back home."**

**Looking anything but pleased, Cody nodded and led the pissed brunette away.**

**"Look, I can tell that you are anxious to get out of here."**

**Cutting him off, Johnny lifted a hand. "You are right, I am ready to get the hell out of here."**

**"Zacchara, just give me a damn minute!" Jason growled. "I can tell that you are on edge. I want to make sure that Elizabeth and the boys are okay."**

**Releasing a sigh, he crossed his arms. "They are fine. The boys were asleep and Elizabeth was taking care of something when I left. There are guards at the house as well. I know how to protect my family, Jason." He stopped as he remembered that Emily had been Jason's sister, and they had been close. Debating internally, he finally made the decision. "Look, I won't go into details, but I heard something disturbing that I think I should share with you."**

**Interest peaked, he remained silent while waiting to hear more.**

**"It could be a possibility that Diego Alcazar is alive."**

**"What? No way! He was killed," Jason quickly denied. "I know that he is dead."**

**"Morgan, this is Port Charles. People fake their deaths all the time and come back," Johnny sneered. "And my source is reliable and very trustworthy. Since Emily was your sister, I thought that you might like to know too. We are searching for him now."**

**"Johnny, there is no way..." Jason stopped and suddenly his eyes swung up to meet the dark brown ones that were carefully watching him. "Why would you care if Diego is alive. I never thought that your family had anything to do with him before."**

**Knowing that he had tread to softly, because no matter how much he stuck his head in the sand over his wife, Morgan was smart and could think fast on his feet, he thought carefully about his words. "I wasn't. But things changed last night. If I find that bastard and whoever is helping him, he won't be faking his death again."**

**The lethal threat delivered in the cold tone made Jason stop denying that the man could be mistaken. It was obvious that Johnny knew something that he was was holding back. "Okay. I will have our men start searching too. But I want to know that Elizabeth, Cam, and Jake are not in danger. He grabbed Elizabeth before when he was after Sam."**

**"I will protect my family, Morgan, just like I have told you a thousand times. You worry about your wife that keeps popping up all over town. But right now, I have no clue what that piece of shit is up to. But if you find him before I do, I need to know." Seeing him hesitate, Johnny sighed. "It is not for me, Jason. Someone else needs the closure that knowing he is no longer walking around will bring them. I know that we aren't friends and will never be, but trust me, this is not about us."**

**"He has already hurt someone," he muttered, piecing together what he could from the little that the other man was telling him.**

**Eyes darkening, Johnny nodded. "Yes, he has."**

**"So are the cops looking for him to?"**

**"No. The individual refused to go to the cops. No one knows that he is back. I would like to keep it that way for now. It will be easier to track him if he doesn't suspect that we are looking."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sam entered GH later that day, on her way to see Dr. Lee. Dropping in on the surgically floor, she was hoping to see the twit. She really wanted a chance to get close enough to gauge her guards reaction time. **

**After leaving the piers early this morning, Sam was snarling and pissed. She had called Sonny on the island and he had guaranteed her that he was not staying gone. He had only went to lull Jason into a false sense of security for the princess's' safety. It still ate at her that her husband was willing to turn on his best friend, his brother, for that woman. She knew it was only because he wanted his first born brat to have his mother, but it still stung.**

**Not seeing Elizabeth anywhere at the hub, Sam frowned. Of course she would have probably stopped working now that she was married to a man that could support her. She had always known that Elizabeth was after a free ride. What better way than to get yourself knocked up by a man that was in control of a powerful organization.**

**"Sam?"**

**Glancing up at Robin, she pasted a smile on her face while mentally cursing that she would have to be nice to another little witch that she hated. "Oh, hey, Robin. I was just taking a stroll before my doctor's appointment."**

**Smiling at the curvature of Sam's abdomen that showed that she and Jason were having a baby. "I am sure that you and Jason are happy that you are finally getting your dream."**

**"He is so happy," Sam gushed with enthusiasm, realizing that she could use this impromptu meeting. She knew that Robin was a friend of Elizabeth's too. "Jason wanted to be a father so bad. Now he will finally have a child all his own, one that no one can ever take away from him."**

**Confused at the last statement, Robin just chalked it up to being about Micheal. She knew that Sam could be a bit spiteful for no reason. "Well, congratulations. Were you looking for anyone in particular up here?"**

**Sam smiled. "I was looking for Elizabeth. I wanted to tell her that I am happy for her and Johnny. I heard that they are married now. And having a baby."**

**Knowing that neither woman really liked the other, Robin almost laughed. "She is home today. Something came up," she answered slowly, seeing that she had made Sam curious. "Well, I have to go. Good luck on your pregnancy."**

**Watching the woman walk away, Sam gave a happy chuckle. Hoping that there was already trouble in paradise, she started on her to Dr. Lee's office with extra pep in her step. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

** Sitting in his car in the drive way, Johnny pulled his cellphone out and dialed the number. It was picked on the first ring. "Hey. I couldn't talk earlier. Can you come?"**

_**"After hearing that message, I am more than ready to get back to gold ole Port Chuck. Are you certain that she is right though?"**_

** Giving a humorless chuckle, Johnny rested his head against the seat. "I am. I don't know why you are so shocked. You are 'dead' too." He looked at the darkened house that contained his family. "I just need to make sure that Elizabeth, the boys, and now Georgie are safe. I think that she was dragged into this because of her connection to us. Her and Liz are close."**

** The other man sighed. **_**"Don't even go there, Zacchara. Georgie Jones has a past with Diego. He always had an unhealthy obsession with her. As for her and Lizzie, I am personally glad that they are friends. She will be exactly what Georgie needs to get through this. And with Emily gone, I am sure that Liz needs all the friends that she can get. I know how PC treats her when she decides to break the supporting role that the worthless citizens place her in."**_

__**"Truer words," Johnny muttered. "Are you sure that you are ready from the fallout. I had not planned on exposing you like this."**

_**"I am. Don't worry so much. You need me up there. I will arrive in two days. Just make sure that you protect Liz and Georgie until I get there."**_** The man paused and gave a laugh. **_**"I can't wait to see everyone's face."**_

** Amused at that remark, Johnny couldn't help but agree. After ending the call, he let himself into the silent house. It didn't surprise him to see that the boys were already out when he checked on them. His eyes softened as he watched them slumber. It still amazed him how much he loved them. They were adorable little scamps. Checking their room, he frowned to find the bed made but no Elizabeth. **

** A noise in the hall caused him to turn and he saw his wife standing in the doorway of the guest room. Motioning him back into their room, she gently closed the door.**

** "Another rough evening?"**

** Leaning against him as he brought her close to him, she shook her head. "It will be that way for awhile, but tonight was actually better than last night. I just laid with her until she fell asleep. How was your day?"**

** Stepping away and stripping out of his clothes and pulling on some sweats, he gave her a brief rundown on the events of the ship. Seeing her frown, he paused and just watched as she sat on the bed. "Are you alright?"**

** Hearing the concern, she gave him a reassuring smile. "I am fine, just a tad bit concerned. First the warehouse and now this."**

** Tugging her down on the bed, his lips moved softly against her ear. "I swear to you, things are fine. You know that my profession is not the safest, Elizabeth, but things are fine on that front." Feeling her shiver as his breath barely touched her skin, he smirked. "I love you, baby. I will always keep you, Cam, Jake, and the newest baby safe. Never doubt that."**

** "I know," she admitted as she turned her mouth to his. As the kiss started then deepened, she moaned into his mouth. "God, I have missed you."**

** Knowing that they still had to discuss the issue of the new person coming into town, he started to pull away when she shoved him back and straddled him. All other thought fled as Elizabeth took control. Johnny growled as he felt himself surrending to her. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** The cool night air felt good on his hot skin. As he watched the house from the distance, he inwardly smirked as he saw the master bedroom light go out. **_**Enjoy it while you can, Zacchara,**_** he thought with a sinister laugh.**

** Focusing back on the other window, he wondered how **_**she **_**was. It still irked him that she had ran to the one place that he would have trouble accessing. Georgie was the reason that he had come back. While the money that Lucky was giving him helped, she was the goal all along. After she had humilated him by choosing her weak ex, he had sworn to get revenge. Now even that had ebbed. He just wanted what belonged to him. And there was nothing that was going to keep him from her. When he left for South America after fullfilling his part of the job, he knew that nothing would keep him from taking her with him. Georgie Jones belonged to him and he planned on making her understand that.**

** The guards were making their hourly check on the property when he saw something unexpected. Intrigued, he watched through the binoculars as Samantha McCall, now Morgan he remembered, drove past the Zacchara cottage. Amused to figure out that more than one fraction was trying to tear down Elizabeth, he started to whistle.**

** The idea of the stupid con woman going up against John Zacchara was downright laughable. Diego knew that she had better pray that Morgan really loved her, because John was Anthony's son after all. He may not show it like the old man had, but he had a streak that was just as vicious when provoked.**

** Knowing that he would get nowhere near the princess tonight with the extra guards that had been brought in, he left his hiding spot and started back to the hotel that he staying in. He was hoping that Elizabeth woud be working tomorrow or at least leave the house. He wanted to take care of her as quickly as possible. His main goal was to get Georgie back to his father's compound. **

** Thinking back on what he had learned about Elizabeth and her unexpected hooking up with Zacchara, he wandered if the mobster would pay for the information on what Spencer was up to. Deciding that it was too risky to approach the man, especially if Georgie had talked, he tossed his jacket on the bed and grabbed a beer. Besides, he had always thought that the Webber girl had been a snob to him, especially when she had been running with Morgan through the town. **_**Payback was a bitch**_**, he thought as he drained the bottle.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Elizabeth was at the stove, flipping pancakes, when she heard the soft footsteps on the back stairs. Turning and seeing that Georgie was slowly making her way into the kitchen, she assessed the younger woman. The bruises on her face were now fading to a greenish yellow, but it was the broken look in the eyes that bothered her.**

** "Hey, Georgie. Help yourself to some cocoa. Do you want a pancake?"**

** Her stomach rumbled and she flashed a small grin at Elizabeth. "I think that sounds good. Where is everyone?" she asked as she stirred her drink before easing into a chair.**

** "Francis is outside talking to a couple of the new guards, Johnny and Jagger left for a meeting. Cam and Jake are watching tv until I make them come eat." She paused and nibbled on her lip. "How are you?" she finally asked gently.**

** "Um, I am surviving." Her gaze shifted away from the concern look that Elizabeth had. "I know that I have to get back into a routine. But I really need to thank you and Johnny for letting me stay here."**

** "No thanks are needed. I know exactly what it is like to just need to get away and feel safe, Georgie." Turning off the burner, she moved and sat across from her. "Are you sure that you are ready to get back out there? Don't rush things just because you feel like you are hiding." Seeing the shock, she shrugged. "I did that too. Going back to work before I was ready made it worse, and way more obvious that something was wrong."**

** "I am concerned," she conceded. "There has been no sign of him."**

** Patting her hand, Elizabeth knew that fear well. "Johnny and the guys are going to find him, Georgie. Until then, I think that you should continue to stay here. The boys adore you, I like having the company, and I know that Johnny would be relieved not to explain to Mac why you had a guard."**

** Unable to stop the giggle at the thought of that conversation, she knew this was in the safest place that she could be. "And what will I tell Mac?" she wondered.**

** "Easy. That you are taking my offer as a nanny." Seeing the surprise, Elizabeth laughed. "It may be a lie, but it is a very believable one."**


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: The next chapter is a lot of Johnny and Liz. It will also reveal the new player that is back in Port Charles and show how those that know him react. Some will be happy while others are less than thrilled.

Sorry for the delays, but real life is trying to intrude. But I am determined to get back on a schedule of regular updates. Since I am off work on medical leave as of now, maybe that will happen! LOL

Happy Veteran's Day and God Bless our Troops!

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**The silence in the penthouse was unnerving as Johnny read through the paperwork that his attorney had sent over. Instead of using the office at the warehouse, he was currently using his former residence because it was more private. And with everything that he was researching at the moment, he figured being discreet would be best. Tossing the pencil down in frustration, he ran a hand over his face.**

**"Nothing is adding up," he told Jagger when he just looked at him.**

**"The contracts?"**

**"No, they are fine. I was thinking about the Diego shit and Sam still almost stalking Elizabeth. Then when you factor in Spencer and Corinthos just sitting back quietly, it makes no sense."**

**"That is because neither Lucky or Sonny are behaving," Jagger told him, while watching his face carefully. He knew that Johnny was close to going ballistic, especially with all the unknowns. He knew that he handled the threat of danger from his father and Claudia better because they were familiar with how each other reacted and John felt that he could anticipate their moves better. "Sonny is reaching out to other families in Italy. Little does he know that the Ratoli are loyal to you and Gambetti's father is loyal to Jason."**

**Hissing, he just stared at Jagger while waiting for the next piece of information to be disclosed.**

**"Spencer is elusive. Luke trained him well in that area, that I will say. But he has made a large sum withdrawal from Nikolas' estate."**

**Surprised, Johnny growled. "Cassidine is backing him financially?"**

**"Unintentionally. He has no clue that his brother is stealing artifacts from that Gothic nightmare and selling them off."**

**The confusion cleared from his eyes and he gave a short laugh. "Then let's present the Prince with the proof. Of course make sure that it comes from an undisclosed source. I know that Maximus and Sean will not be helping Sonny make any moves."**

**"How about Morgan. Do you think that he will cave and let his partner come home?"**

**"I seriously doubt it," Johnny confided with a cocky grin. "Whether he admits it or even acknowledges it, he is still half in love with Elizabeth. While it burns him that we are married and a family, he would never allow anyone to harm her if he knew about it. And you can bet your ass that he will not let Sonny so anything to hurt Jake." His grin faded and he shook his head. "It still amazes me that he can not see that Sam is playing him like a damn fiddle. She wants Elizabeth miserable and he just refuses to see it."**

**"They say love is blind."**

**"More like delusional," he quipped. "He is just refusing to see that he misjudged that trash so badly. He has a reputation for being able to read people. Sam proved that he has lost his touch." Pausing, he played with the gold band on his left ring finger. "Double the tail on both Sam and Spencer. If I have to, I will get my answers from Lucky the hard way."**

**Sighing, Jagger dropped the paper that he had been holding on the desk. "Brenda and Robin are both starting to question about Georgie being out of sight for so long. Before too long, Maxie will too. She maybe a stupid airhead, but she is close to her sister."**

**"And then Morgan could realize the connection has to do with Diego." Johnny read between the lines and understood. "I expected as much, Jagger. Brain damaged or not, he is not slow, except for with women. But I thought that we needed everyone looking for that piece of shit. And he did kill Morgan's baby sister, which was Elizabeth's best friend. Whoever gets their hands on him first, I don't care as long Georgie gets closure. So if Morgan or we get him, I will be relieved either way."**

**"Christmas is a week away, John. Is Georgie going to be able to handle her family by then?"**

**"I don't know," he admitted. "But we will deal with that when and if we have to. Trust me, Elizabeth will not let them intrude on her until Georgie is capable of handling it."**

**"Has Jordan made any progress on the search for a house that we can secure for your family?"**

**Another flash of aggravation filtered across his face. "Not one that we both like. I like the house out on the edge of town, but I am hesitant to move to the country in case I have to leave them for a period of time. She keeps picking little cottages."**

**Snickering, Jagger tossed an apple core into the trash. "I told you that Lizzie was not concerned with money. Big fancy houses, expensive cars, and luxury vacations mean squat to her. She likes simplicity."**

**"Uh huh, well, simplicity is fine, but small is not. We have us, the two boys, and another little one on the way. And Georgie is taking the position of a live in nanny. It may be a cover right now, but even if she leaves after she is ready, we will need a nanny. Elizabeth wants to work even if we certainly do not need the income." **

**They both stopped at the sound of a knock on the door. Knowing who was there, Johnny just leaned back to watch the show. It may be kind of mean, but seeing the shock on Jagger's face at the visitor would be well worth the show.**

**"What the hell?" Jagger demanded as he reached for his gun after pulling the door open.**

**The man on the other side smiled a wicked grin and chuckled. "Good to see you too, Cates. I take it Johnny Boy didn't tell you that I was coming."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Scanning the chart in front of her, Elizabeth unconsciously nibbled on her lip while looking at the vitals and checking to make sure that the medications had been administered correctly. Having nursing students on her first day back was not what she had expected, but Epiphany had been unmovable in her decision.**

**Nadine moved up beside her and grabbed a pen from the counter while looking at her patient's chart. "So, Nurse Zacchara," she began with a teasing smile, "congrats. I can honestly say that you shocked us all."**

**Turning pink, she shrugged. "I know it was fast."**

**Cutting her off, Nadine waved her hands. "Who cares! It is obvious that the hunky man just worships the ground that your tiny feet walk on. I say good for you, honey. You and the boys deserve some happiness."**

**"Thank you, Nadine. Not everyone is that accepting of us. But I am happy and the boys love him."**

**"It helps that he is sexy as hell," Kelly added as she and Patrick joined them at the hub.**

**"Oh please! I am just as handsome and she shot me down plenty," Patrick teased with twinkling eyes.**

**"Well that is easy to explain away. Liz has always loved the bad boys," Robin informed him as she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck. "And let's face it, Patrick, you are lacking a gun. Literally."**

**The group burst into laughter while Elizabeth just rolled her eyes. **

**Kelly waited until most of them had returned back to work before looking over at Elizabeth and turning serious. "How are you feeling? I wanted to make sure that you were not too stressed with this pregnancy, especially after all that happened while you were pregnant with Jake."**

**"Those were different circumstances, Kelly. But I am feeling good, just tired and having some nausea, but not real bad at this point."**

**"Good. I want to squeeze you in for an ultrasound tomorrow. Do you work?"**

**"Um, no. I am off tomorrow." Elizabeth looked over at her friend and frowned. "Is something wrong? Should I be concerned?"**

**"No, I am just being cautious because of the past complications, Liz," she quickly reassured her friend. "Can you and that sexy husband of yours be here about two for a quick appointment? With the holidays coming up, I just want to make sure that you are in good health."**

**"Sure. Thanks." **

**They both looked up as the elevator dinged. Kelly groaned as Sam stepped off and smiled in their direction. "God help me," she grumbled as Elizabeth swallowed a laugh.**

**"Hi!" Sam gave them both a sugary smile. "I was hoping to catch you, Dr. Lee. Jason and I are planning on a small but romantic trip out of town over the holidays," she lied easily, wanting to see Elizabeth's reaction. She was disappointed with the lack of response. "Do you think that is alright since I am considered a high risk case?"**

**"As I already explained, Sam, you are not considered high risk until you are closer to delivery," Kelly informed her while attempting to not roll her eyes in exasperation. "And you are perfectly able to travel up until your third trimester."**

**"Thank you so much!" she gushed. "We are really looking forward to getting away for awhile."**

**Waiting until the doctor had hurried away, Sam turned and studied Elizabeth. She could see that Francis had moved closer to his charge and bit back a sigh. It looked like Zacchara was taking no chances with the incubator. Getting a chance to take care of her at the hospital was not going to be that easy. **_**Damn that man**_**, she thought as she glared at Francis.**

**Returning the look, Francis easily let it slide and offered her a feral grin.**

**"Did you need anything else, Sam?" Elizabeth asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.**

**Seeing that the other woman was watching her with a raised eyebrow and slight smirk, Sam shook her head. "No, not really. How are the boys adjusting to having another father?" she nastily asked. If she could not physically harm her, maybe she could emotionally upset the hag that had made her life a nightmare.**

**All traces of friendliness slid from her face and she causually leaned against the counter of the hub. "Oh, the boys just adore Johnny. He is so good with them. Especially considering that he had such a horrible paternal figure." Letting her eyes go cold, she snarked at her. "Let's just hope for Jason's and the baby's sake that you can overcome your own horrible past and transgressions to be a halfway decent mother to your own child."**

**Anger coursed through her body as Elizabeth stepped from behind the station and started toward a patient's room with a wink in her direction. "You freakin bitch!" she muttered. Seeing the guard turn and give her a death glare, Sam reigned in her emotions and scampered toward the elevator, not believing that the little nothing had dared to insult her. Sam knew that she would be a much better mother than that waif. **_**Unbelievable**_**, she thought as she tried to figure out how to get a hold of Sonny again. Nothing would stop her from ruining that bitch and getting Jake taken away. **


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I cannot remember exactly when an event occured that I am mentioning in this chapter. I looked and searched for two days and cannot find the year, so I making my own timeline since I changed some history already. LOL

Enjoy and please review and let me know if any questions...

In the next chapter, Jason will get a wake up call that will open his eyes to someone that he is close to and you will be shocked at what brings it on.

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**They both stopped at the sound of a knock on the door. Knowing who was there, Johnny just leaned back to watch the show. It may be kind of mean, but seeing the shock on Jagger's face at the visitor would be well worth the show.**

** "What the hell?" Jagger demanded as he reached for his gun after pulling the door open.**

** The man on the other side smiled a wicked grin and chuckled. "Good to see you too, Cates. I take it Johnny Boy didn't tell you that I was coming."**

** "It's okay, Jagger. I called him back to help with the Diego situation."**

** Whirling around, the half smile on his friend's face caused Jagger to shake his head. "You have got to be kidding me! Please tell me that you are joking. This could blow up in your face, John!"**

** "Oh, I would say that Liz might be a tad upset with him," the supposive ghost answered with a chuckle as he stepped in and closed the door. "But only because she is not aware that Zacchara here knows the entire truth."**

** Confused and still itching to shoot the arrogant man standing in front of him, Jagger just rolled his eyes. "What freaking truth?"**

** "I'm sorry, but that it is Elizabeth's information to share with others. I only know because of the extensive research that my father did on her. Some things just did not add up when I read through the files that he had, so I dug a bit deeper. When I came across proof that he was alive, I tracked him down and learned the rest." Johnny could see that his friend was still unhappy and sighed. "Listen, I know that it was wrong not to warn you or Elizabeth that he was coming here, but we need to catch Diego off guard. Having another ghost here that can poke without fear of alerting him will be in our favor. I am telling Elizabeth tonight. I was going to tell her before, but I was trying to figure out exactly what to say."**

** "And you think that hiding the fact that Cameron's father was alive will not cause a problem with your marriage?" Jagger demanded in disbelief. "And how in the hell could you abandon your son, Zander?"**

** Zander raised his hand to stop the tirade. "Because we lied, Jagger." Seeing Johnny glare, Zander shrugged. "It's not like he won't find out since he is your second in command. Cameron is not my child. But I agreed to say he was because Elizabeth asked and she was probably one of a very few select people that had not turned their backs on me. Why we did it is nobody else's concern. And before you ask, I will not tell you who his father is. John already knew before he came to talk to me."**

** While incredibly stunned by what he had just learned, Jagger lifted his brows. "Does she know that you are alive? And why would Elizabeth explain to Cam that you are his biological father and that you are dead. Did you not stop to think that might be a bad thing."**

** "Elizabeth believes that I died. That is why she may be a bit upset with Johnny and myself. But we had agreed that I would be Cameron's father and that I would sign away any rights, which I did."**

** "And Zander is not here to be reintroduced to Port Charles lovely citizens."**

** "Hell no!" the man in question agreed automatically. "I am going to stay in the background, unseen. I am just looking for Diego and why he is back, why he went after Georgie, and who is helping him. Because trust the dead man, it is hard to stay hidden unless you have help. Otherwise, the bastard would have been spotted at a store or somewhere. No one seeing him except for Georgie is not an accident and it is not because he is so well adapted at hiding in the shadows. Someone is helping that cretin."**

** "Probably Sam," Jagger muttered as he let all that he had been told sink in. While he was still uncertain, he had to admit that John's plan could work to flush Diego out.**

** Eyes darkening as he shook his head, Johnny growled. "Sam is not that smart to have covered her tracks that well. My guess is Spencer. But why he would have him go after Georgie makes no sense."**

** "Because that was all on Diego. Lucky helping Diego go undetected would have nothing to do with her, if it is him." Letting that statement hang in the air, Zander walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. Returning and sitting on the couch, he scowled. "If, and I say if, it is connected to Lucky, it has got to tie into Elizabeth in a way that we have not discovered yet. One thing about Lucky that I always tried to get Liz to see was that he manipulated her into thinking how she owed him. It was the guilt that kept her tied to him for all these years."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Closing her eyes as Francis drove toward the penthouse, Elizabeth let her thoughts drift. While curious as to the reason that Johnny wanted her to meet him there instead of the house, she pushed it to the side, knowing that she would soon have those answers. **

** "You feeling okay, kid? You look kinda pale?"**

** "I am fine, Francis. After being off work for several days, the first day back always runs me down somewhat."**

** "It's not like you need to push yourself, Liz."**

** "Don't start," she warned without cracking an eyelid. "I know that I do not **_**have**_** to work, but I want to. I enjoy nursing. I am going to part time though. Spending more time with the boys will be especially nice."**

** "Speaking of them, I am going back to the house after delivering you to the penthouse. I know that Georgie said that she was fine with watching them, but I think that an extra set of hands couldn't hurt." He paused and cast a quick look at her. "Unless you think that she will be offended."**

** Sadness crept across her face but she nodded. "No, I think that she would like knowing that you are there. I know that Paul is there, but having you inside the house will help too. Besides, she is now my nanny," she giggled as she shook her head in amazement. "Never really thought that I would have one of those. But anyways, she knows that guards are a part of the package."**

** As he pulled into the parking garage, they were both thrown to see Johnny standing at the bank of elevators as Jagger waved as he made his way to his vehicle. A dazzling smile broke across her renewed features. **

** "I'll see you later, Frannie. Thank you for heading back to the house."**

** "No problem, Liz."**

** Johnny wrapped an arm around her waist and ushered her to the elevator as he nodded at Francis. Once the doors had slid shut, he pulled her to him and brought his lips down on hers.**

** Sinking against him, she sighed when the doors opened again and he released her to step out on the floor that the penthouse was on. "It's not fair to tease your hormonal wife," she pouted playfully as she winked at him.**

** His eyes took on a gleam as he pushed her up against the wall after closing the door. "It's not teasing when I fully intend to spend some quality time with you." He nipped her neck plaufully and smirked when she shivered lightly. "But first, we have to talk. And you are probably going to kill me, but on the bright side, we can make up afterwards."**

** Eyes dancing, she slid away and bounced over to the couch and sunk into the plush cushions. "And what have you done that you think would cause a disagreement, Johnny?"**

** Following her to the couch, he sat beside her but turned so that they were facing each other. Weaving their fingers together, he met her curious gaze. "It is more in context with what I know."**

** "We already discussed this. I don't need or expect you to tell me about business, Johnny." **

** "While that may be, this involves you, Elizabeth." Feeling her tense slightly, he squeezed her hands gently while his gut clenched. "I should have told you part of this when you learned that I knew Morgan was Jake's biological father."**

** Pulling her lip between her teeth, she watched him with unblinking eyes. "I don't understand what you are trying to dance around. You explained that you knew from the files that Anthony had on us. You know that I am not mad at you for finding that out. You protected us. I don't blame you for anything that your father did, Johnny. You know that. I married you, I love you."**

** "And I love you, more than I ever dreamed possible. But I know that you value trust and honesty. I also know that everyone has secrets, Elizabeth. Last year I came across some information that led me to uncovering another of yours."**

** "Um, o-okay. Care to clue me in on what you are delicately trying tiptoe around, Johnny." Her eyes never wavered from his but he could see that she was nervous. **

** "I'm not real sure how to say it without upsetting you," he admitted softly. "So I will just say it. I know that Zander Smith is not Cameron's father. I also know who is."**

** Unsure how to respond, she swallowed. Pushing back her unease, Elizabeth carefully studied his face and could see no change in how he looked at her. "How?"**

** "You know about the file that my father had on you. It was extremely detailed. I know that Cam does not have your rare blood type and that he does not have Zander's, which would be impossible if he was his son." Rubbing his thumb over her wrist, he attempted to get her to relax some. "I know that you had left Ric by that time. I also know who you were close friends with at that time, who was your support when your world was torn upside down."**

** "Do you understand why I did what I did?" she whispered with concern lacing her husky voice. "Does it change how you feel?"**

** "No, God no." His hand moved up to cup the side of her face tenderly. "Even if I had only learned of that today, it changes nothing. I love you. Your past relationships are not an issue. Who fathered either of the boys changes nothing. Elizabeth, I am not trying to make you uncomfortable or doubt anything about us."**

** "Do you want to know why I lied?"**

** "If you want to tell me, that is fine. If not, I accept that you had your reasons."**

** She leaned up trailed her fingertips down his cheek. "You are incredible, Johnny. It honestly doesn't matter at all to you that I have lied about both of my son's fathers at one point. But what I want to know is why you are bringing it up now?"**

** "Because I needed to bring someone back to help catch Diego. A person that no one would expect. And the main reason would be because everyone assumes that he is dead."**

** Her eyebrows dipped into a slight vee as she chewed that over for a second. "Do I want to know?"**

** "Zander is alive." When her mouth opened but she remained silent, he gave her a minute to process the bomb that he had just dropped on her. "I searched for him last year after reading the files. When Diego attacked Georgie, I called him and asked him to help us find him."**

** Finally finding her voice, she cleared her throat. "Why did he fake his death? Zander was my friend, a close friend."**

** "He wanted to explain that to you himself. He is going to meet us tomorrow morning. He will tell you everything then." **

** "It had better be a damn good explaination," she muttered. Shifting closer to him, she rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you reallly believe that he can find Diego?"**

** "I do. It is the only reason that I called him. Otherwise, I would have not brought this subject up at all. I was afraid that you would be pissed."**

** A snort escaped as she pulled back to look at his face. "It would be stupid to get upset that you knew Zander was alive when I have kept secrets too. And I know that you are doing this to help a girl that is broken and scared to close her eyes. I do understand, Johnny. I am just having an issue dealing with the fact that you found out the truth so easily."**

** "Only because I noticed the difference in the blood types, Elizabeth. Not just anyone would have access to that information. Anthony insisted on every fact that our men could provide. Nothing needs to change concerning that situation. I am not planning on revealing anything that I learned. Let people believe what they want."**

** Tears collected in her eyes. "He knew."**

** Using the pad of his thumb, he dried her cheek as a tear slowly rolled free. "I know he did," he breathed into her ear right before ****sucking her earlobe between his teeth as he wove one of his hands into her thick mass of silky hair. **

** When she moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, Johnny pulled her completely into his lap and flush to his body. Placing kisses along the trail of her slender neck, he inhaled her sweet sent and groaned. "Us, here and now, is all that matters. I love you, Elizabeth."**

** A throaty whimper slipped from her as she turned so that she was straddling him, her slim thighs hugging him as she captured his mouth. When her delicate hands traveled under his shirt and glided along his back, he stood causing her to wrap her legs around her waist.**

** Depositing her on the large bed in his old room, he eyed with eyes that were almost black with passion. Swiping her tongue along her lips, she offered a sly grin as she moved to kneel on bed and unbotton the long sleeved shirt that she had put on after showering at GH. **

** Breathing heavy, he stilled her hands and slowly eased the shirt away himself and then unsnapped the front clasp of her silk and lace bra, removing it as well. "You are perfect," he murmured before losing himself to the desire and passion that she unleashed within him.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Tying the sash of the robe that she pulled on after their shared shower, she looked into the mirror and watched as he pulled on a pair of jeans. When their eyes connected in the glass, she could easily read the passion that was starting to simmer once again in his chocolate orbs. Smirking, Elizabeth turned and leaned against the vanity. "You are insatiable."**

** His trademark arrogant grin appeared before he leaned in placed a gentle kiss on her swollen lips before nibbling on the bottom one. "Only with you." His hands traveled down her sides until they rested on her stomach. "But I think that you need to eat. Besides, I kinda like the idea of replenishing your strength for tonight."**

** Laughing, her eyes sparkled as she shoved him back a step. "Pretty sure of yourself there, Zacchara." **

** Watching as she dressed, he tossed her a knowing look but did not respond. He waited until they were back in the living room before he asking if she wanted to stay at there for the night since Zander was meeting them in the morning.**

** "What about the boys?"**

** "I already spoke with Georgie before you got here. She actually sounded upbeat about keeping the boys and having some time alone after they are asleep. And I have Paul and Francis there too."**

** "Um, that might be best," she admitted with a slight grimace. "I would rather Francis not see Zander."**

** He had known that. "That was one of the main reasons that I suggested this. If he overheard any of this..."**

** "He would piece it together," she finished. "I wanted to tell him after everything went to hell, but I had promised the last time that I spoke to him before he went missing. He said it was too dangerous."**

** "It was, Elizabeth. O'Brien was in a hard place. Alcazar knew about you and was threatening to go after you unless he supplied the information that he knew on Corinthos. Then when Sonny and Jason figured out that he was the leak, all they seen was betrayal." He watched as she paled and her stricken eyes raised to his. "He was doing what he had to, for you and Cam."**

** "But..." she stopped and swallowed the pain. "He died because they thought that he was selling them out?"**

** "Yes," he answered honestly. "And with you two having been seeing each other quietly, no one knew that Lorenzo was blackmailing O'Brien or could have guess with what."**

** "So Jake's father killed Cam's." She sank onto the couch and shook her head. "This is insane. He died to protect me. To protect our son."**

** Johnny sat across from her on the coffee table and clasped her hands. "As much as I dislike Morgan, he honestly thought that O'Brien was siding with Alcazar. And when he refused to give any explanation, he did what he was ordered too. But I think that admitting that he was involved with you, would have not saved him, Elizabeth. Jason and Sonny would have found a way to help him if he had been upfront after Lorenzo approached him and before he told him anything, but he must have not wanted to place you in the middle of that clusterfuck."**

** She shook her head sadly. "No, he knew that Jason would not protect him." She raised her eyes and saw that he agreed even if he would not say it aloud. "He would have protected me and Cam, but he would have told Johnny to deal with his own mess. In the end, he did what he had to. I understand why he made me swear to stay quiet if anything happened to him. He knew that it would cause a rift that would have left me unprotected, especially since Sonny was already pissed because I had married Ric and all that had happened with that mess. Stupid fool," she murmured.**

** "He cared about you, Elizabeth. He made the choice that I would have too."**

** "But we weren't in love, not like you are thinking anyway. Yes, I loved him, but as a friend. Johnny O'Brien was special to me but it would have never lasted. Hell, we both knew that going into it. He was my best friend at the time. My support that was keeping me together after my world had imploded."**

** "Maybe it may have turned into more, but maybe not," he answered. "But even as a friend, from what I have heard about him, he would have not allowed you to be endangered. Why do you think that Lorenzo never came after you with any real intent to use you against Morgan as the years went on and you two reconnected. It was because O'Brien told him that you would not be protected by Sonny. And that for Morgan to do so would cause a split between the two partners. And Alcazar believed, just like my father, that Jason would have chosen to not go against Sonny. Lorenzo also promised not to harm O'Brien's son or you."**

** She could see that, because they were right. Jason ony went against Sonny when she was held at the crypt, but after that, never again. "They were right," she responded with a shrug. "Once he married Courtney, we lost the deep connection and faith that we had once had in each other. No, it was actually when Sonny faked his death. Even when I was pregnant with Jake, I was never first. That was Sonny, Carly, Micheal, and Sam. While it hurts, I know that it was for the best." Catching him by surprise, she smiled. "Because it eventually led to me and you."**

** Enfolding her into his arms, he rested his head on hers. "No matter what, Elizabeth, we would have eventually reached this place. I have no doubt of that." Kissing her temple, he took a deep breath. "Are you upset that I knew all this, about Cam and O'Brien and never told you?"**

** Surprised at the question, she jerked back and shook her head without any hesitation. "No. I am surprised that you figured it out, but not mad. I know why you never told me. It was the past and you were worried about bringing up old memories and feelings. I do understand, Johnny. But you are right, Zander will be perfect to try and find and trace what Diego is up to, although I am going to kill him." Stopping suddenly, a sliver of fear reached her eyes. "Do you think that Lorenzo told his son about Cam?"**

** Thinking about the possibility, Johnny finally shook his head. "I have no clue, but I don't know what that would have to do with Georgie. No, I think that someone, either Sam or Lucky, helped him fake his death and are now using him to throw me and Morgan off the trail of why he is really here. Zander swears that Diego was always obsessed slightly with Georgie. And that he went after her because of that, but I cannot discount that it may be because she is close to you and the boys and a way to come after me indirectly. Then factor in that she is friends with Spinelli, it could also be a way to go after Morgan, but that is a stretch."**

** "Jesus," she muttered as she nibbled on her bottom lip again.**

** Reaching up and gently stopping her from ravaging it, he held her gaze. "We are going to find the link and take care of him. I promise you and Georgie that." Pulling her up, he flashed a smile at her as her stomach grumbled. "Let's feed our baby and then check on Cam and Jake. After they are asleep, we can relive our honeymoon before facing the real world tomorrow."**

** A slow smile spread across her face as she smirked. "Sounds perfect."**


End file.
